The Lonely Vampire Prince
by SonicGirl96
Summary: Sonic has been a vampire for many decades all because of a vampire attack. His mortal life was gone forever and has been lonely and depressed ever since. That is until he meets Kristina, a beautiful, young and smart 18 year old from Canada. After an encounter with her in a dream, he begins to fall for her and wants her to become his princess. Will she be the key to his happiness?
1. Where are we Going?

Chapter 1:

"Where are we going?"

September 11th, 6:00am

It was early in the morning, I was out on my bedroom balcony, watching the sun slowly starting to rise out from its behind, making the sky glow with its bright mix of orange and pink colours, making it come to life. It was so beautiful that all I wanted to do right now was just sit here all day, admiring at the scenery and start doing a painting of it. But sadly and disappointed, I couldn't right at this moment as I was getting ready to go on a 2 week vacation with some friends. My friend Vanessa booked this as a surprise trip for my birthday which is 7 days from now. She wouldn't tell me where were going until we arrived at the airport. Damn it, I hate waiting this long, I start to get impatient after awhile. But I really didn't have a choice though.

As much as I wanted to stay here and bicker about it, I didn't want to waste any more time, I went back inside to my bedroom to get ready and pack any last minute things I needed.

15 minutes later… 6:15am

I was sitting down in the living room downstairs waiting for Vanessa to arrive, her Mom was going to drive us to the airport. I was watching funny cat videos on my phone which I was dying of laughter from, that's when I heard something buzz, I looked on top of the screen to see there was a text from Vanessa, I clicked on it:

"Were leaving in a couple minutes, just waiting for my Mom to finish up, meet us outside"  
\- V

I text her back with a quick reply

"Ok"  
\- K

With that I quickly got off of the couch and went to go do any last minute stuff I needed to go do.

September 11th, 6:27am

*Beep! beep!*

I heard a car horn outside the house, that must be them. I was about head out the door when a heard a voice behind me.

" Uh, hello? Your not going to leave without giving me a kiss first"?

I turned around to see my Mom standing in her blue pyjamas, hair all messed up, looking tired and dazed

"My bad" I said apologetically while going to go kiss her on the cheek, then giving me a death hug which meant she didn't want to let go of me. " Mom, MOM! Can't breathe!" But thank goodness she let go after a few seconds.

She then looked at me giving me a reassuring look.

"I'm gonna miss you so much! The house feels lonely when your not here" she said looking all sad and pleading.

"I know it doesn't" I said back to her.

"Alright, don't want to keep you waiting, have fun, be safe, smile, be chatty-"

"Yeah, yeah I get it!" I said while grabbing my luggage and backpack.

"Email me at work when you get settled in"

"I will" I said before heading out the door, waving bye to her once more

"Say hi to Vanessa and her Mom for me"

"I will"

With that I closed the door behind me and headed out to the car that was waiting for me outside.

I looked to see Vanessa standing in front of the passenger side of the car on her phone waiting for me. She looked up, smiled and waved when she saw me coming down the front stairs of the house.

"Hey, you ready to go"? she asked while giving me a quick hug.

"Yeah"

"Ok, you can just put your stuff in the trunk, bring your purse with you though, were gonna get breakfast at the airport" she said while getting back in the front seat.

"Yep, awesome, sounds good" I said as I was walking towards it, seeing that its already opened for me. I put my stuff in, except my purse which I was bringing with me, closed the top down, got in the back right side seat of the car while closing the car door.

"Good Morning Kristina, how are you?" Mrs. Garcia asked looking at me through the rearview mirror

"I'm good, how about you?" I asked while putting on my seat belt.

"I'm good thank you, are you girls excited?"

"Well, yeah, why wouldn't we!" We both said in unison.

"That's good, well it's getting late, don't want you both to miss your flight"

"Yep" We both said

With that, she started the car and drove off down the road towards the airport which only about 20 minutes from where we were.

"Oh, my Mom says hi by the way" I said to Mrs. Garcia.

"Say hi back for me, how's she doing?" She asked.

" She's good, work's the same, nothing new" I said

"That's good"

***

As we were getting closer and closer to the airport, I was looking out the car window as my mind was just overflowing right now with mixed thoughts and emotions, the more I think about it, the more anxious and nervous I get. My stomach was filling up with butterflies making my stomach muscles tighten every second, my whole body was shaking up a bit too.

But really, I was more worried to be honest...because this is actually the very first time I'm going out of the country on my own. I've been on numerous vacations by myself with friends and family but that was in our own home area.

Was it going to be somewhere that I've gone to before? I was thinking of possible countries that I've gone to before...Cuba, Dominican Republic, Mexico. Could it be one of those places but to a city I've never gone to before…or somewhere completely different? I don't know.

I'm probably going somewhere that I've never gone before, what if I hate it and never want to go back again? or maybe, if it's really good, then I just might end up liking it in the end and would want to go back again, who knows? But then again I don't know what I'm going to expect. Where ever we were going then hopefully it'll be worthwhile. I just pray and hope to God for the best that everything will work out perfectly.


	2. Surprise Revealed

Chapter 2:

"Surprise Revealed"

September 11th, 2014, 6:47am

We had arrived at the airport within plenty of time to spare. Our flight doesn't leave till 8:30am, still I would like to know where were going though, I'm sure Vanessa will tell me once we get inside. We pulled up to International Gate #3 for departures, close to the doors as possible. It was quite busy outside for an early morning, a couple tour buses parked behind us, letting passengers off, some cabbies, taxis and limos parked in front of us as well, probably waiting for some people to arrive so they can give them a ride back home I'm guessing.

We got out once the car was parked, we quickly got our bags and luggages from the trunk. Soon as we got that done, we quickly went to Mrs. Garcia's side of the car where her window was open to say our goodbyes.

"Alright girls, have fun, be safe, both of you email or text me when you get to the  
hotel"

"Yes we will" Both of us said

"Oh and happy birthday Kristina, enjoy it best as you can, your going to love what Vanessa planned for you" she said to me smiling.

"Thank you, I will and hopefully it's something I'll love and enjoy" I said smiling back turning my head towards Vanessa.

"Well then you should get going then, don't want you girls to miss your flight now"

"Yes, Mom, love you" Vanessa said, going to give her a kiss. "Love you too baby girl" she said kissing her back.

We stepped back a bit to make sure that we weren't on the road, blocking the oncoming vehicles.

With that, Mrs. Garcia started the car, giving us a quick honk and final wave before heading down back towards the main road. We waved back as we watched her leave.

Vanessa then turned to look me. "You, ready for this?"

I gulped "Ready as I'll ever be" I said still shaking a bit but determined.

"You'll be fine, I was nervous too the first time so try not to be scared about it. Your going to love what I choose for you and trust me by the end of this vacation your gonna thank me"

"Alright, since your my best friend and I love you so damn much, I'll trust you on this one" I said.

She smiled "Good, cause you should know that this is your present from me and that I want you to have the best birthday possible and be happy, that's how I like seeing you" she said reassuring.

"Your right, it's a big one for me so I have to be happy for this one and make it count"

"That's the spirit! she cheerfully said.

I giggled at her comment.

"Well, we should start heading in before it gets busy in there. Shall we go then?"

"Yes, we shall"

With that we headed towards the sliding doors and went inside.

I hope Vanessa's right, because if she isn't then I'm so going to get her for this.

~~~~~  
September 11th, 2014, 6:50am

It was cool when we're inside, we both were sweating like hell on our way here, it's still summer after all, so it's still very hot outside.

"Ahh, so cool in here!" I said feeling relieved.

"Yeah, thank god" Vanessa said fanning herself with her right hand.

We looked around to see that it wasn't too bad in here, especially the line ups for the flight check in, some were completely dead/empty, half full or busy.

"Line ups aren't too bad actually, that's a good sign" Vanessa said

"Yeah, your right" I said.

I looked around briefly for a moment, until my eyes found a screen on top in front of me. On it was displaying the information on the flights for today, it was showing other airlines and their times of their departures. I didn't know which one was ours, now would be a good time to find out.

"Well now that were here now, are you going to tell me where your taking me? You promised that you were going to tell me once we were here?"

"Oh, right thanks for reminding, almost forgot…" She was about to say something when we heard voices behind us.

"There you are, about time you both showed up!"

We both turned to see Adeline coming towards us, along with Alice right behind her.

They were my two other best friends who lived close by to Vanessa and I, Adeline was 2 streets down from us except Alice who was about 30 minutes from where we were. A bit of a drive to her place but still close by though without traffic getting in the way.

"Hey girl, yeah we just got here, I was just about to tell Kristina her big birthday surprise!"

"Ok well make it quick, we've been here since after 6:00am and were STARVING!"  
Adeline said moving her finger back and forth referring to her and Alice while getting impatient.

"Ok, ok relax, I'm going to right now…" Vanessa turned back to me.

"So wanna know where were going?"

"Yeah, I've been dying to find out ever since you first told me" I said eagerly waiting.

"Ok well, actually I thought about it and thought this would be a better idea. I was thinking instead of me telling you, I want you to find out yourself"

I was confused. "Huh?"

"I'm going to give you a hint and your going to use it to find out where I'm taking you, sound fair?"

"Oh I get it now, sounds fair then, shouldn't be that hard then"

"Ok then, ready?" announced Vanessa

"Yep" I said readying myself.

"AF356"

I quickly thought for a moment, then it hit me, on the flight information display screen, I saw it showing a bunch of numbers beside the airline and dates, I remembered now, those were actually the flight numbers for each of the airlines displayed. If I find that, then I'll find out where Vanessa's taking me.

I looked back at it again and yes, as I said, there were bunch of flight numbers next to their particular airline. I didn't want to waste time, so I quickly looked at the screen to find AF356. It didn't take me long to find it. I spotted it near the top of the display screen. I looked to the left beside it...

Destination: Paris

My eyes widened, I covered my mouth with my left hand to keep it from dropping. I turned to Vanessa.

"For real?" I asked shocked but happily.

"Yes, for real!" Vanessa said nodding her head with a big smile on her face.

"I remember you telling me one time that you wanted to go somewhere in Europe besides where your family came from plus I just went a couple years ago for art school there so I thought why not Paris?"

I squealed then ran to give her a huge hug.

"OMG! I love you so much, I'm speechless right now! Thank you so much!"

"Hey, don't thank me yet, I've got so much more planned not just you but for all of us to enjoy and have fun together!"

Sensing the look I have on my face that I just learned where we're going and that I'm extremely excited about it, happy and relieved, Adeline and Alice decided joined in as well.

But the moment got ruined for a second when...

*gurgle, gurgle* We all looked to our stomachs.

"Well guess that's a sign telling us it's time to go, shall we girls?"  
Vanessa asked us.

"We shall" Me and the other girls said in unison.

With that we grab our bags and headed off into the line up to check in for our flight.

~~~~  
September 11th, 7:15am

After checking in and going through security screening, we spotted a small restaurant that was serving a breakfast buffet so we decided to go there to eat.

We walked up to the hostess and she looked up to us. She greeted us with a smile.

"Hello there, for 4 I'm assuming?"

"Yes, please" Vanessa simply replied.

"Alright, anywhere you'd like"

"Thank you so much!" Vanessa said back.

We tried to look for a table closest to the restaurant doors, so that when were finished then we can just head straight to the waiting area for our flight, luckily there was a empty table right in front of us, close to the entrance, so we walked up to it and placed our purses down on the chairs.

Vanessa insisted that I'd go first since it's technically my birthday but I let Adeline and Alice go first, they've been here way before us plus after waiting for so long I bet that they'd be starving by now.

While they went up to get their food, a waitress came by and asked what we wanted to drink. Vanessa and I both got coffees with cream and sugar. Then the waitress went away to get them for us.

Then I looked to Vanessa. "So, what kind of stuff have you got planned for us?" I asked her.

"I'll discuss that while were eating, let's go get our food first then will talk."

"Sounds good" I replied

Adeline and Alice came back after a few minutes with their plates of food and just by looking at what they have, I just wanna grab theirs myself.

"Hey guys, you've gotta check out that buffet, everything just looks so good there right now, go now before they're finished" Alice said to us, nodding her head toward where the buffet was.

Vanessa and I then got up from our seats and went to go get our food.

We came back after a few minutes, Alice was right, the food looked absolutely good, I just wanted to grab the whole pans of food for myself, there was tons of breakfast items to choose from so I got one of everything pretty much.

Scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, maple glazed ham, potato tots and some toast with a small container of butter to go with it.

Everyone just stopped eating, some with food in their mouth still, and started gawking at me when I came back with my plate of food.

"Well, someone's hungry this morning" Adeline said with a piece of toast in her mouth still.

"I didn't have much for dinner last night, ok!" I said back almost criticizing her.

She chuckled a bit. So did Vanessa and Alice. I gave a sly smile and rolled my eyes 'typical' I said in my head.

Vanessa then spoke up "Alright ladies, now that were all here, let's get down to business, here's what the plan is, I'm only saying this once, so listen carefully…"

We all nodded then leaned in to listen to her.

"The hotel were staying at is called La Reserve Paris, so when we get there, we'll unpack our stuff quickly, since it'll be late by the time we get there, we'll just grab something quick along there The first few days, will be just getting familiar with the area. Next week, I've planned a bunch of activities for us to do: Tuesday's going to be a full day of relaxation at the spa, Wednesday, I've booked us for 2 private tours, a wine and castle tour for the day. Thursday, which is Kris's special day, it's gonna be a surprise and lastly Friday will be Disneyland all day. After that then we have the rest of the trip to do whatever we feel like doing. Everyone got that?" she said, closing her hands together then pointing and looking to everyone at the table.

"Got it!" Alice said.

"Me too!" I said.

"Me three! Just thinking about it is making me excited! This is going to be so much fun!" Adeline said with excitement, clapping to herself.

A thought then occurred to me.

Vanessa turned to me. "What's up?" She looked concerned. "I know it's gonna be a busy week but you'll have so much fun there, trust me".

I snapped out of my thought. I looked at her.

"Oh, I'm fine, really" I said reassuring her. "I was just gonna ask which castle were going to after the wine tour?"

"Oh, well I was actually going to tell you when we get to Paris but since everyone's here already, I'll tell you."

We all leaned in to listen.

"I'll make this quick since we have to get going soon…"

"Avalon Castle, built in 1395, a beautiful and mesmerizing palace that anybody would want to stay at or even live there. It once belonged to King Jules the 1st, a wise and great ruler, who loved his kingdom and everyone around him, especially his son and grandson, who meant the world to him more than anything. In 1415, he fell ill all of sudden and died, just days after visiting his grandson for his 15th birthday."

"Oh my god, that's so tragic. I can't imagine what his family was going through…"  
Adeline said looking down but also shocked.

"It got even worse after that…"

"Why, what happened" I said starting to get curious and worried.

"…just days after his grandson turned 15, he moved into his castle after something bad happened to him while being out late one night…

"What happened to him? Do you know?" Adeline asked.

"From what I heard, he got attacked by a creature…"

"What kind of creature" Alice asked

Vanessa closed her eyes for a moment then opened them back up, she got serious for a moment.

…a Vampire"

The three of us all gasped.

"Yes, a vampire. He knew that he was going to become one himself eventually so he simply had no other choice but to leave his kingdom so that he could protect everyone and himself, even the people he loved most."

"Poor thing" I said looking devastated.

"Yes it is, and get this, I've heard rumours that he comes around at nighttime, looking for something specific. I don't know what it is but we'll probably find out more once we get there I guess."

"Maybe" I said.

After a moment of silence came around us, Vanessa spoke up again.

"Well, we should get going, it's getting late and our flight is going to be here soon, I'll get the bill, you guys can start heading out if you want or just wait for me by the front doors"

"Yes, Ma'am" Adeline said.

"Sounds good" Alice said.

"Good enough for me" I said

With that, the three of us got up from our seats, grabbed our bags and purses, and headed out towards the front doors to wait for Vanessa.

~~~~  
September 11th, 2014, 7:47am

We had just arrived at the waiting area, there were other people already waiting by the doors to open up to get inside the airplane, some were still sitting in the attached chairs and some were by the big window looking at the big aircraft in front of us. Just outside the big window, I could see a bunch of vehicles by the huge aircraft. One was a truck with a picture of fruits and vegetables on the side that was facing us, for sure that's a delivery truck loading the food and beverages in to the plane, the other vehicle was smaller, carrying all the baggage and luggage to the cargo carrier down beneath.

We turned and huddled up together. Vanessa spoke up.

"Ok, well there's already a line up starting to form so what we'll do is Kris and I will wait in the line up while you two can sit in the chairs and keep an eye out."

We all nodded in agreement. Vanessa and I went to the line up while Adeline and Alice went to go sit in the nearest chairs.

The line up wasn't long really, about a few good amount of people in front of us.

10 minutes later… 7:57am

Even though we've been waiting for about 10 minutes, It felt like forever, I was starting to get more and more anxious as we stood in line, not only that, my whole body was just shaking uncontrollably, my heart was beating so fast that it wouldn't stop, making this even more nerve wrecking for me. But that's not what's making me worry most.

My mind suddenly went back to the story of that young prince that got attacked by a vampire years ago. I can't even imagine what he through, suffering all of that trouble and pain at such a young age. I almost cried at the thought.

How did he react when he found out that his grandfather had passed on?

How did he feel after that? Shocked? Sad? Angry? Depressed maybe? All of the above? Why was he out that one late night?

Was it cause of his grandfather's sudden passing? Did it upset him so much that it made him ran off so suddenly?  
Or something else?

After all these years, even as a vampire, I bet he still feels like that, exactly the same as it all started for him.

Vanessa mentioned that he comes out at night, looking for something specific, but what?

What's his purpose? Evil? Hatred? Revenge?…Love?

Are those rumours really true? If they are, then, I don't know what to expect.

I had so many questions right now, I didn't know which one to start with. I guess I'll have to wait until we get there to find out.

I was so distracted right now, that I didn't realize the doors to the airplane were opened up.

Vanessa snapped her fingers in front of my face. "Uh, hello?

I suddenly snapped out of my thoughts. "Huh" I said looking at her.

She pointed me towards something. I looked to see what she was referring too, the doors to the airplane were already open and that the other people in front of us have already gone in.

"Whoops, my bad" I apologized as I was walking toward the female flight attendant in the red uniform to hand her my flight ticket. I then started to head down into the dark tunnel towards to the aircraft. Good thing Vanessa booked first class for us. That I was going to enjoy for sure.

Vanessa then spotted Adeline and Alice not too far from us, she then waved at them to get their attention, they looked up to see her gesturing to them saying that it's time to go and that people were starting to head in, they got the message and started to get their bags and purses, they got up from their seats and quickly walked over to where the flight attendant was standing to hand her their tickets, Vanessa did the same thing as well. They then walked into the dark tunnel ahead of them. As soon as everyone was on board, the young flight attendant then doubled checked to make sure that no one was left behind. When she saw that there was no else left, she then went inside toward the plane and closed the doors behind her.

As soon as everyone was inside, the tunnel for the plane started to come unattached, within minutes it was gone.

As soon as I saw it disappear, I lost all hope.

"This is it" I said smiling nervously toward Vanessa who was sitting next to me. She looked at me, she can obviously tell that I was very shaken up.

She then grabbed my hand.

"It is" She said smiling nervously, her voice also shaken up but with excitement in it.

We looked over beside us, Adeline and Alice were also doing the same thing holding each others hand. We all did.

They then looked at us. "Ready, girls?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah!" Adeline said feeling adrenaline going inside of her.

"I've been ready since the day you first booked this vacation" Alice said next feeling determined.

"Ready as I'll ever be" I said, my voice still sounding shaky but determined as well.

"Same here" Vanessa said lastly.

This was really it. I was finally going to leave my home country to experience something new and exciting, all on my own. The only thing I had to do right now was breathe and pray for this to be all good and that we'll get to Paris safe and


	3. The Dream

Chapter 3:

"The Dream"

September 11th, 2014, 8:30am

After going through safety demonstrations and inflight instructions, the plane started to roll away away from the gate where entered from and started to make its way to the runway. My heart was beating so fast that I was having a hard time breathing, adrenaline was rushing inside of me. I've been on a plane before but this time was different, I wasn't with family, I was on my own and really it was a completely new experience for me, but I know deep down in my heart that I can do this, know matter how scared or nervous I was, I have to do this, not just for me but for the sake of my friends, family and our safety. I promised everyone I would do this and I am, I'm doing the right thing and that's making them proud.

We've finally reached the runway, before taking off, a mans voice came through the intercom. It sounded deep but normal.

"Attention passengers, this is your captain speaking, were preparing for take off so if everyone can please fasten their seat belts, we should be good to go. The duration of the flight will be 7hrs 30mins."

That's what we exactly did, we fasten our seat belts and so did everyone else, including the flight attendants. As soon it was given the 'all clear' signal, the plane then slowly started making its way down the airstrip. Within minutes, it sped up even more, even faster, soon enough, it was going at full speed. I felt myself being pushed back against my seat, a look of shock and desperation sprawled across on my face. I was hanging on for dear life as I then felt a heavy but light weight lifted off of my shoulder. That's when I felt it, the plane was slowly starting to lift up off from the ground slowly, within in seconds, it was only air I felt, I no longer felt the ground beneath us. We ascended more and more until we reached above the clouds.

Then a voice came through the intercom again. But female this time.

"Attention everyone, we have now reached full altitude, the seat belt sign has been turned off, you may now move around the cabin. However, we recommend to keep your seat belt fastened while your seated. In a few moments, our lovely flight attendants will be coming around to offer small breakfast, light snacks as well as hot or cold drinks. Alcoholic drinks and lunches will be available later during the flight. For our inflight entertainment, we'll be screening "Blended". Right now, sit back, relax and enjoy the flight."

We took off our seat belts and got up to do a quick stretch. I went to the carry on to grab my pink and grey winter themed sleeping mask from Victoria Secret and my white neck pillow with the half white/red maple leafs that said 'CANADA' in red. I felt pretty tired from this morning so I might go straight to sleep right after I get something to drink. I didn't want snacks or anything else as I was still too full from the buffet.

I went back to my seat, I then saw the girls get some of their stuff as well. Vanessa also went to go get her sleeping mask and neck pillow, Adeline went to go pull out a book she brought with her, Alice did the same thing except hers wasn't an actual book, an adult colouring book to be precise. I brought mines too in case if I wanted to do some colouring later.

When they went back to their seats, the flight attendants came out shortly after with a cart full of refreshments. One came to our side.

"Would you ladies like anything?" she asked friendly.

"Just water for me" Vanessa simply said.

"Same as her" I simply said.

She pulled out two small plastic cups and put ice in them and then filled them up using the small water dispenser that was in the cart. She then handed out the cups to us. The cup was cold from touching it, little droplets of water already coming down the cup.

"Enjoy ladies" She said smiling.

"Thank you" We both said.

After she walked from us, we looked at each other for a moment then to Adeline and Alice who also had water in their hands. We raised our cups altogether.

"Here's to us celebrating not just a beautiful vacation together but for a wonderful person who will be become 18 like us very soon" Vanessa announced quietly then turned to look at me.

I blushed. " I know, I know"

"Cheers, ladies!" We clinked our cups to each other since we all couldn't reach and each took a sip of water. After our cups were empty, we set them aside for the flight attendant to collect afterwards.

We then went to go do our own things, Adeline started reading her book, Alice went to go colour the pages in her colouring book while Vanessa and I got our sleeping masks on top of our heads and then placing our neck pillows for comfort.

"Let's get some shut eye before they come serve us lunch" I said while yawning.

Vanessa nodded sleepily, then yawned too. "Uh huh"

We placed the sleeping masks on our eyes and adjusted ourselves a bit to a more comfortable position. Within a few seconds, our eyes slowly closed as we both passed out into a deep sleep.

~~~~  
I woke up minutes later to find myself not on the plane anymore but a rather large room. I stood up on my arms.

I looked around me. "Where the hell am I?" I asked myself.

I couldn't make out where I was, darkness was all I can see right now. The only light in here was from the full moon, shining its bright white light through the big window behind me. It was so close that it almost blinded me. I could even see my own shadow on the shiny tile floors.

"Whoa, I've never seen the moon up that close before, it's so beautiful." I whispered to myself, mesmerized.

As much as I'm admiring the scenery in front of me right now, I had to find out where I was. I tried to get up but I found myself struggling instead.

"Ugh! Damn it, c'mon!" Nothing. "Ugh! Oh my god! Why can't I…"What the hell? I don't remember wearing this."

I looked down towards my body, I saw that I wasn't in my black tank top and beach pants anymore. Instead I was wearing a white dress that was between an a-line and ballgown style with lace long sleeves and an open back which was exposing my bare back. It looked more of a wedding dress to me.

"Why the hell am I wearing a wedding dress for?" I said questioning myself.

"It's actually more of a ballgown to be precise and might I say, you look very beautiful in it."

I heard a voice that sounded charming but pleasant. I looked around as to where it came from but darkness was all I could find.

"Who..who's there?"

I heard footsteps coming towards me. I started to panic, my irises started shrinking, my heart was beating so fast, it wouldn't stop no matter how scared I was right now. The footsteps got even closer and louder. I tried to calm down but I just couldn't. The only thing I could think of was running out of here but I didn't know where to go, I didn't even know where "here" was. The only thing I could do right now was pray.

"Please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me" was all I could say right now.

The figure finally came out fully shown.

He appeared to be a royal blue hedgehog with tan arms, stomach and muzzle, long blue spiky hair, white gloves, red and white sneakers with a yellow buckle attached to each side and golden yellow eyes plus a black cape. He was actually kind of cute.

He extended his right hand out towards me "Need help?" he asked.

I hesitated for a moment.

"It's ok, I won't hurt you" He said reassuring me with a small smile.

My mind was just all over the place. Can I trust him? Will he hurt me? Should I even let him help me? I didn't know what to do. That was until my brown eyes found his golden irises, they had a small gleam in them as they reflected from the shine of the moon. I was hypnotized by this. Something tells me he just was being nice and offered to help me out. Also, if I wanted to find out where I was than he's probably the only one that knows.

So I grabbed his hand, I felt him pull me up with such strength. I was on my feet within seconds.

"Thanks" I said still shaken up.

"No problem" he said

It was silent for a moment until the blue hedgehog spoke up again.

"I bet your wondering where you are and why?" He asked

"Uhhh, yeah, I was actually gonna ask you that and also why I'm in a ball gown for actually?" I asked back.

I had to admit it though, it did look beautiful on me. Actually my kind of style, reminded me of my prom dress except it was teal green and sleeveless but still gorgeous.

He extended his right hand out to me again.

"Come with me and I'll tell you"

Knowing that I can trust him now and that he won't hurt me, without hesitating this time, I grabbed his hand. He then lead us back down the same way he came from.

He then stopped midway to look back at me.

"Oh and the ballgown by the way, just something for you to wear in the meantime" He said answering my question from before.

"Uhh, okay" I said weirdly.

"Don't worry, you won't be in it for long" He answered before heading back down the lightly dimmed hallway.

I raised an eyebrow, confusion came to my mind. What does he mean by that? A thought then occurred to me…No, no it can't be that…Can it though?

If it was, then I must be dreaming right now. Yes, I've "done it" before in multiple dreams and it always feels so real but in reality really, I haven't yet. Hopefully this was only just a dream and that I'll wake up from it soon.

I pushed the thought away from my head for now and continued walking down with this mysterious but cute hedgehog.

Seconds later…

We had arrived at a big open doorway, inside revealed to be what I'm guessing is a living room.

The floor was wooden brown, the walls were the same colour as the hedgehog standing next to me, royal blue but with a diamond design outlined in gold, attached to the wall was a blue marble fireplace, reflecting the gentle small waves from the ocean, above it was a painting of the moon, painted in blue casting off its reflection on the still dark blue water with mountains and trees surrounding the background, making it more appealing and elegant. In the middle was a triangle patterned rug supporting various blues and blacks, above was a rectangular glass coffee table with a blue glass vase casing pink and blue roses, beside it was a 3 piece silver candle holder with of course 3 white cylinder candles inside the holders and dangling crystals. Above the table was a golden chandelier also with dangling crystals. Lastly, in the middle of the room sat a navy blue love seat with white pillows with blue mandalas design on it.

It actually looked pretty soft and cozy .  
"Would you like to sit?" The blue hedgehog asked me.

"Uhh...Sure"

He lead us down toward the blue sofa for us to sit.

We both then sat down. The cushions felt really soft.

"This is actually a really nice room, I'm guessing blue's your favourite colour?" I asked trying to be friendly as possible while looking around for a brief moment.

"It is actually, it's a very pretty colour" He said intrigued himself. "What about you?"

"I have a few favourites I love but the one I love the most is purple, it's such a wonderful colour, it gives off a creative and luxurious aroma. Especially when I look at look at lavender, once you smell its wonderful scent, you can't help but feel calm and relaxed as it takes you to another place in time." I naturally said now thinking about it.

He closed his eyes for a moment, looking relaxed.

"I know exactly what you mean. I too have smelled the wonderful fragrance that comes from that little purple flower. I use it sometimes to give out some purity and serenity around my self."

I then looked to see him looking very placid. For some reason, I couldn't help but smile a little. He actually seemed like a really nice and kind person. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

This felt really weird for me somehow though. I've met lots of cute guys before, had multiple crushes on them as well and I'm still not used to talking to them alone. My whole life was involved only around me really, but talking with this mysterious and handsome being was actually going pretty well. I was enjoying myself so far.

He then opened up his eyes again. He turned his head to look at me at me.

"Anyway, changing subjects, I bet your still curious as to where you are and why?"

"Oh, right, guess I got caught up in the moment that I almost forgot about that" I said realizing just now, almost blushing.

"No worries, that happens to me sometimes as well. Anyways, that room you woke up in was the main ballroom…

'Ballroom?' I thought.

"Also that ballgown you have on, it was the only thing I had for clothing"

"Uhh, What do you mean by that?" I asked getting a little lost and feeling a bit wary.

"When I first found you, your body was lying on top of a mud puddle, you were very still so I couldn't tell if you were alive or just fell unconscious, plus your clothes were all wet and dirty and I didn't want to leave you there like that so I brought you back here instead. The ballroom was the closest room from where I was so I put you there for now, went to go fetch the only clothing I had which was the ballgown, came back, changed you out of your old clothing and into this instead. I was going to try and wake you to be sure but you were starting to stir around so I left quickly without having to disturb you. I came back not too long ago to check up on you and saw that you awoke minutes later. I was going to call you but then I saw how you were looking at the moon and saying that you've never seen it up close before and how beautiful it was and just seeing you in that dress, never have I seen something so pure and beautiful. For the first time in years, I felt mesmerized and in heaven. You were like an angel that just came down from heaven. I couldn't resist telling that you looked beautiful in that dress." He confessed.

I didn't know what to say to all of that as I just stared at him wide-eyed. I blushed big time, looking embarrassed and feeling awkwardness around us but at the same time though I felt shy, admired and well, warmed up. I noticed that his head was turned the opposite direction too. I guess he feels the way I do right now but really, can I blame him? If it wasn't for him then I would still be outside on the ground all dirty and unconscious. I had to say something to him but what?

I was about to open my mouth but he looked back and interrupted me.

"Oh and this might sound crazy but your actually dreaming right now."

I rolled my eyes up and thought for a moment, then realized he was right. I looked back at him.

"Oh, well that explains everything, why I'm here and in this really pretty ballgown. But if I'm dreaming right now then how are you here then? How am I suppose to know if your real or not?" I asked.

"That's because I'm dreaming too" He answered.

"So, your sleeping too then?"

"Yes I am"

"Well that actually explains as to how you found me outside of this place and brought me here to safety" I said now realizing.

He nodded in agreement. I still noticed him looking shy and embarrassed. I chuckled under my breath a bit. I touched his shoulder, he looked at me a bit shocked.

"Hey, it's ok, you did the right thing of bringing me here, you really didn't have to do that but...thank you I appreciate it anyway" I said with reassurance.

"You're not mad?" He asked worriedly.

I shaked my head. " Uhh, well besides the whole you changing me out of my clothes and into this gown part then no I'm not mad."

He gave a small smile.

"Ok, good, I'm glad… He said with relief. "Oh and your welcome, anything for a pretty little thing like you"

I blushed again.

"Ok, seriously, your making me blush again, stop that" I said teasing him playfully.

"Hey, I can't help myself, it's not everyday I get to chat and have fun with someone, especially if it's someone like you" He said in a playful manner.

We both laughed for what seemed like forever.

After seconds, the laughter stopped. We both then looked at each other.

"I gotta say, I was a bit hesitant at first but now I can see that your actually a really nice, kind and sincere person, I guess you aren't so bad after all" I said.

"Oh, well thank you, you aren't so bad yourself. In fact, your actually one of the most sweetest, kindest and nicest people I've ever meet in a long time." He said.

"Oh wow, really? Thank you, I actually get that a lot from people I know."

"Well, they must like you a lot then, huh?" He asked.

"They do actually"

"With your personality and beauty, I can see why" He said with a smirk.

I shyly laughed while covering my mouth with my left hand to hide my  
shyness.

My eyes suddenly shrunk then closed tightly as I felt my head starting to pound hard, even my vision was getting blurry. The room then started to get more and faint as the pounding continued. I then started to hear voices…Kris...Kris, it's time to wake up…The voice calling me sounded familiar…Kris, get up already!…Vanessa? I grabbed my head with both of my hands to try to make the pain go away but it didn't.

I then felt my head being held but it wasn't me holding it this time, my eyes slowly opened to see the blue hedgehog holding my face together with both his hands, looking at me worriedly.

"What's wrong? Are you all right? You don't look so well"

"I..I don't know…my head is hurting like crazy, my vision's blurring up, the room's starting to disappear, voices in my head…I think I'm..."

"Your starting to wake up, that's what's happening" He said.

I sighed. "Your probably right, just when things were getting good around here."

He laughed slightly.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could stay longer" I said sounding a bit upset.

"Don't worry, it's fine, really…" Judging by the sad smile on his face, he didn't want me to go but knew I couldn't stay any longer. He looked down with closed eyes, tears almost coming out of his eyes. I kind of feel bad now.

"I really wish you could stay here a bit longer but seeing that you have to go now, I won't keep you here."

I put both of my hands on his face. He then looked back up to me with those sparkling golden eyes of his .

"Hey, it's ok, I'm sure we'll see each other again soon enough, there's going to be plenty of other dreams so don't be so upset about." I said, reassuring him that there's nothing to cry about.

"Yes, your right" He said reassuring himself.

The pounding in my head continued as everything around me started to slowly disappear from my eyes.

"It's getting worse, you must go now"

"Yes but before I do, I need to ask you something?" I asked, trying to ignore the pain inside my head.

"Of course, anything" He said.

"What's your name?"

"You'll find out soon enough" He said teasing me.

"Playing hard to get, huh?"

"I'd prefer being mysterious"

"Well then, I'll play your little game and find out for myself"

"I wish you luck then"

With that I felt myself pass out on his lap.

"Sleep tight, beautiful" He softly said while stroking the left side of my head.

~~~~  
Everything was white for a moment until I felt someone shaking my shoulder.

"Kris, wake up" Someone whispered.

I lifted up my eye mask, blinking my eyes open slowly as I turned to see Vanessa beside me.

"Well, Looks like someone had a good sleep"

I smiled tiredly "Oh yeah, you have no idea" I said stretching out my arms and legs.

"Uh, anyway lunch is going to be served in about 15 minutes. I woke you up just in time."

"Oh yeah? What time is it anyway?" I asked still sounding tired.

"12:15pm" She answered.

"Wow, already, that was fast. Was I really that tired?" I asked her.

"Probably, I felt the same way as we both went to be so late last night. I should really learn how to go to bed early" She told her self.

"You say that all the time and you still don't do it" I said to her almost scolding her.

"You don't do it either so I guess we're both even then." She said scolding me back teasingly.

"Touché"

"Mhm" was all that came from her.

"Well, I'll be back in a few minutes" I said while getting up from my seat, stretching my body again before heading to use the restroom.

"Hurry up or else I'm eating your food instead."

I turned to glare at her.

"Heh heh, yeah I don't think so" I said warning her before turning back towards the restroom.

She playfully rolled her eyes back and smiled. 'Wow, her parents were right, she is clingy with her food' She said in her head.

I approached the door to the 'lavatory' as it said on the door but soon saw that the lock said 'Occupied' on it.

'Damn it' I said quietly to myself.

I laid my back against the wall, crossing my arms and legs and slowly waited for my turn.

As I waited, a thought occurred to me. I wonder how it looks outside right now? I thought. I turned to look at the closest window by me, I could slightly see the sun peeking its bright rays through the window of the first row of seats, reminding me of the moon shining its bright white light through the big window in my dream hours ago, where I met that mysterious hedgehog minutes later.

Normally I can't remember the dreams I have sometimes but this one I definitely remembered, all of it. I smiled at the memory but frowned a moment later followed by a sigh. I felt somewhat guilty for leaving the poor hedgehog like that. Before leaving the dream, I took a good look at him, the look on his face, it's like he didn't want me to go at all. But I remember saying to him that we'll see each other again in other dreams so hopefully if that ever happens again then maybe hopefully it'll cheer him up a bit, make him more happy even.

My thoughts got interrupted as I then heard the door to the restroom open. I moved over just a smidge to let the young lady pass by me. She looked and smiled back at me.

"Sorry about that" She said apologizing.

"It's ok, no worries" I said back smiling also.

I went in as soon as she went away. I locked the door behind me, switching the lock from 'Vacant' to 'Occupied' again.

I drank quite a bit before so I had to go really bad. I went to the sink as soon as I was finished with my business. After washing my hands, I looked in the mirror in front of me.

My eyes looked baggy as I still felt pretty tired.

Maybe I should just sleep whole flight then? No, I shouldn't, I'll should do something else, like my adult colouring book, maybe? Yeah, that's sounds good, I'll do that after I eat, just something to get mind off things…or a certain dream that I just had hours ago.

Honestly, out of all the dreams that I've had, this one was certainly the best one I've ever had so far. Yes, it may have weird and awkward at first but it actually turned out to be better than I thought it would. I smiled at the thought, but there was one only thing in that dream that was bothering me at the back of head.

His name…

Before I woke up, I asked what his name was…he said that I'd find out soon enough.

Was there a specific reason why he wouldn't tell me his name? Maybe he didn't feel like telling me? Or just didn't have enough time time to say it to me? Or maybe he doesn't even want me to know his name?

I really don't know why but I was curious to find out what it was. He said 'I'd find out his name soon enough.

'Alright hedgehog, you want me to play your little game? Then I shall play it.'

I then heard my stomach growling.

"Well, better get back to my seat" I said.

I quickly fixed my hair my into a bun, unlocked the door then headed back to my seat.

"Your lucky" Vanessa said looking at me when I sat back down.

"Really?" I said jokingly, noticing the food didn't come yet.

She gave me fake smile, then raised an eyebrow. "You know I'm just playing with you right?"

"Yeah, I know, you always bug me and so does everyone else I know" I said.

"It's because we all love you that's why"

"Yeah I know"

We saw the food cart being prepped up with food trays and drinks by the flight attendants. We pulled down the attached trays from our seats so that we're ready when they come. Adeline and Alice did the same thing as well.

I looked back towards the window again, the sun was still peeking its bright rays through the small oval shaped glass. So much was going through my head right now, I didn't know where to begin, I felt very dazed and spaced out at the moment. I decided to just put the thoughts aside for now and try to enjoy the rest of the flight.


	4. Bienvenue au Paris

Chapter 4:

"Bienvenue à Paris!"

Time and Place Unknown...

"Where am I this time?" I woke up to find myself not on the plane again but in another dark room. I stood up in a sitting position with my hands resting on the cold floor and before I could try to get up, I looked down this time and noticed that I was in my normal clothing this time, thank god. I looked around for a bit and noticed it looked slightly similar in a way. It looked like the same room I was in last time, except for two things. One was the big window in front of me, this time from what I could see…it looked cracked. I squinted my eyes but couldn't make it out. I got up and walked closer to get a better view of it. The window wasn't cracked at all...it was actually snow, sitting on the sill with some showing on the glass, melting into little tiny droplets of water, sliding down to the bottom of the ledge. It didn't take me long to notice that it was actually snowing lightly outside. I took a quick peek outside, snowflakes gently falling but swiftly from the blue night sky onto the snow covered ground, some falling right onto the window glass, showing their beautiful shape and design. Also with the moon shining bright high in the sky, giving the background a nice soft, mellow light blue glowing aura to it. I was mesmerized just by looking at it. It would make a great painting but not in this moment as something else has been catching my attention…the one thing that has me in a trance, since I've been in this room, other than what's going on outside…the mysterious glowing figure that was in front of me. I went a bit closer to see it better. It was a blue rose glowing brightly inside a glass dome, sitting on a small round marble table. It's petals were falling off gently onto the cold stone table.

"Woah" was all I could say.

Seeing this flower, it reminds of the one from Beauty & the Beast. One of my favourite Disney movies as a kid. I found it scary at first but soon realized it wasn't bad at all, it was actually a really good and cute movie. I also found it funny as some parts made me laugh too.

'Ahh, good times' I said in my head.

I looked at the glowing rose for a good while, it was so pretty and mesmerizing that I could easily touch the glass surrounding on the outside of the small plant…I reached both my hands out slowly but stopped just inches away from touching the small glass dome, I pulled my hands back, something in the back of my head was telling me not to go near it but at the same time…it wanted me to touch it…so I did.

I put both my hands on both sides of the glass, carefully but gently I lifted up the small dome and put it under my right arm and reached for the flower with my left hand slowly…

"Wait! Don't touch that!…"

I heard someone shout behind me but it was already too late as I touched the stem of the small plant.

I felt a bolt of energy rush through my body, I felt myself fall backwards but luckily I felt someone catch me just before hitting the ground.

I couldn't make out who it was as my vision started to get blurry...seconds later darkness was all I could see. The last thing I heard was the sound of glass breaking next to me.

My eyes suddenly opened, I still could see darkness but realized that I was wearing my eye mask over them. I lifted it over my head. I was back on the plane. I looked around sleepily, it was very quiet, everyone was doing there own thing, I looked to the girls.

Alice was sleeping, Adeline was on her headphones, listening to music probably and Vanessa wasn't in her seat, she must've went to the restroom I guess.

I laid back in my seat. I guess that lunch I had made me fall asleep again. Just thinking about it makes me hungry still.

Grilled Salmon with lemon and butter spread, roasted potatoes and mixed vegetables with a bun roll and a small butter spread.

Man, that was so good. I wasn't able to get any alcoholic drinks unfortunately because I was still under age but Vanessa got a small bottle  
of champagne so I was able to share some with her since she's 19. Plus a bottle of mineral water, just to be on the safe side.

Well luckily in Paris, it's 18 to drink so I'm glad.

I went to go pull out my pink and black backpack under my seat (I didn't want it in the compartment since I was going to be taking stuff out every so often incase if I get bored) I unzipped the small front pocket, grabbed my phone and took a quick look at the time:

9:10pm

We should be landing in the next half hour or so.

I saw Vanessa come from around the corner back to her. She smiled when she saw me.

"Have another good sleep, I'm guessing?"

"Oh yeah, you have no idea" I said drastically, giving a still sleepily smile.

She raised an eyebrow. "Uh…okay then…uh so anyway…" she continued  
while sitting back in her seat, "We should be there soon, within the next 20 minutes or so with the time difference too."

Paris had a 6 hour time difference than us so she's right. That's when the voice of the pilot came through the intercom.

"Hello, everyone. We are slowly making our descent into Paris, France, local time here is 9:10pm, current temperature right now is 17 degrees with clear night skies, We are just 20 minutes away from arriving at Paris Charles de Gaulle Airport. We hope you've had a great flight with us and enjoy your stay in the city."

I looked to the window where Adeline and Alice were sitting at, they both were trying to take pictures of the upcoming city below us along with the clear night sky above us.

As the I felt the aircraft slowly making its way down, another voice came back on the intercom.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are starting to make our descent, please make sure that your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position. Also, make sure that you securely fasten your seat belt and all carry-on luggage is stowed either under your seat in front of you or in the overhead bins above you. Thank you." One of the flight attendants announced.

With that said, I grabbed my backpack from underneath my seat and started to pack my things. I didn't have much out but still. The only thing I left out though was my light black sweater. Just in case if it gets a little chilly later.

"Nervous, still?" Vanessa asked while packing her things as well.

"Uh, well, yeah but not as much before. When I woke just minutes ago, the knots in my stomach weren't there anymore, I guess all that sleeping helped me just relax and calm down for awhile I guess" I said, putting away my backpack.

"Yeah, I guess and you know what I just noticed to now?" She asked putting her backpack under her seat.

I sat up. "What?"

She sat up as well and looked at me "You've been sleeping this entire flight"

"I did my colouring book for a bit"

She raised and eyebrow "Yeah, for like what 5 minutes? After you ate lunch" She said.

"It's not fault my fault that these have small and tight spaces. Gripping those pens make my hand hurt just after a few minutes."

"Well then don't grip it so tight then"

"I know but it helps me to keep it still and steady as possible so that I'm not trying going over the lines as much."

"Ok, whatever you say."

With that said, I got up from my seat, stretched out my arms and headed to the washroom one last time. I went straight to the one in front of me, I saw the lock once more saying 'Occupied'.

I sighed. "Really?"

I walked quickly to the one on the other side.

"Alice just went in there" Adeline said behind me.

I sighed heavier, with a bit of frustration.

I walked quickly to the other two that are in the way back of the plane, both doors were open, assuming they're empty. I sighed with relief. "Thank you" I said as I walked into the one on my left side.

Seconds later...

After washing my hands, I looked in the mirror and sighed heavily.

'I swear to god, this whole entire flight I was sleeping, Vanessa was right. Was I really that tired? Maybe I was and the weirdest part about it, were those strange dreams. Now that I'm thinking about it, those rooms I was in, they looked almost the same.

Then that blue hedgehog came into thought.

'You'll find out who I am soon enough' His voice popped into my head.

'I don't who or what you are, if I don't know find out sooner or later, then I will just have to figure it out for my self instead. But…there's only one problem though… just how am I suppose to know if your an actually real being or not? Are you just something that just comes into dreams only? I don't know really but I'll just have to wait and find out I guess.' I said in my head.

All of these thoughts were starting to give me a headache.

I suddenly almost lost my balance as I felt the shaking and rumbling of the plane as it started to make its way down more to the ground.

"Woah" I gripped the sink to pull my self back up.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I forgot were going to land less than 15 minutes from now.

"Heh, whoopsie, almost forgot about that, better get back to my seat" I said.

I turned around, grabbed the door handle, slid it open and walked quickly back to my seat.

~~~~

The flight attendants were just quickly collecting everyone's garbage and leftovers before heading back to their own seats to prepare for landing.

One of them was coming closer in my direction, I noticed an empty seat on my right, I quickly sat in it so they can pass by.

I nodded as they came by, they did the same.

Once they were gone, I got up quickly and headed towards my seat.

Minutes later…

We were in our seats talking, when we heard the little 'ding', we looked to see that the indicator for seat belt has been turned on.

We put on our seat belts and just quietly waited.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, were just about to make our final descent, please make sure that all your belongings are either put away with in the compartments above you or under your seat. Also, make sure that your seat belt is on and fastened tightly" The flight attendant announced.

I could feel my heart leaping out of my chest as the plane turned to the left and made its way down even quicker.

I turned to look at Vanessa who was looking at me with eagerness but also with concern.

She grabbed my hand and gave a small smile.

"It's ok" I mouthed out.

The engine got louder as it was seconds away from hitting the ground.

This is it, this was really it. As of now, I swear on my life, I won't just promise myself but to my friends and family that I will have the best time I can possibly can have here.

It went down even more faster…faster…bump,bump…the plane's wheels touched us to the ground, it was then followed by an applause from the passengers for the pilot who safely got us down here. We also clapped as well.

It was then followed by an announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Paris Charles de Gaulle Airport, the local time here is 9:55pm and the temperature is 16.5 degrees .  
For your safety and comfort, please remain seated with your seat belt fastened until the Captain turns off the Fasten Seat Belt sign. This will indicate that we have parked at the gate and that it is safe for you to move about.

Please check around your seat for any personal belongings you may have brought on board with you and please use caution when opening the overhead bins, as heavy articles may have shifted around during the flight.

If you require deplaning assistance, please remain in your seat until all other passengers have deplaned. One of our crew members will then be pleased to assist you.

On behalf of Air France Airlines and the entire crew, I'd like to thank you for joining us on this trip and we are looking forward to seeing you on board again in the near future. Have a nice stay!"

The flight attendant announced.

We waited as the plane slowed down and made its way to the gate.

~~~

When the plane came to a complete stop, everyone took off their seat belt as soon as the seat belt light turned off.

We quickly got our bags from under our seats and headed for the door as quickly as possible .

We said goodbye and thank you to the flight attendants before making our way in the dark tunnel that lead out to the entry of the airport.

Vanessa said that this airport was huge, same like ours except some areas looked different like 2 years ago when she came for Art School, the interior of it looked very stylish, red carpet, varieties of popular stores, also great restaurants that I didn't even hear about except one, Hippopotamus, from what I heard the food is really good here and the staff are very friendly.

We were on our way to the customs area but first had to wait in line for the showing for the declaration cards. I saw that Vanessa had them already in hand for presentation.

That's one of the things I like about her, she always comes prepared and ready for anything. The line up was moving pretty quick, good thing we were near the front, it was our turn before we knew it.

Vanessa showed the security guard our cards, he looked and checked them over quickly.

"Alright go ahead, merci"

We made our way down to the baggage area to collect our luggage, it wasn't busy really, especially at this time.

Once we got our luggage, we headed into the line up for the customs.

"Vanessa, call your uncle and tell him that were here and to come get us"  
Adeline asked her.

"Already on it" She said grabbing her phone from her sweater.

I liked her uncle a lot, his name's Theo, he's also her Mom's twin brother,  
he's lived here pretty much since him and her Mom, Juliette were born. The first time I met him was at a party Juliette was throwing about 10 years ago, he usually only comes when there's a special occasion going on or if it's for the holiday season. Vanessa was 9 and I was 8, we've been friends for only a few months at that point. Man, time flies fast, and pretty soon in 7 days, I'll be 18, that's gonna come by pretty fast too.

I suddenly felt the nerves coming back to me. I was jumping around, shaking my leg, taking a few deep breaths to calm myself down.

"Relax Kristina, you'll be fine, it's our first time too so don't make make your self get wound up about it" Adeline reassuring me.

"Yeah, she's right, this is a new experience for us too and were here to have fun, not because of you but for all of us." Alice said putting a hand on my shoulder.

I took one last big breath before speaking.

"Yes, you guys are right, we here to have fun and that's what were gonna do" I said, trying to be determined.

"They're right Kris..."

We turned to see that Vanessa was off her phone already.

"I've paid a lot for this trip and I don't want it to go to waste by you being a grumpy pants these next couple of weeks" She said.

I crossed my arms and gave a small smirk. "It's a good thing your family's filthy rich and I already said that I wasn't going too so relax."

She crossed her arms too and cracked a small laugh, rolled her eyes and shook her head at the same time.

"Your funny sometimes"

"I know"

"Anyway, what did your uncle say?" Alice interrupting us.

"He's sending over Pierre, he's just dropping off a friend of my uncle's so he'll come about 15-20 minutes to pick us up shortly" She said as we were moving up in the line.

Pierre was her uncle's assistant for years, he's been around Theo's side for a long time, he's done a lot for him. I've never met him but heard great things about him. One of them is Theo and him have actually been good friends for a very long time, they went to middle school together and have known each other since. Theo calls him his 'sidekick', 'partner in crime' or 'life saviour'. He was also Vanessa's godfather, she loved him like he's a second father to her not that would ever replace her birth father but still.

"We shouldn't be that long anyway" I said pointing to see that the line up is moving forward again.

"Yeah, its not even that busy, except for the many other people that came from our flight" Adeline said.

We looked around, the other half of the baggage and customs area were completely empty and dead.

"Prochain" the security guard called.

It was our turn to go through the baggage check.

~~~~

After baggage and security check, we made our way to the exit of the airport. Some people greeted us along the way out, mostly employees.

Before heading out, Vanessa motioned for us to come huddle by the where the washrooms were.

"Alright ladies, last call for a bathroom break, go now or else hold it in, its about a half-hour drive to the hotel from here."

As always, I didn't hesitate as I went straight in before anyone else.

"Well, obviously she was in no hurry to go" Alice said before heading in herself.

"No kidding, must've been all that champagne I shared with her and it was only a small bottle, plus that big bottle of mineral water too" Vanessa said.

"True" Adeline said

~~~~

Alice and I were watching the luggage while Vanessa and Adeline were in the restroom.

I was looking around the remaining area of the airport were in, it was huge and opened spaced, until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked to Alice, standing beside me.

"Oh, sorry I just wanted to see if your okay?"

"I'm fine...for now anyways" I really wasn't, my body was shaking a bit and slightly jumping up and down to get rid of the knots in my stomach, it wasn't helping. Not only that but I'd get sudden chills just standing here, it was a bit chilly in here.

She place a hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Maybe your still tired after all that champagne you drank"

"I couldn't help myself, it tasted so good I just wanted to drink the whole thing plus it is my birthday almost so why not start the pre-drinking before the 'actual' drinking starts."

She laughed slightly. "Your right but we'd agreed to only to have a few drinks and get tipsy, being drunk would actually make things worse, especially in a city like this, it's not safe out later at night, who knows what insane people are out there"

"Good point, it is a big city out there and were on our own too, so all of us have to take pre-cautions."

"Exactly, so don't stress yourself out too much, your not alone on this, remember that" she said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I responded by smiling reassuringly. Just then we heard voices behind us.

"Oh my god man, that's so funny!"

"I know right!"

Vanessa and Adeline were coming from the restroom, dying from laughter but calmed down quietly as they saw us.

"What's so funny?" I asked

"I saw this video on Facebook posted and holy shit, you have to watch it! I couldn't breath!" Adeline said, still trying to stop laughing but couldn't.

"Yeah! My stomach still hurts from all that, luckily, no one else was in there so we just enjoyed it while it lasted." Vanessa said, breathing hard.

"What was it about?" Alice asked.

"I'll text you the link later, Pierre just called saying he's about 5 minutes away, let's head out" Vanessa said.

With that, we grabbed our luggages and backpacks and headed for the exit.

~~~

We were outside of the airport, the area was mostly dead and quiet, except for some cabbies and some people outside waiting.

The night sky was clear and blue with stars hanging among it, th air was mild, a gentle breeze blowing against us. No sign of the moon though, probably on the other side of the sky.

Not too long after, a small black limo pulled up. Then someone came out of the drivers seat wearing a chauffeur uniform and hat, he was a tanned colour hedgehog, looked middle age.

"Bonsoir Dames"

"Hi Oncle, nice to see you again, long time no see, how are you?" Vanessa said as he kissed him on the cheek.

"Not too bad, thank you."

He helped us put our baggage in the trunk, then we headed into the small limo. Vanessa headed to the front of the car with her godfather while Adeline, Alice and I went into the back. I got stuck in the middle unfortunately, I always felt squished in and could never find the seat belt because it's always wedged in the little pockets underneath.

Pierre then headed into the driver's seat. "Alright, everyone all buckled in?" He said.

A bunch of "Uh Huhs", "Yeps" and "All good" were all heard in the car.

"Alrighty, then we're off!" He started the car up and headed down the main road.

40 minutes later...10:30pm

We pulled up to the hotel, from what I could see, it had a glamorous and classic look to it, marble and stone on the walkway and walls, satin red curtains surrounding the big glass door. The area surrounding it was dark except for the porch lights that were on.

"Here we are girls" Pierre said pulling up to the front of the massive building. We got out one at a time, I followed Alice out from the left side of the car.

We got our baggage from the trunk and started to head towards the front door.

"Thank you for driving us here Oncle." Vanessa said.

A bunch of "Thank you's" were said from the rest of us.

"It's my pleasure, anything for my niece and her friends"

We started to head in but Pierre stopped us.

"Oh wait a minute girls, before I forget…"

We stopped to turn at him.

"Theo's going to be hosting a Masquerade Party this coming Thursday in honour of Miss Kristina's birthday"

Everyone turned to me. I suddenly felt shy.

"Oh, wow, really? I don't know what to say. That's really nice of him he didn't to have to do that really but how does he know it's my birthday that anyway?"

"I emailed him way before hand just to remind him to mark it in his calendar" Vanessa said.

"Oh, right you told me I forgot"

She rolled her eyes playfully.

"But, anyway tell him thank you that was really kind of him" I said.

"I will" Pierre said, taking his hat off and bowing his head to bid us farewell.

"You girls have a goodnight now, and be careful out there, it's dangerous out there at nighttime especially with those rumours going on"

We all looked at each other then back at him. A sense of worry came over all of us.

"Ok, I've been wanting to ask this for awhile now but are you sure these are just rumours or just a myth?" Alice asked.

"Well, it used to me a myth many years ago but as you know, the years have went by and people now a days have been seeing glimpses of something blue with yellow eyes wandering around the streets of the city at night, some people have now been claiming it to be the grand son of the late King Jules the I."

"The one who left his kingdom after getting bitten by a vampire?" Adeline asked

"Yes, that's him. You girls seem to know a lot already about this, don't you?" He asked.

"I already told them before we got here. But not the whole thing as were going to Avalon Castle for a private tour on Wednesday"

"Ah, yes, that's right, Theo has told me. Such a beautiful castle, I've actually went inside of it one time but not for a tour...an investigation"

"Investigation, what for?" Vanessa asked.

He got serious for a moment.

"I have friends who investigate on the paranormal, we went inside to figure out some clues as if this 'being' is real or not. As the years went by, after people have been seeing and reporting about it, they wanted to give him a name to call him by, every so many years, they would give him a new name to call him by, people would refer to him as either "The Mysterious Figure" or "The Blue Blur" but after hearing the back story, people thought long and hard that these names don't suit him, then one day they came up a with a name that would suit him and his backstory perfectly."

"And that would be...?" I asked, putting a hand on my hip.

He was about to open his mouth, when his phone rang, the ringtone to it sounded very catchy and serene, I've heard it before, Vanessa had the same one for her Dad.

"Nice ringtone, french accordion background music, I like it." I said, nodding my head.

"Why, thank you, it's very lovely, I just love that kind of music" He smiled, while grabbing his phone from his pocket.

He looked to us. "It's your Tante, she's probably wondering where I am, I better take this, you girls should head inside, it's getting late."

"Yes, Oncle, thank you again" Vanessa said.

"Anytime, I'll send you the information for Thursday's party in couple of days, you girls have a good night now" He said running around back to the drivers seat.

"You too!" We all said waving back to him. He started the car and drove out towards the road, he honked before heading out.

Adeline crossed her arms and sighed. "Well, that was the most weirdest conversation that ever happened".

"There just rumours guys alright, they may or may not be true, not every myth or rumour is ever true, right?" Vanessa said, reassuring us.

"I guess" I said.

"You make a good point" Alice said.

Look, it's been a long day for all of us, don't forget we've all gotten up a bit early to get here. So, why don't we just turn in for the night?" Vanessa said

Before anyone could answer, all our stomachs growled, we looked down towards them.

"Right after we get something to eat" she stated.

"And just where are we going to get food exactly? Pretty much everything is closed really." I said

"I'll ask the front desk and see" Vanessa said.

"Sounds good to us" Adeline said.

Everyone nodded with her.

With out wasting time, we grabbed our stuff and headed in the hotel's front doors.

~~~  
Inside looked very vintage but had that classy, glamorous hotel look. We all looked around and had looks of astonishment planted on our faces.

We went up to the front desk to check in.

There was a young orange female fox lady at working at the computer. She looked up when she us come up.

"Bonsoir, mesdames, comment allez-vous tous ce soir?" She asked us.

Adeline, Alice and I exchanged confused looks as we didn't know how to answer her, we hardly knew or spoke any french.

"I assume you girls don't know how to speak french do you? She asked us. "That's all right"

"Uh, not really, sorry about that, but she does" I said putting a hand on Vanessa's shoulder.

"Ah, je vois, vous devez être d'ici, je suppose?

"Été tous du Canada mais j'ai une certaine famille qui vit ici" Vanessa said in french.

"Canada, huh? I'm planning on going in December for the holidays with my sister, we too have family there as well" She said, smiling.

"Wow, really? That's great! You'll love it there, especially at Christmas time!" She said all happily.

"Yes, I've never been there before, it's my first time going so hopefully your right!"

They both laughed.

"Well, someone already made a new friend" Alice whispered to me.

"Yeah, I can tell there having blast alright" I said.

She cleared her throat "So, anyway I'm assuming that you girls were just about to check in, am I right?" She asked.

"Oh, right, we were actually. Guess I got caught up in the moment there."  
She sweat dropped, her face flushed red, nervously.

"That's alright, these things happen pretty much all the time, now then, can I just get the first & last name please..."

10 minutes later...10:47pm

We got our key cards for our assigned rooms. We got all have the 'Premier Junior Suite' on the 5th floor.

I was actually kind of anxious to see what the room looked but I'm sure it'll look great.

"Enjoy your stay ladies! If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask, my name's Diana" she said.

"Actually, I do. By any chance are there any restaurants that are open right now? We didn't have dinner yet and it's getting pretty late." Vanessa asked.

"Mhm, well, we do have some very good ones close by but they're closed around at this time pretty much, unfortunately. There's actually a McDonalds not to far from here, it's open 24 hours, just head down to your right here, make a left on Rue La Boetie, then another right on Av. des Champs Elysees and you'll see it on your right hand side, it's just 10 minutes if you walk"

"Mhm, well, I've actually been craving for chicken nuggets for a awhile now so we can do that, anybody else agree on that?" Vanessa said.

"I do!" Adeline raising her hand up and down like a child.

"Good enough for me" Alice said.

"I've been craving for a McChicken so let's get going" I said.

"Let's go to our rooms first and put our stuff down, then we'll head out. We can unpack our stuff tomorrow after breakfast."

We all nodded and headed towards the elevator.

~~~  
The elevator came to a halt and its double doors slid open for us to go out.

We stopped for a minute to get ourselves together.

"Alright, key cards out…" Vanessa started.

We all pulled out and showed our cards to one another.

"Awesome, now everyone knows which room is who's right? Remember were right next to each other at all times and most importantly…do not lose these little guys, got it?" She said sternly, pointing her card at one another.

"Got it!" Alice said.

"Yes, ma'am" I said.

"Copy that!" Adeline said

"Ok, good, everyone has it, now let's hurry, my stomach's getting worse by the second" Vanessa said hearing her stomach growl, agreeing with her.

"Your not the only one trust me" I said.

She smirked at me.

With that we headed to the rooms just ahead of us.

~~~  
I slid my card down in the slim key slot.

'Beep'

It flashed a small light of green, indicating that the door's unlocked.

I headed inside and locked to door behind me.

I took a quick look around.

I was wide eyed, astonished.

The room was so huge and spacious, it looked like it could be a mini apartment. I walked towards the king-sized bed and took off my backpack, which was starting to hurt my shoulders, put it on there to rest it for now.

Beside me was a cozy little lounge area with a medium sized flat screen tv, below it was a brown wooden dresser with gold handles, a red velvet sofa, with an extra lounge chair just across from it and lastly was a small black and gold glass coffee table with some books resting on the bottom shelf and some on top, a small little tea set, pastries I'm assuming, were set in a fancy stand-up plate with a glass cover, lastly to complete it was simply a bouquet of white flowers in a glass vase.

I was amazed, everything in here was simple and cozy. I walked over to the doors of the balcony, I opened them, stepped outside and looked over to see just a small round table with chairs tucked underneath, on top of it sat drinking glasses with a small bottle of regular and mineral water.

But that wasn't the first thing I noticed.

My eyes set toward the view in front of me, in the background was a faraway scene of the city that lies ahead, lots of buildings in the back but the one the caught my attention, in the far distance, I could easily make out the Eiffel Tower, I've always seen it in movies but this the first time I'm seeing it in person, I've never gone so hopefully we get to go inside and go up to viewing area where we can see all of Paris.

"Nice view, huh?"

I turned to see Vanessa a few feet beside me, admiring the view herself.

"Yeah it is" I turned back towards it.

We stood there for a minute until Vanessa spoke again.

"Well as much as want to look at this awesome view, I wanna go have chicken nuggets, they're calling me to come get them."

I laughed slightly under my breath.

"Yeah, same" I said

"Let's get going then, before I change my mind, it's already after 11pm, the girls are probably waiting for us downstairs"

"Your right, let's head down"

With that, we headed back into our rooms and back out towards the door to the elevator again to meet up with Adeline and Alice.

~~~

Bye the time we got downstairs, the girls were sitting in the main waiting  
area on the velvet couches.

They were talking when they saw us coming.

"Took you long enough" Adeline said.

"We were admiring the view from our balconies, is that a problem?"  
Vanessa said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah it is"

"Well, relax, were here now so let's get going"

"Good, cause I can use a Big Mac right about now" Adeline said, getting up along with Alice.

We headed towards the front doors, we waved to Diana before leaving, she waved back.

"Be careful outside girls" She said

"Yes, we know, thank you" Vanessa said.

Were outside in flash, the air still felt mild, with a small breeze hitting us.

We started heading down towards Rue de Ponthieu.

The streets were quiet and dead, very few people were outside, mostly porch lights were turned on. Walking down here felt like being in those mystery/murder shows minus the spooky fog included.

We were talking among's ourselves when I felt something on my left black and pink running shoe, I looked down and turns out my shoe was untied, I was probably just stepping on the shoelace and didn't notice.

I quickly stopped and went on my knee to tie it.

"There"

"Meow"

I turned my head slightly right, a black cat with golden eyes was staring at me.

"Oh, hi there" I said while stroking his head. It then started to rub its body against my leg, I then heard loud purring coming from it too.

I continued to pet and stroke its head, side cheeks and chin for a few more seconds. I then stood up on both my feet again, I smiled sadly, then sighed. It saw me get up and sat in front of me, it then stood up for a few seconds, raising its paw at me, either telling me to pick it up, goodbye or to stay.

"I know, your so cute, I wish I could stay here longer but I can't"

I bent over slightly and stuck my hand out.

"Well I have to go now, can I get a little kissie before I leave?" I asked it.

It came closer, started to sniff my hand, hoping it would lick me a kiss, instead I just got a head butt from it.

"Eh, close enough" I said standing back up.

It then started to run off towards the dark ally way on my right, I watched it go behind something.

I squinted my eyes to get a better look but even with the lights from the street lights, I could hardly make out the figure. All I could see was the figure's shadow and something else…another pair of golden yellow eyes staring back at me.

My eyes slightly widened, my heart was beating fast, I wanted to run back to the girls but for some reason, I just stood there instead...intrigued.

Staring into those eyes, it seemed all too familiar to me somehow. It's like they're calling to me…to come back to them.

I then heard a voice in my head.

'We meet again stranger'

My pupils dilated slightly.

"No…fucking…way" I said in my head. I couldn't tell if I was lost or confused. I had to find out. I took a couple steps forwards…

"Kris! Kris!"

I snapped out of my thoughts and heard the girls shout at me. I looked to where they are, not far ahead.

I looked back in the ally way, the golden-eyed figure was still standing in the same spot, still looking at me with glossy eyes.

I looked back at the girls then again at the figure.

I sighed.

I quickly ran back to where the girls were standing.

"Hey...sorry about...that" I said running out of breath.

They looked at each other than back at me.

"What?"

"What happened back there?" Vanessa asked.

I looked back towards where the figure was standing. I sighed then look back at everyone.

"I don't know to be honest, thought I saw something"

"It's probably that cat you were just playing with" Adeline said.

"Look Kris, I know how much of a cat lover you are but you know some of that some of them are strays, living out on the streets, they could be very sick, you don't know what diseases or viruses they could be carrying. You did the same thing when you went to Italy with your family years ago" Vanessa said

"I know but you guys know me, as soon as I see one then I can't help myself!"

Vanessa sighed "Were not trying to be mean or anything but were just trying to protect you, that's what we do best, don't we?" Putting both her hands on my shoulders.

"Yes" I said rolling my eyes.

"Besides, the whole reason why were here is to celebrate you" Alice said.

I softly smiled. "Yeah, your right"

"Good, now that were clear, let's keep going, my stomach's getting more worse by the second"

"Same"

We started back down the street again towards the restaurant.

~~~

September 12th, 2014, 11:48pm

We came back to the hotel, nice and full from eating greasy food (sounds gross but everyone loves McDonalds, right?)

"How was the food girls?" Diana was still at the front, getting ready to leave for the night.

"Greasy but good" I said

"Normally I'll only get McDonalds if I'm in a hurry or something like that."  
She said

"Same" Vanessa said.

My Mom was the same, she not a big fan of it either but if were a hurry or just want something quick than she'll just get it.

"Well, I'm done for the night" Diana said, putting a bag around her shoulder. "Hopefully, I'll get to you girls again soon, I'm off for the next few days"

"Oh, sweet, maybe we'll bump into each other out there!" Alice said all giggly.

"Maybe…well you girls have a good night now"

"You too" we all said, starting to yawn.

"Well, now we can turn in for the night and get some shut eye"

A bunch of nodding followed by "Uh huh's" and "Yeps" while yawning every 5 seconds.

"Let's head up, just seeing everyone else yawn is making me yawn"  
Adeline said, yawning again

"I'm telling you, it's contagious" I said, walking towards the elevator, with the girls following behind.

~~~  
September 11th, 2014, 11:51

We reached our rooms about to head in.

"Night guys, see you in the morning" Vanessa said.

We exchanged our 'good nights' to each other and headed into our rooms.

I trudged over to my bed and plopped myself on it.

I grunted.

Man, I'm pooped out, this has been one of the weirdest and strangest days of my life.

First those dreams…then that hedgehog…and those eyes.

Come to think of it, those eyes, for some reason seemed familiar, way too familiar.

Funny thing, the hedgehog I was with in my dream had the exact…same..ones…

A crazy thought came to me, I sat up with my eyes slightly widened.

No, it couldn't be him, could it?

I don't know. Like what Vanessa said, not all rumours could be true but from what I saw tonight…this one could actually be real…but then again, no body really knows for sure if it's actually him or not. No body really has actually been able to see him fully. Even Pierre and his paranormal investigator friends are try to figure this out too.

I sighed.

Maybe I'm just imagining things, it's been enough of a stressful day, I just need a good night sleep, that's all.

I pushed the thought away and went to go get ready for bed.

~~~

September 12th, 2014, 12:13 am

I came from the washroom all freshened up. My teeth brushed, face washed, hair tied into a bun and was in my deep red long sleeved PJ shirt and black striped loose PJ pants, which were also a deep red.

I went to go turn on the little lamp that was on my night side dresser before turning off the main light, so that it was wasn't too dark in here.

Before hitting the bed, a thought then came to me, I walked to the left door that led to the balcony and slid the curtains open slightly, to let some light in here, just in case if it's complete darkness in here.

Not that I'm afraid of the dark but sometimes have a hard time seeing where I'm going usually. It could be so dark that I either hit against something, walk into a wall or door without noticing it and hurt myself. That's happened a few times back at home, I'd go to use the washroom in the middle of the night and out of nowhere, I bump myself into a wall without seeing it or stub my toe against the short legs of the bed or the edge of a door.

It's painful when I think about it.

I walked back to the bed and sat on it, slid under the covers to get comfy.

I check my phone for any notifications, I saw a text from Vanessa.

"U gotta see this video, it's hilarious af!"

A link was included for the video.

Before watching, I decided now's the time to text my Mom. She'll probably get up soon anyway for work.

I went on Whatsapp and sent a quick message to my Mom.

"Got here safe and sound, landed around 9:30pm, was going to message earlier but got occupied with things, going to bed in a few minutes, love u 3"

I sent it and went back to Vanessa's text and opened the video link.

The link brought me to Facebook, it was a Youtube video from The Big Bang Theory, it was a compilation of Sheldon Cooper's best & funniest moments.

I almost burst out laughing when I saw that immediately.

I hardly watch that show but I should watch it more often, I always die of laughter just watching it but usually if I see that it's on, then, I'll watch it.

Especially Sheldon, just watching him, like OMG, I literally start laughing as soon as I see him. He's one of the best characters on this show, I swear. Even though I don't watch the show that often, I'll never get tired of him, ever.

I was halfway through the video, I was able to hold my laughs in majority of the time but at points couldn't help my self and burst out laughing, there were times where I laughed so hard, I had tears coming out of my eyes, also most times I couldn't even breathe for a second and started coughing a bit.

But, eh, come on, I don't blame myself, they made this show to 'die for'.

The video was about finished and from all that laughing, it made me even more tired, my eyes were starting to get heavy. Time to hit the hay.

I turned off my phone and was about to hit the pillow when I caught something in the corner of my eye, for a second there, I thought I saw something through the window, I got up and walk to the balcony doors, I peeked through the curtains slightly.

Nothing.

I sighed

I'm honestly too tired to deal with this, it's been too long of a day and need to get some sleep.

I headed back to bed and crawled underneath the covers.

I looked back towards the window again one more time, still nothing.  
I could've sworn I saw something…like a figure was standing right outside on my balcony…but it disappeared as soon I saw it. I did see its shadow however but couldn't make out the shape of it.

I've only been in Paris for like a few hours and weird things are already starting to happen. Maybe I'm being a bit paranoid about this.

Whatever, I shock the thought away from my head, went to go turn the my lamp off and plopped myself on the pillow.

I fell asleep with in a few minutes.


	5. City Exploring

Chapter 5:

"City Exploring"

Somewhere in an unknown place…

"Are you sure that's her?"

"Yes, for sure, I'm positive, that's her, the girl I was just with in the dream, just hours ago"

He looked into the golden mirror in front of him with his fellow companion next to him, seeing the beautiful girl reflecting her image from the mirror glass.

I can still remember how beautiful she looked in that ball gown, I couldn't take my eyes off her. I remember how scared she was looked at me, hesitated at first but decided to let me help her out. Then after telling her what happened...what I did with her...that it was all just a dream, she was convinced. It was the most fun time I've had in my entire immortal life with someone, I never felt so normal, in a very long time. But what made me happy, most of all was her personality. She's sweet, kind, nice, generous and that infectious laugh she had, it made me laugh...her smile, it made me smile too.

The time we spent together, every time I looked at her…she reminded me so much of…

Images of a bright, beautiful and young independent pink hedgehog flooded into his head.

The blue figure fell to his knees and hung his head sadly. His golden eyes started to water up.

"We were having such a good time...I wish it didn't have to end so soon though…When she had to leave, I was upset. I wanted her to stay longer but knew she had to go back to her friends, so I let her go. I told her though we'd met again soon…and we did but, not as I hoped it would…"

'I was upstairs in the library when I heard footsteps coming from downstairs. I ran as quickly as I could. I followed as to where the foot steps were coming from. I ran from room to room until I found her, in the study room. She was getting closer and closer to touching my most precious, fragile thing…my blue enchanted rose. I saw that she was inches from touching it…I had to stop her.'

"Wait, don't touch that!"

But it was already too late as she touched the stem of the flower, she started falling to the ground fast but luckily I was able to catch her, just in time. I looked around me to see the glass dome broke into pieces, I looked up to where the blue flower was, it was still intact.

I sighed with relief. Good thing it was made an eternal living thing.  
I looked back to the ground where she was still in my arms, passed out.

I caressed her face gently. Her lilac skin felt so soft.

I don't blame her for being curious but she's only young at heart and was just scared and confused like before. Her curiosity got the best of her.

But it doesn't matter right now...as I got to see her again, this time holding her in my arms. She had such a pretty face, she looked very innocent too. She looked very peaceful sleeping like this, I wish I could hold her just a little longer but it didn't last long as she started to disappeared once again.

At that point, I was determined, I decided to go on my usual night walk and look for her.

September 11th, 2014, 10:30pm

I looked around for awhile until I came across this building, I saw standing 4 young girls and a tan male hedgehog, that's when I noticed her.

I was hiding in behind a big black vehicle so no one would spot me. I also had my black cape hood over my head to blend myself in.

The girls and the tan hedgehog were in front of the building, talking.

That tan hedgehog, I know him. He was in my home a couple years back.  
But he wasn't alone, he had people with him. Those people investigated on the paranormal.

I couldn't dare show myself just like that. If they knew I was real, then they won't leave me alone, they'll expose me to the world. If that happened then I don't know what I'd do.

And that violet purple cat girl, next to her with the long black straight hair…I know her too. Vanessa was her name, she came to my home one time with a bunch of other people, something to do with school purposes with what I heard. I actually met her one time. She was very sweet and kind, just like her friend next to her. Before she left, I swore to her that she never tell anyone about me, I don't want people to know that I'm real or else they'll never leave me alone…ever. She kept her word.

Anyway, back to reality.

I saw that the tan hedgehog getting into the vehicle, about to leave perhaps. He left seconds later and the young girls were then left alone, talking among them selves, I can tell it's definitely about me. I can tell that they're shaken by this a bit but shake it off, it's probably been a long day for them as they just arrived here not too long ago.

I then saw them head in the building. I assume that they're going to be staying awhile.

Especially her.

I decided to get closer but not too close as I don't want to caught.

I stood merely in front of the door but behind the gate to not draw attention. I listened carefully as to what they were saying.

I over heard them talking about some place called McDonalds, I overheard saying something about not having dinner so I'm assuming this place is for food perhaps also that there going to be up on the 5th floor.

I looked up at the massive building. I decided to go up on the rooftop where I can hopefully catch her in person on the little balcony there plus no would be able to see me there.

I looked around the building and saw there's no where for me to climb up to the very top.

"Guess I have to fly up there then" I said

I shape-shifted into a bat and started flying to the rooftop.

I changed back to normal by the time I reached the top, I felt the presences of the 4 young girls coming below me.

Hopefully she'll come out, even if it's just for a few seconds, since I over them saying they're going out to eat.

I bent down on one knee, my hands touching the cold stone ground and listened closely to they're movements below me.

I then heard the sounds of doors opening.

They must be going inside a room of some sort or something like that.

I'm just guessing.

Then, not too long afterwards, I heard another door opening but it sounded closer to me, like it was coming from in front of where I was standing. I then heard voices.

"Nice view, huh?"

I looked over the ledge and just as I thought, I saw them.

Vanessa stood outside her little balcony and her pretty little friend next to her, looking out at the city far in the distance.

"Yeah it is"

I couldn't make out her face fully but I definitely know that its her for sure.

"Well as much as want to look at this awesome view, I wanna go have chicken nuggets, they're calling me to come get them."

"Yeah, same"

"Let's get going then, before I change my mind, it's already after 11pm, the girls are probably waiting for us downstairs"

"Your right, let's head down"

I can then hear them go back inside to where they came from.

If I want to know it's her for sure then, I have to follow them. But not too closely as I don't want them thinking that some unknown stranger is following them.

This time, I jumped over to the other building and jumped off from there. It's best if I stay hidden in the ally ways but also keep close.

The girls came out seconds later.

'I'll wait until they pass by, then starting following them.'

They walked by, talking among them selves.

Now's my chance.

I quickly ran behind them but kept my distance. Luckily, they're too busy too notice me right behind them.

I noticed one of them stopped suddenly.

I saw an ally way and quickly ran to hide there behind some boxes.

"Meow"

I looked down and saw Midnight, my little black cat.

("Maybe that's her Daddy, can I go look and see?") Midnight asked.

I looked back towards her. She was bent down, tying her shoe. Might as well, since she's distracted.

"Yes, go on ahead, my pet"

Midnight walked towards her.

"There"

"Meow"

"Oh, hi there"

(She started stroking my head, I then started to rub my tiny body against her leg, I then started purring.)

(She seems friendly so far)

(She continued to pet and stroke me, for a little bit more. Then she stood up on her feet, I sat in front of her, then I stood up on my feet for a few seconds, raising my paw at her, telling her not to go and to stay here.)

"I know, your so cute, I wish I could stay here longer but I can't"

She bent over slightly and stuck her hand out.

"Well I have to go now, can I get a little kiss before I leave?"

(I went closer to her, I sniffed her hand, I smelt another cat on her, she must have one too. I was going to lick her hand as a little kiss but since she was a stranger, I head butted her hand instead.)

"Eh, close enough"

She stood back up on both feet.

("Midnight…") I heard Daddy calling me.

(Well my work here is done) I started walking back quickly towards him.

(She looked towards me, seeing me leave.)

(I hid behind him. I hope she notices Daddy.)

"Good job, my little one, you got her attention, she seems to like you a lot"

(Yes, she does, I like her too and I smelt another cat on her, she must have one too! I smiled at him.)

"You don't say" I looked back towards her, seeing if it's her.

I took a closer look at her face, it looks exactly the same as I saw the first time and she was in different clothing obviously but still, her face...

I caught her attention for a second, I looked her in the eyes and sent a message to her head.

"We meet again stranger"

I saw her react quickly to it.

"No..fucking..way"

Her eyes slightly widened, I could tell she was a bit shocked, I had the feeling I scared her too much and might must run back to her friends, but for some reason, she just stood there instead…mesmerized.

She took a couple steps forwards…

"Kris! Kris!"

Both of us turned to see her friends were calling her.

I looked back towards her, still standing in the same spot, looking at me with guilty eyes.

I saw her run quickly back to where her friends were standing.

I looked to the ground and frowned.

("I'm sorry Daddy, I know you wanted to see her again")

I sighed.

"Don't worry" I looked to Midnight. "I'll see her again at some point, I just have to find a way how but for now let's keep going."

We continued to follow them until they reached their destination.

~~~

September 11th, 2014, 11:51pm

I followed them back to the hotel, I sensed that they were sleepy after eating that strange food.

I used my Psychometry on that place, turns out it is a place to eat food, it looks gross but tastes very good at the same time.

I stayed behind the bushes like last time and heard them talking again.

They were talking to someone, who I find out her name is Diana, saying she was finishing for the night and hoping that they'll bump into each other in the city. Saying their goodbyes, they went separate ways.

I then heard the front doors open, I quickly hid behind the bushes. I saw someone walk by, that Diana girl most likely.

I sighed with relief. Time to go to the roof. I changed into bat and flew to the top.

By the time I reached, I heard movement. Probably them.

They exchanged their 'goodnights' and headed to bed.

Except one. Her.

She plopped on her bed.

I heard her talking in her thoughts.

First those dreams…then that hedgehog…and those eyes. Come to think of it, those eyes, for some reason seemed familiar, way too familiar.

Funny thing, the hedgehog that I was with in my dream hours ago had the exact…same..ones…

A crazy thought came to me, I sat up with my eyes slightly widened.

No, it couldn't be him, could it?

I don't know. Like what Vanessa said, not all rumours could be true but from what I saw tonight…this one could actually be real…but then again, no body really knows for sure if it's actually him or not. No body really has actually been able to see him fully. Even Pierre and his paranormal investigator friends are try to figure this out too.

She sighed.

Maybe I'm just imagining things, it's been enough of a day, I just need a good night sleep, that's all.

She then went to go get ready for bed.

I'm not going to make this any more stressful for her, she's had a long day, she needs her rest.

But before I do that, an idea came, I looked to see if anyone was around, no one.

I'll go on her little balcony there and see if I could just catch her one more time, even it's just a glimpse.

I have to be sure.

I jumped down to the small balcony there and carefully took a quick peek, I couldn't see anything, the was room was quite dark except for a little lamp that was on. She might be in another room.

I saw a figure come out seconds after, I ducked back behind the window again.

I sighed with relief.

I then started to hear laughing, it was quiet but then got loud at times. Her laugh sounded, infectious. I smiled slightly at that.

'Even her laugh is cute'

Then, something caught the corner of my eye.

I saw in the distance, the lights of the far away city of Paris, but what really caught my attention was the lights of the most famous known tower in the world.

The Eiffel Tower.

A thought occurred to me.

I hear it's a very beautiful building, also a place known for romance, maybe I can take her there one time.

I can easily picture it now, I closed my eyes...

I then lost my train of thought when I suddenly didn't hear any more laughter coming from the room behind me, it went all quiet.

She must be going to sleep now, I should probably go now but before I do that, I want to see her just one more time again, even for a spilt second.

I have to be sure that's her.

I slowly peeked through the window, it was blocked by a curtain but I was able to still see her face slightly.

Then I noticed her face looked towards the window.

"Damn it"

I quickly went back up to the rooftop above me.

I heard footsteps below me, then I heard something sliding.

I looked over below me. I saw her head peak out the window, she looked around but saw nothing then went back inside.

I sighed with relief.

"Thank god, she didn't notice me"

Then I heard her again.

I'm honestly too tired to deal with this, it's been too long of a day and need to get some sleep.

I could've sworn I saw something…like a figure was standing right outside on my balcony…but it disappeared as soon I saw it. I did see its shadow however but couldn't make out the shape of it.

I've only been in Paris for like a few hours and weird things are already starting to happen. Maybe I'm being a bit paranoid about this.

It got quiet again after that.

I sighed again.

I don't when the right time will be, I'll have to figure it out sooner or later but for now, she needs her rest right now and has had quite a long day, if I show my self now then she'll go paranoid for real.

I close my eyes and smiled.

'Sweet Dreams, beautiful'

Withthat, I turned into a bat once more and headed for the city towards my castle.

~~~

I ran to straight to my room to the golden mirror I had.

'Mirror, mirror that stands before me, show me the girl that I have just seen' I said.

The mirror changed from his reflection to a reflection of the pretty girl he witnessed just moments before.

It started showing numerous images of her from entering the hotel to sleeping peacefully in her bed.

The image stopped there.

And that's when I ended back here.

I was still on my knees, tears still falling from my eyes.

"I know I just met her but…I think I'm starting to like her…actually more than that…I think I'm in love with her…"

The other figure smiled with hope. "What if she's the one?"

The blue figure held up his head.

"You maybe right. She's the one that…will make me happy again…she's the one that I want to spend the rest of my life with…I want her to be my princess."

"But how are you going to that? She doesn't know that you actually exist."

I thought for a second, then something came up.

"I know the perfect way, but it'll be tricky"

"Just how tricky exactly?"

~~~

September 11th, 2014, 12:16am

I pulled up into the driveway of my home, the house looked dark inside except for the light coming from the front window where the living room is, Cassandra probably left that on for me. The garden and porch lights were also on so it doesn't make any difference, they're always turned on automatically at night anyways.

I turned off the car but before I got out, I noticed something, standing at the front door was a black cloaked figure, with only a face and golden yellow eyes showing visibly.

Something's not right. My heart was beating slightly but remained calm as I could. I took deep breath, got out of the car and went up to the cloaked person.

"Excuse me, Sir or Madame, is there something can I help you with?"

"Pierre, right?"

"Uh, yes it is?"

"I heard you were looking for me"

I was getting slightly confused and somewhat frightened. I got a bad feeling about this.

"I'm sorry but I don't quite understand what your…"

The figure pulled down its hood to reveal its self.

I stood there wide eyed, already knowing who this was.

"I…I don't believe this, after multiple researching, investigating for so long now, could the rumours be true?"

"Look, I mean no harm to you, I just came to ask you a favour" I asked.

"A favour? What kind of a favour?"

The young being looked around quickly.

"I think it's best if we talk inside"

I thought about this for moment, I wasn't sure it'd be a good idea, I was about to answer when I heard my phone vibrating.

I sighed. I grab it from my front pocket, Theo was calling, I looked back up facing the blue hedgehog.

"Uh, do you mind waiting for a moment?"

"Of course"

I nodded and turned away for moment to answer the call.

"Hello?"

"Pierre, I'm sorry to disturb you but I just wanted to make sure that the girls got to the hotel safely?"

"Uh, yes, yes, they're are safe and sound, all good and well, also asleep most likely. They looked pretty tired after that long flight."

"Oh, I'm sure they were, they've been up for quite awhile and after a flight like that, they'll need their rest. Did you tell them about Thursday?"

"Yes I did, their really looking forward to it, especially Kristina, she was surprised a bit but is really excited."

"Well it is a big day for her so we want her to feel and look special"

"Yes, we do" My voice was starting to hesitate and feeling shaky.

"Are you alright, Pierre?"

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"You don't sound alright to me, I can tell by your voice that something's not right."

I sighed.

"It's complicated, I think it's best if you come to the house here, I'll explain everything."

"Alright, I'm on my way" He hung up.

I sighed again and turned back towards the hedgehog.

He was looking up at the sky when he looked down back at me.

"Alright, I'll bring you inside with me but your gonna be doing most of the talking, my friend and I will be asking the questions when he gets here, got that?"

He bowed his head. "Yes, sir"

I raised an eyebrow, I felt intrigued for a moment.

"For someone who got turned into something that's just a myth, your being very courteous" I asked still intrigued.

The hedgehog lifted his head up.

"Well, I am from a time where people were like that, especially the royal ones like me."

"You've got a point there. Anyway, let's head inside, before anything else happens"

"Yes, of course" The hedgehog said as he moved aside to let me pass through, to open the door.

"After you" I gestured for him to go inside.

He nodded and headed inside. I followed behind.

I know he said he wouldn't harm me, which is weird since a creature like him has to live off blood and that he was being kind enough to talk about this but still, I have a bad feeling about this.

I shouldn't want to worry much though, when Theo gets here, I'm sure we'll figure out with him and what he wants.

With that, I closed and locked the door behind me.


	6. First Day in Town

Chapter 6:

"First day in Town"

September 12th, 2014, 9:47am

My eyes stirred open slowly to the sunlight coming from the outside, peeking through the curtains. I stayed in bed for a few more minutes until it was time to get up. After those few minutes, I heard my phone buzzing.

I turned around and picked it up, a text from Vanessa popped up.

"Morning sleepyhead, u up already?"

"Yeah, I just got up now" I replied.

I saw her replying back. Might take a few minutes. I plopped my phone down on the bed. Within a couple minutes, she replied.

"It's already almost 10, did u wanna go have breakfast first then come back up, change then unpack before we head out?"

"Yeah, we can do that."

She texted back. "Sounds good. I already texted the girls about it, they just got up too."

"I'm gonna go wash my face quickly, then come out." I set my phone back down on the nightstand

I quickly stretched, got up and headed for the bathroom.

The bathroom looked really exquisite.

Carrara marble filled the entire room. Completed with a platinum bathtub, Italian styled shower and a white vanity sink.

I went over to the sink and washed my face throughly, after that I quickly brushed my hair, put it in a ponytail fast, so my hair doesn't fall in my face when I eat.

After I was done, I went and grabbed my key card plus my phone, put it in my PJ pocket and headed for the door.

Vanessa and Alice were already outside in the hallway talking with their PJ's on too. They stopped when they noticed me.

"Morning" Alice said to me.

"Morning, how'd you's guys sleep?" I asked.

"I literally passed out when we got back last night, so I slept well." Vanessa said.

"Pretty good actually, I was wiped last night. You?" Alice asked.

"Same, where's Adeline?"

"She still in the room, she should be out soon" Vanessa said.

As on cue, she ran out of the room.

"Sorry, forgot my phone"

I rolled my eyes. "Such a coincidence"

"Alright, were all here so let's head downstairs"

We nodded and headed for the elevator.

~~~  
Seconds later…9:49am

We arrived at one of the hotel restaurants, they had a few but we agreed to one on the elevator.

The hostess at the podium looked up and greeted us.

"Bonjour ladies, table pour quatre?"

"Oui" Vanessa said.

"Anywhere you'd like"

We walked over to a empty booth close to the entrance.

The hostess came back over with menus in her arm.

"Here are your menus ladies, someone will be with you shortly."

We all said are 'thank you's' to her, then she walked off.

The place wasn't even that busy to be honest at this time, there were some people around sitting and chatting around us.

We opened up our menus to see what they had.

While we looked at the menu, we chatted amongst our selves and the plans for the day.

After a few minutes, we looked up to see a female waitress coming towards to our table to greet us and take our orders.

"Bonjour mademoiselles, how are you all doing this morning?"

"Good" We all said.

"I can assume you all slept well?" She asked.

We were confused at first but got the joke as she was referring us as we were still in our pyjamas.

"Uh, well, we just got here late last night, we were exhausted and didn't have time to unpack and whatnot."

"Ah, I understand that, travelling is exhausting for a lot of people. Anyway, my name's Anna, I will be looking after you today, can I get you girls started with some drinks?"

"Café pour quatre" Vanessa said.

"Sure, be back in a few minutes" She walked off to go fetch them.

In the mean time, we talked about how the day was going to go planned while we looked through the menu.

Anna came back a few minutes later with a tray of 4 coffee cups, a bowl of milk and cream small cups and a sugar dispenser.

"Here you are ladies, fresh hot coffee just brewed up."

She put them down in front us.

"Do you need a few more minutes or are you all ready to order?"

We all nodded.

She took out her notepad and pen from her apron.

"Alright, let's start over here with you." She said looking at me first.

"Ugh! Why's it always me that they look at first?! Next time I'm sitting in the far corner where they can't see me." I said in my head.

I ordered the eggs Benedict with potato puffs, which came with a butter croissant on the side. Vanessa ordered the same thing as I did. Adeline and Alice both got 2 over-easy eggs with both ham and home fries plus a butter croissant.

"Sounds good ladies" Anna said while we handed her back the menus. After that, she took off towards the kitchen area.

We then started talking about how the next few days were gonna go.  
As we were talking, I've noticed the place looks like the hotel inside, elegant and vintage.

20 minutes later…10:11am

Anna came with a tray of our meals.

"Alright ladies, I have here 2 Eggs Benedict with potato puffs…" she said putting them in front of Me and Vanessa.

"...and 2 over easies with ham and home fries" putting them down for Adeline and Alice.

"Anything else else I can get you ladies?"

We shaked our heads.

"Alright then, Bon Appétit!"

"Thank you!" We said separately.

She then walked away towards another table across from us.

"This looks so good!" Adeline said, looking satisfied.

"I know right?! Smells good too!" Alice said.

She wasn't joking, their's actually looked and smelled good too. So did Vanessa and I's plates.

We didn't hesitate as we all dug into our meals, we tried not too eat fast as not to choke and make it go down the wrong way. Well for me at least, I have to slow down considering I suck up my food like a vacuum within seconds.

While we were eating, Anna would come by once in awhile asking if we wanted more coffee, as always, we got another cup. We need that caffeine to give us energy for the day.

15 minutes later…10:26am

"Whew, that was a lot but very good" Adeline said, slightly slouching in her seat, her stomach feeling stuffed up.

"I know, I think we'll be good for awhile till lunch" I said, feeling the same way.

Just then, Anna came back with a coffee pot in her hand.

"Would you girls like more coffee?" She asked.

We all shaked our heads.

"Uh, were good thanks, just the bill please" Vanessa said.

"Alright then, let me clear those for you first" She said, putting the coffee pot down.

We handed her our plates, then she walked off to ring up our bill.

Few minutes later, she came back with a card machine in her hand.

"My apologies, but I forgot to ask if your paying with cash or credit card?"

"Credit" Vanessa said, pulling her credit card out from her pocket.

Anna passed her the machine and went to scan it. Once she was done, she handed it back to Anna. She pressed a couple buttons before ripping out a receipt.

"Would you like the receipt?"

"Uh, sure"

She handed it back to Vanessa.

"D'accord, tes dames ont une bonne journée maintenant"

"Have a good day she's saying" Vanessa said.

We all nodded and said it to her back too. She left after that to carry on with her work duties.

"Well, what do you girls say we go unpack quickly then get ready to go out for the day" Vanessa said.

The rest of us nodded.

"Let's head back up then"

We all got out from our seats and walked towards the restaurant exit towards the elevators to go back up.

6 minutes later...10:32am

We arrived back on the 5th floor and walked back towards our rooms.

"Alright, since we have quite a bit to unpack, I'd say by the time that's done and us getting ready, probably half an hour to an hour we'll meet out here."

"Sounds good" Alice said.

"Good enough for me" I said.

"Lots of time for me to try on that floral print maxi dress I didn't have time for" Adeline said.

With that we all headed back to our rooms.

~~~  
One hour later…11:32am

I was just putting away the last of my clothing into the drawers.

"Finally, took me long enough"

Just then I heard my phone buzzing, I went over to my bed to see what it was, my Mom was calling me from What's app. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey sweetheart, how's it going there so far?"

"Uh, it's actually going pretty good so far. It's really, really nice so far, especially my room here."

"Hmm, let me guess you got your own bathroom?"

"No, I go outside and piss, of course I have my own bathroom!" I said sarcastically.

No seriously, I do have a slight issue with the bathroom, and by that I mean I'll go quite a few times during the night, but I've been somewhat better lately, during the day or at night I'll go at least twice which isn't too bad.

She laughed jokingly.

"Yeah, I gotta admit, Vanessa picked out a awesome place and it's great so far and I've only been here a day and a half. Still my stomach does feel twisted still" I said.

"Ah, you'll be fine! Just make sure when you guys go out, especially to a bar…"

"Drink water, stay together and try to get a ride home, yeah yeah, I get it!"

"Yeah yeah!" She said back. "So what do you girls have planned for the day right now?"

"Were gonna go out in couple minutes and see what's around here and stuff"

"Alright then I won't keep you, have fun, be safe, take some pictures, love you too, princess."

"Love you too"

We both hung up. With that, I went to go get dressed for the day.

~~~  
3 minutes later...11:35am

I was the last one to leave the room, the rest of the girls were already outside.

I was wearing a white over the shoulder shirt with a snow leopard printed on with, paired with blue jeans. Vanessa was wearing a black open back shirt with white jeans. Adeline was in all matching, sporting a grey cold shoulder shirt that said 'love' at the front paired up with grey leggings. Lastly, Alice kept it casual with a white long sleeved blouse with a dream catcher printed on it, while pairing it up with blue jeans.

"You girls ready?" Vanessa said

"Yeah!"

"You bet!"

"Let's go!"

"Alright! On wards!" Vanessa said, pointing to the elevator while moving forward.

~~~  
Few minutes later…11:39am

We were outside of the hotel deciding where to go first. Vanessa took out the brochure from her purse and opened it up fully, it was pretty big for a little booklet like that, looked more of a booklet to me. I grabbed one end while Vanessa grabbed the other. Adeline and Alice hunched in between to look as well.

"Holy, there's so many places on here, I don't where we should go first"  
Alice said.

"I know but we just got here and don't know where these places are, we should save some of these for our last week here" Adeline said.

"True"

"So I think for now, we should stick to like a mall or something for now" Vanessa said

"Good idea" I said

Vanessa thought for a moment. "There's one I went to all the time during my time here…Um, what's it called again…Oh, Passage du Havre, that's it. I don't how far it is, I'll have to look while were walking."

"Well, what are we waiting for then, let's head down and check it out."  
Adeline said, slightly excited.

"Let's go girls!" Vanessa slightly shouted.

With that we headed down towards the main road, where the main mall is.

~~~  
20 minutes later…11:50am

We arrived at the mall, and noticed that there weren't that many people around. Mostly likely cause it's mid-week and everyone was working plus there's school going on too as well so it's not as busy.

"Wow, not bad, kind of reminds me of the one area back at home, it was downtown somewhere, Queens Park I think." Alice said

"Your right, now that I'm noticing" I said

It does look quite similar, I recognized some stores that are quite the same to ours. One of them which was a shoe store that I never go too really.

"Well, let's not waste anytime, let's head inside!" Vanessa exclaimed.

We all headed inside to see what was in store for us.

The mall was pretty big inside, again not that many people, we walked towards the centre, it had a big opening, it looked like one of those fancier hotels inside those big cruise ships. It was even decorated with plants on the ledges too. Plus, the lights that were hanging down, almost looked like big raindrops.

*whistle* "She wasn't joking" Adeline next to me was in amazement.

"See, what'd I tell you, with a mall this big and this many stores, were gonna be here for a long time" Vanessa said

"Well, let's get started then. Actually I don't even know where to look first" Alice said, looking around.

"Were already on the first floor so why not just start here" I said.

"Good idea" Vanessa said.

~~~  
2 hours later…1:57pm

We were in the food court, just finishing up a light lunch, since we were still full from breakfast, we decided to just get a small party tray of sushi and share it.

Adeline laid back in her seat. "Whew, after all that, I still feel stuffed."

"Yeah, we should be good now until dinner" I said.

The girls nodded. "I am feeling tired though a little."

They all nodded, saying meaning the same thing.

"Yeah, I do feel pretty pooped out, maybe we should head out soon" Vanessa said.

We nodded in agreement.

"Uh, well actually, there's this bookstore I saw and wanted to check it out" Alice spoke up.

"Where is it?" I asked.

"It's outside down the strip here, it looked interesting. I mean if it's ok with you guys?"

Vanessa, Adeline and I exchanged looks and nodded.

"Eh, why not? I need something good to read anyways, since I actually forgot to bring my book from home so, yeah" Vanessa said, scratching the back of her head.

"Let's get going then, I need to walk this sushi off" I said, getting up from my seat.

"We all do" Adeline said, getting up too.

Before going, I went to go throw out the sushi tray first, don't want people to think that were messy and just leave it for the staff to pick it up. I caught up with the rest of group, the girls got up from our seats and started to head for the exit.

"Alright Alice, you lead us the way then" Vanessa said.

"Gladly" she said.

~~~  
8 minutes later…2:05pm

"Here, this is the place"

We were just approaching the bookstore Alice mentioned to us. We looked up towards the sign.

'Livres n' choses'

Vanessa put a finger to her chin. "Huh, interesting name for a book store, looks promising so far"

"Yeah it does" I said, approaching the front windows, where some stuff where on display.

"Well, let's not waste time then, let's head inside" Adeline said.

We headed inside and looked around.

"Woah" Vanessa said.

"Woah, indeed" I said.

The place was huge inside, it even had 2 floors. Reminded me of Indigo, the one book store back at home. I usually go there to get some good books. There's the library too but all their books are worn out or smell weird.

"Hey, look!" Alice pointed.

We turned around and on the left side of the store looked what appeared to be a little cafe or coffee shop.

"Who here wants an iced coffee?" Vanessa said.

"Me!" Alice said

"I do!" Adeline said

"I need something to wake me up so why not" I said.

We headed for the cafe to get some caffeine in our systems to wake us up.

~~~  
4 minutes later…2:09pm

We were sitting in a little lounge corner beside a crystal stone fire place sipping on our iced coffees.

"I gotta say, this place looks awesome so far" Vanessa said

"Yeah, it's kinda like a place where books, music, cards, decorations and toy store all mixed into one" I said

"It's kinda like those places where you can just chill, have a coffee, read your book, something like that. Nice pick Alice" Adeline gave her a thumbs up."

"Thanks!"

"We should go look around for a little bit, let's meet back here, let's say an hour from now?" Vanessa said.

"Sounds good" I said.

Adeline and Alice nodded.

We got up from our seats, started to head back inside the place and with that, we went our separate ways.

~~~  
41 minutes later…2:50pm

I was up on the second floor, Adeline wasn't too far from me, about a couple aisles down, scanning around in the 'fiction' aisle. I was in the 'literature' section, I was looking at the books on the shelves, nothing seemed to interesting.

"Maybe there's some better ones in the 'fiction' aisle."

I was about to leave when the corner of my eye, spotted something, I turned my head and noticed this book, which had a very interesting design. I took it out of the shelf and looked at it, it was dark blue with a gold emblem like design at the back. Even the pages outside were gold. But what really caught my attention was the title of the page:

'Jules I'

My eyes widened. "No fucking way"

Something's telling that I shouldn't read it but at the same time I do want to read. I quickly peek around to see if anybody was around. I don't see Adeline here anymore nor the other girls.

I looked at the book again, I mean I know that were going to go tour his former home on Wednesday but…eh, why not? I could spoil myself just a little bit, as long as no one sees me then, I should be good. I went to go sit down on a bench nearby and started to read. But like I always do, I check to see how long the book is first, I opened the book to the table of contents to look at it.

Table of contents:

Early life…I

Childhood….II

A New King…III

Coronation….IV

Life as a leader…V

Jules II….VI

Sonic Maurice the Hedgehog…VII

Final Days…VIII

From the looks of it, it wasn't a long book, which was good since a lot of books I read are like between 50-70 chapters long and most of them weren't even long like between 5-7 pages which wasn't bad but still.

I was about to turn the page when I noticed one of the chapter titles caught my eyes, the second last one.

I'm guessing that's mostly likely his grandson since the one before that his other son, who was also a king as well I'm assuming.

I checked to see what the time was:

2:55pm

Maybe I'll just read one chapter real quick. I turned the page and notice a little written part on it:

'To my grandson who will become a great ruler one day.'

Oh my god, this book was for Sonic. This must've taken a long time to write and give it to him. Sweetest and most touching thing a grandfather can do for his grandson.

Write a book so that he can learn about his grandfather king's past life.

But, how'd it end up in this place?

Just then I heard my phone buzz, I took it from my purse.

A text from Vanessa popped up. "Did u guys want to get going soon?"

It was sent to 3 people, which were Me, Adeline and Alice.

I replied "Yeah. I'll be there in a couple minutes"

I decided to take the book with me. It seems interesting, I'll read it afterwards if I could. I got up and made my way to the spiral staircase.

~~~  
2 minutes later…2:58pm.

We all meet at the same spot as before. I noticed that the girls all each had books in their hands.

"Well, looks like we all got something in our hands" Vanessa said.

"I know! I read the description on this one and it already sounds good!" Adeline said.

She had what looked like a mystery/fiction book, with a picture of a magnifying glass with a question mark behind it.

"I knew you were gonna pick something like since your into that so much" I said.

"What, can I say? I'm a girl who loves mystery and drama"

"Speaking of that, where are we gonna go for dinner tonight?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, we haven't decided on that yet." I said, putting a finger to my chin.

"I saw some cute little restaurants down when we were coming down here, let's go take a look and see"

The rest of us all nodded. We went to go check out our books first, but when it was my turn to check out, the lady cashier, looked at the book then me.

"Interesting book" She said, while scanning the book's barcode.

"Uh, thanks. I happened to pass by it on my way out upstairs"

I handed her some cash to pay for it. She then gave me some change back and put it in a plastic bag for me.

"I heard a long time ago that this was a gift for his young grandson as a birthday present to him"

"Do you know who left it here?" I asked while she gave me the small bag

"One of the employees happened to find it years ago in the early 90s in one of the parks here, I'm surprised no one's noticed it, nobody's really interested in these kinds of books"

"Glad that I showed up then, huh?"

"Well, glad you did, I've never read it so hopefully it's good. Have a good day, enjoy!

"I will thank you."

I then left to go catch up with the girls.

~~~  
Later that evening…6:18pm

We were all in our rooms getting ready for dinner. We passed by this nice little Italian restaurant on our way back and decided to go there.

I was just laying out my outfit for the evening, a white tube dress with a white cardigan, just in case it get a little breezy out. Along with white flat sandals with diamonds along the shoe line.

On my way to the bathroom to go shower, I saw the book I got earlier, just sitting on my bed. I read the first few chapters earlier before and was actually pretty interesting.

Though I felt bad that it got left behind. Glad that it was found by that employee years ago though while I was reading it. One question was lingering in my mind:

How did it get left behind anyway? If I had to guess, then Sonic must've left it behind and forgotten about it somehow, it was his book after all.

Poor guy. I feel so sorry for him actually even though he might be dead or should I say 'undead' since he is well…

A sudden thought came to me.

"Hedgehog..golden eyes.."

I took a breath.

'Calm yourself Kristina, it was just a dream. Just because you saw him there doesn't mean that he's real…'

Saying that last part somewhat scared.

Then another thought came to me.

'Wait, didn't I just see another pair of golden eyes just like that last night in the alleyway there?'

…I'm just thinking too hard about this right now, I just need to calm down and not worry. They're just rumours after all but then again, they can always turn out to be true.

I'll just try not to think about it for now. I walked towards the bathroom to go shower.

~~~  
24 minutes later…6:42pm

I was all dressed ready to go, the only thing left to do was my hair.

Vanessa texted me when I got out of the shower asking if she wanted to do my hair, I said sure, I asked if she can do a quick braid, she sure but said to dry my hair as good as I can since it was hard to do it with wet hair.

She was doing her own hair when she messaged me so I figured since she's curling it, it'll take a while by the time she's done, I'll mostly have some of my hair dry.

I was currently drying my hair, it was a little damp still but dry enough to do it in a braid. I then started brushing it, to get all the knots out.

By the time I was done, I heard a knock on the door. I went to answer it.

"Hey, you good?"

"Yep"

I let Vanessa in, she was wearing the same thing as I was, tube dress with a cardigan except they were all black.

I went to go sit on the bed, my back facing her. I left my brush and hair tie beside there for her to use.

" I know that's it's only been one day but how have you been enjoying your 'birthday present' so far?" She asked.

"It's been, pretty good actually, had a good breakfast, went to the mall, had sushi and got this really interesting book. Thank you again, V"

She smiled. "Glad your enjoying it. What book did you get?"

"Uh, it's on the night dresser there."

Vanessa glanced over. "I see that you're spoiling yourself for Wednesday"

"I didn't read a lot so don't worry"

"Ok, good, there's going to be a lot of info for that so don't read too much"

"I won't"

She stepped back. "Alright, what do you think?" She held up a hand held mirror behind me to see.

She did a french braid then put it in a bun.

I nodded "You never cease to impress me"

"I figured you'd like it since you like it this way but for your birthday party, please, leave it down?"

"I will, don't worry" I said, getting off the bed

She elbowed me. "C'mon, the girls are probably waiting outside"

"Let me put my shoes on first"

"Alright, but hurry, my stomach's been growling for the past 30 minutes"

"Yeah, yeah"

She headed for the door. I grabbed my sandals and put them on. I went to go grab my purse and headed of the door. But, again the book on my dresser stopped me.

*sigh*

"Don't think about it Kristina, do not think about it"

I didn't hesitate and headed for the door.

Adeline and Alice were already outside waiting.

"Hey look at that, twins" Adeline pointed out as she saw Vanessa and I wear the same thing.

Vanessa and I looked at each other.

"Hey, I didn't know she was going to wear that, how was I suppose to know?" I said.

She was wearing an off shoulder black dress while Alice just wore a light blue lace strapless dress.

"We should get going, I'm hungry for some pasta" Vanessa said.

"So am I" I said.

With that we walked towards the elevators.

~~~  
19 minutes later: 7:05pm

The restaurant was only 10 minutes away, very decent and fancy, quite busy but not many people, as they were mostly inside, very few were outside. They had a chalkboard sign outside advertising my favourite dish: Penne alla Vodka

I can taste it just thinking about it.

We were sitting outside on the patio, enjoying the nice cool evening, having a nice chat.

A female wolf came then up to us.

"Bonsoir, how are you ladies tonight?"

In unison "Good!"

"What can I start you off with?"

I got my usual, as always, with an iced tea. Vanessa got the same but with Alfredo sauce with an iced tea. While Adeline got linguine with mussels with a mineral and Alice got Rotini with Pesto and an iced tea too.

"Alright ladies, sounds good" She took our menus and headed back inside.

Vanessa then raised her glass.

"Ladies, if you don't mind, I would like to make a quick toast"

The rest of us raised our glasses.

"First off, I would just like to thank God for getting us here safe and sound, to our first night official here and also to celebrate a very special friends birthday"

I smiled almost blushing.

"Cheers ladies!"

"Cheers!"

We clanged our glasses together to officially mark our trip to a great start.

The rest of the evening went great. We chatted for a bit while eating our pasta dishes, which were fantastic plus dessert as well. We were just finishing up and ready to go. Adeline decided to pay this time, which was nice of her, since Vanessa already paid for breakfast and lunch today. They both decided that her, Vanessa and Alice will pay equally, to make it fair.

"Merci mademoiselles, enjoy the rest of your evening!"

"Thank you! You too!"

We then started heading out towards the exit.

Once we got outside again, we stopped and decided on were to go next.

"I can't think of anywhere else to go" Adeline said.

"Me neither, I want to explore a little bit more before we go back" Alice said too

I then noticed a street sign with balloons attached to it along with a sign posted too. I went to go take a quick look.

"Hey guys, come look at this"

The girls came over and read.

A street festival was happening around somewhere here.

"Mhm, why don't we go check it out?" Vanessa said.

We nodded and headed for the direction of the fair.

It was crowded when we got there. But lots of stands with souvenirs were being displayed. Not only that, the festival was being held around the Eiffel Tower.

"Woah, this is so cool" Adeline said

"Yeah, you think we can go in the tower?" Alice said.

"Hopefully, let's take a quick look around first" I said.

"Good idea" Vanessa said.

We've been looking around for about 20 minutes. They had some nice souvenir booths, activities, plus some food stands but we already ate. I saw a booth where they were displaying snow globes, they had some nice ones. But one caught my attention, there was one that had the eiffel tower inside. I tipped it upside down then back up again.

I just love these things, I decided to get it.

"Hey, look what I got" Adeline ran up beside me, taking out something from her little shopping bag. It was a little replica statue of the famous tower.

"That's cool"

"You didn't see the best part" She turned it on a side, revealing a switch.  
She flipped it to 'on'. The tower started to light up, revealing multiply colours back and forth.

"Ok, you convinced me. Where'd you get it?"

"Just down a few booths and here" She went into her shopping bag and gave me the exact same one.

"Your welcome"

I smiled.

"Hey guys!" We turned to see Alice running up to us.

"The tower's open and it's free so we can go up and check it out"

"Sweet! Where's Vanessa?" I asked

"She already at the tower waiting, that's why I came running over here to tell you"

"Well better not keep her waiting" Adeline said.

We quickly walked towards the tower to meet up with Vanessa.

About 10 minutes later we approached the tower. I looked up.

"Holy crap, that's huge" I looked up a bit more only to realize that I almost lost my balance.

"Woah, easy there" Vanessa said, helping to stabilize my balance.

"This thing's bigger than I thought" Alice said.

"Yeah, same here, its even lit up" Adeline said.

"I know, its so pretty"

"Well then we better get in line before it gets too crowded" Vanessa said.

The line up wasn't too bad, it was still pretty early probably and won't get busy until the last hour most likely.

It was almost our turn to go up. I was feeling very excited and anxious. Just hopefully it's not too high up cause I'm slightly scared of heights.

The security then opened up the velvet rope to let us through. We then went up the flight of stairs. It seemed a lot but after a few flights, but we finally reached the viewing area.

I sighed with relief. I walked towards the balcony to view the area.

"Wow" I could see a full distance of the city. Such a mesmerizing view.

I walked around for a bit to see what else was around. I came to another viewing area where I could see a breach of water, spraying out upwards, also glistening in the moons light.

But that wasn't the only thing that caught my attention. In the far distance, a blue and white castle was lit up, it looked really interesting. Even with the moon shining above it, yet again it did look a little creepy like that too.

"I wonder who lives there?"

"That's Avalon Castle"

I turned to see Vanessa and the girls coming up beside me.

"So that's where were going, huh?"

"Yep"

I suddenly got this weird feeling in my stomach.

"Hey V, you've gone there, right?" Alice asked

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, since this mysterious prince guy lives there and with theses rumours going on, have you ever seen him before?"

"It was during the day when I went so obviously not, but at night, I have"

We all turned to her

"Wait for real?" Adeline asked.

"I was walking back to my uncles from one of my later classes one night, and this flash of blue came running past in front of me, it went into the ally way. I was curious so I went to go see where it disappeared too. I saw nothing but then I saw a shadow come closer to me, I looked in front of me, a pair of golden eyes were staring at me. Then the weirdest thing happened, I heard a voice in my head. It was creeping me out so I left. I didn't tell anyone cause I didn't want them to worry. I just pretended like it didn't happen that night."

"Woah, that's deep" I said.

"I know"

"Wait, I know that he only comes out at night obviously but didn't you say he comes out looking for something specific?" Adeline asked.

"Uh, yeah"

"What if he's not looking for something but someone to be precise, maybe that's why he came after you almost."

"Maybe, but I don't know exactly what or who he's looking for, it could be like you mentioned."

"I just wonder what this guy's wants?" Alice said, a finger on her chin.

"Well, we shouldn't worry about this right now, we'll find out on Wednesday eventually. C'mon, let's just go enjoy the rest of the festival."

Everyone nodded and started walking back, I started to walk but stopped for minute.

"Wait, Adeline said someone specific right? I just basically went through something similar like that the other night. Ally way, shadow, golden eyes staring at me, voice in my head. That means I've seen him too but that also means…"

I turned back around and looked back at the castle in the far off distance.

"If you are real, what is it that you want from me? What are you trying to tell me?"

I sighed and went to go catch up with the girls.


	7. Typical Sunday Afternoon

Chapter 7:

"Typical Sunday Afternoon"

September 14, 2014, 9:25am

My eyes fluttered opened to the little sunlight coming from the window.

"Ugh" I turned back around on the other side to avoid it.

I was pretty tired from the past couple days, we were out all day and night Friday and Saturday, which was yesterday, we decided to go to the beach, for the afternoon since it was a nice day but also pretty hot. We were all dying of heat and tired by the time we left. We just toke it easy last night an ordered room service for dinner and did our own thing afterwards.

I still am very tired, though I did have to use the bathroom but I didn't want to get out of bed so I just stayed there. I decided to check my phone quickly if there was anything there. My Mom sent me a message on WhatsApp:

"Hi booboo, just wanted to see how it's going? I came home early from work, have a huge migraine and feeling nauseous, I'm gonna go rest for a little bit, text me when you can. Nonna says hi too.

Love u ?￢ﾝﾤ️"

I sent her quick message:

"Its good, went to the beach yesterday, went to this festival on Friday Night so yeah, we've been busy these past couple of days. Take some advil or tylonel, make a chamomile after if you could, feel better, get some rest. Tell her I said hi.

Love u ?￢ﾝﾤ️"

My Mom usually has this problem all the time, not having migraines but she's been having this bad cough for months now and just won't go away and usually every morning she throws up because of that. I honestly feel bad, wish I could something to help, but know that I can't. I don't want anything bad happening to her, worst case, she might cough so bad that she'll barely breath and pass out. Even at night I hear her, she can barely sleep cause of that.

I sighed. I try my best to make sure that doesn't happen in any way. She has an appointment tomorrow so we'll what happens. I can't worry about that right now, I'm on vacation with my friends and should enjoy it while I can.

I saw that there was also a reminder that we were gonna ball gown shopping today with Vanessa's Aunt Aurora. She told us late Friday night when we got back from the festival that Aurora messaged her asking if were going to be available Sunday afternoon. We didn't make any plans for today so Vanessa said yes. Were meeting up with Aurora around 12 for lunch at a restaurant somewhere, then we'll be heading down to this fancy dress shop not far from there.

I was actually really excited for this, even Alice and Adeline were squealing with excitement yesterday. I didn't feel tired anymore so I decided to get up and get dressed for today.

~~~  
9:45am

I was sitting on the balcony outside, reading my book. I was just finishing up on Chapter 6, it was getting really interesting. I tried not to read so much as we are going Wednesday and don't want to spoil much info. I was about to put my bookmark in the page when the next chapter caught my eye:

'Sonic Maurice the Hedgehog'

If I'm going to find out who this guy really is, if he's really out there for sure and what he wants then this chapter has the answers. But I already told Vanessa I wouldn't read that far, so I stopped, put the bookmark in and closed the book for now.

"Morning"

Vanessa next to me, still in her pjs, sipping her morning coffee.

"Hey"

She then gave me a look, with an eyebrow raise.

"What?" Then I looked at the book in my hands.

"Relax, I haven't read that far, it's not like this guy's alive anymore, which he isn't."

"You do know that were visiting his old home right?"

"Yeah, and by the way his old home has been taken over by his grandson, who happens to be a rumoured undead person, who's lurking around the streets at night looking for who knows what"

She slightly laughed. I then heard a knock at the door.

"Ah, that must be my breakfast" I said getting up from my seat.

"Hope you got the chocolate chip pancakes, I just had them and they were awesome! I can still taste some of the chocolate chips"

"You bet I did, why wouldn't I?"

"See you in a little while"

"See ya"

She then headed inside and so did I.

Few minutes later…9:48am

"Oh my god, these are so good!"

I was back on the balcony eating the pancakes. The taste was very sweet and fluffy, I could feel the chocolate chips running in my mouth. I figured since were going to lunch after that I just get something light so I'm not too full afterwards. I was just finishing up when I heard a voice next to me.

"Woah, take it easy there girl"

I turned my head, Vanessa was next to me wearing a black tank top with white jeans.

"You know I can't help myself"

She rolled her eyes playfully.

"Anyway, I was thinking, why don't we just go walking for a bit to digest these pancakes just until its almost noon"

"Sure"

"I already texted the girls, they'll be ready in a few minutes so you better hurry"

"I'm almost done my coffee here so I'll be out in a couple minutes"

"Alright, see you in a bit" She then walked back inside her room.

7 minutes later…9:55am

We were in the main lobby, deciding where to go until it was time to go to lunch. We looked at our brochure. There were some famous parks in the city, some of them sounded interesting but we didn't know which one to go to.

"Wait, I know the best one we can go too, Jardin des Plantes. It's really nice, the architect is great, the flower bed is believable and there's a maze we can wander around in. Also few museums but thats about it"

"Maze, huh? Count me in" Adeline said

"I'm down for it" I said

"Sounds interesting" Alice said

"Alright then thats where we'll go then. It's too far too walk so we'll hitch a ride"

There were a few taxis sitting outside, we went to go grab the one in front of us. The taxi driver leaning against his car when he saw us come up.

"Ah, bonjour mademoiselles, where off to today?"

"Jardin des Plantes" Vanessa said.

"Hop on in"

Vanessa got in the front, while the rest of us got in the back. Alice was in the middle this time, I was on the right side while Adeline was on the left hand side.

The driver started up the car, then started to slowly edge out onto the road, we were on the road within seconds.

50 minutes later…10:45am

We just finished at one of the museums, it was actually pretty interesting, lots of art and sculptures. We were now walking down along the pathway of the famous garden, passing by lots of beautiful flowers and topiaries. There was one where it was in the shape of a cat.

I'm definitely taking a picture of that one. I got my phone out and went to my camera to take a picture.

"Hey guys, look over there!" Alice shouted.

In the near distance, there were people going into a huge head of grass, it must be the maze.

"Well, who wants to get lost in the big tall grass?" Vanessa said

"I do! Let's go!" We sprinted downwards on the path towards the big hedges.

40 minutes later…11:25am

We've been lost in this maze for the past who knows how long. We decided to have a little friendly competition, who ever found the exit first has to pay next time we go out for lunch or dinner, we split up into teams, Adeline and I on one, Vanessa and Alice on the other. So far, we've found nothing close to an exit, just keep bumping into dead ends.

"Man, we've should've gotten a map on this place" Adeline said getting frustrated.

"I know, but that would technically count as cheating"

She sighed "I know"

"Well we better find a way out fast, we have to meet Vanessa's aunt soon" I said

"And how exactly are we going to do that? Every time we've found something that looks like an exit, another dead end pops up?"

"Maybe I can help"

We turned to see a blue female adult cat come up to us.

"Hello girls, long time no see"

"Hey, nice to see you again!" Adeline said

"Hey, Aurora, it's been awhile, how's everything with you?" I asked.

Aurora was wearing a white blouse, paired with a black maxi skirt.

"Good, good, very busy planning for your party, we just need your opinions on some things."

"And the ball gowns?" Adeline mentioned

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about that. Where's Vanessa and Alice?"

"Uh, we decided to split up to see who can find the way out first" I said.

"Yeah, so we don't know exactly where they are" Adeline said.

"Don't worry, I have something that can help us"

"Please tell me that it has a map inside?" Adeline said.

She went into her purse and pulled out what appeared to be a brochure/map.

"Ah, thank god! Your a life saver!"

"Well, we don't want to get lost now do we?"

"Nope" I said.

Just then I heard my phone buzzing, I pulled it form my back pocket, Vanessa was calling.

I answered and put it on speaker.

"Yes?"

"Did you find the exit yet?" Vanessa on the other line said.

"Not even close"

"Well, one of us better find it soon or else I'm gonna fucking lose it. Seriously, this is getting too stressing, I just wanna get the hell outta here and go eat, I'm starting to get cranky"

"Same here!" Alice shouted in the background

We both sweated drop "Uh yeah, well there's someone else here with us and she just heard everything you said"

"Uh she, who's 'she'?"

I held up the phone towards Aurora so she could talk, she then spoke up

"Hello to you too Vanessa"

Vanessa sweat dropped on the other line. "…Heh, h..hey Auntie, how long have you been there? How's it going?"

"Oh, things are great and I've been here long enough to hear what you just said"

"Heh..heh"

Adeline and I were snickering quietly in the background.

"We'll talk about this later, where are you girls anyway?"

"We're in the exact middle here."

"Alright, you two stay put, we'll come get you then head on out of here for lunch"

Both of them shouted "Ok!"

I took the phone away from her. I then heard my stomach growling.

I put a hand to my stomach "Huh, guess those pancakes weren't enough"

"Don't worry, the faster we find the other girls, the faster we can go eat, I had very little breakfast today so I'm hungry as well" Aurora said.

We nodded.

Aurora unfolded the map which revealed the map of this place, she started to walk out.

"Come now girls, let's get a move on"

We started to follow her out towards the path again.

"You got the chocolate chip pancakes right?"

"Yeah"

"Weren't they awesome?!"

"I know right, I just devoured them. Let me guess? You got them too?"

"They looked and tasted delicious, I couldn't help my self"

We continued talking while walking following Aurora towards the middle of the maze.

8 minutes later…11:33am

We were out of the maze within under 10 minutes, we decided that since none of us found an exit, we called 'little' our competition off.  
We were now walking towards the car to head off to lunch.

"So Auntie, what were you doing here anyway?" Vanessa asked

"I was in the area and thought I'd come by and take a little stroll, plus the restaurant is near by so it'd be a lot quicker"

"Oh I see"

"Which restaurant are we going to exactly?" I asked.

"It's one of my favourite places to go to, I go there majority of the time, it's not that far from home, it's really nice, you girls will enjoy it"

"Good, cause I'm pretty much starving right now, I didn't have a lot for breakfast this morning" Alice said, her stomach growling.

"Just hang in there girl, we'll get there soon" I said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

2 hours later… 1:33pm

We were just pulling up to the dress store. We got out of the car and gathered around the front.

"Well ladies, here's the place" Aurora said, addressing the place.

We all looked up to the sign above.

"Belle's Boutique"

"I've always come here to look for nice evening dresses, gowns, etc. She has a very nice selection for you girls to choose from."

"Well, you two must know each other well then, huh?" Adeline asked.

"Of course! She's a very long time friend of mine, she's always known what my style is and I'm sure she'll be happy to help you girls as well with what you're looking for"

We headed inside the shop, a little bell rang when the door opened.

"Be right out!" A voice from the back called out.

"Oh, my god!" Adeline said

"Woah" I said.

So many varieties of dresses were displayed. From evening to formal, party to wedding, so much to choose from.

Just then an orange and white female cat came out from the back, approaching us while dusting herself off.

"So sorry about that, now what can I help you with…" She looked up.

"Belle!"

"Well, if it isn't one of my favourite customers! What brings you here on this fine day my friend?"

"Well, as you know, Theo and I are hosting a masquerade party Thursday night for my niece's best friend's birthday and I have brought these nice young ladies to find the proper attire" Aurora addressing us behind her.

"Well ladies, you've come to the right place, we have lots for you to choose from, now before you go start scattering around, might I ask who the birthday girl is?"

"Uh, that would be me" I said coming towards her.

"Uh Belle, you remember Kristina, Vanessa's best friend?" Aurora asked.

"Ah, yes I do, it has been quite awhile since the last time we met, you haven't aged age a bit have you?"

"No I do not" It's true what people say about me, they look at me thinking I'm 15/16 years old but I'm not and they're just standing like "No, you're not!" and I'm like "Yes!"

"Well, Kristina, there's lots of dresses here for you to choose from, pick whatever you feel comfortable in"

"I will"

We turned to the other girls, already starting to browse through the racks.

"Alright then, girls listen up!" Aurora spoke up. They stopped and turned to look at her.

"We have couple hours here, so take your time picking out which one you like, but remember were going back to the house later on for a couple things so I'd say choose your dresses today"

"Ok!" They all said.

Aurora nudged me to go join them while her and Belle went to go chit chat.

1:53pm

Around 20 minutes had passed and I've found nothing so far. The other girls have already found something they like, they were already at the changing rooms, starting to try on the dresses they found. Which means that I have to hurry and pick something out fast. I scurried through quite a bit of dresses, they all looked really nice and beautiful but not one caught my attention so far. I was about to leave when my eyes caught something white at the end. I pulled it out slightly to look at it.

"Wow"

"Can't find anything?"

I saw Aurora coming up to me.

I sighed. "Uh, well, before hand no, but I think I finally found something."

I showed the dress to her, Aurora took it off the rack. "Are you sure about this one?"

I nodded.

She gave a small smile. "As long as it makes you comfortable, then its fine with me."

I smiled back at her.

"Let's get you to the change room, shall we?"

I followed her to the back where the other girls were. I stepped up on the podium, when I heard a voice across from me.

"Finally, took you long enough!" Vanessa poked her head through the curtain.

"I couldn't find anything I liked alright! Geez!"

She playfully rolled her eyes. "Hey, whatever you picked, you'll look great in it, you always do"

I smiled. "Same with you"

She smiled back and went behind the curtain again while I went to go try on the dress I picked out.

14 minutes later…2:07pm

"That just about does it. Does it feel too tight?" Belle was just finishing up adjusting the straps on my dress.

"Uh, no its good"

She stepped back to double check, then walked around in front of me to view at me.

"It is a beautiful dress, are you sure about this one?"

I nodded.

She gave a small smile. "As long as you feel comfortable in it, then it's yours"

I gave a smile back to her.

"Alright then, its settled, Let me go check on how the girls are doing."

She stepped out the room to go check on the others.

"So, how's everyone so far?"

"This is so pretty!"

"I'm never taking this off!"

"I could wear this all night!"

"Oh yeah, everyone's great all right" Aurora said, already knowing that the girls have picked out what they want to wear.

*ahem*

They turned to look at her.

"Girls, I'm glad you all found something that you all like and admiring your selves but aren't you forgetting about someone?" Belle asked, turning back around to me, opening up the curtain.

"Oh, right!"

"Whoops!"

"My bad!"

They all sweat dropped, then looked towards me. All eyes were widened.

"Heh, too much?" I asked almost hesitating.

They looked at each other for a minute, then back at me.

"Well, yeah, it does look too much, in our opinions but again you do look really great in it" Vanessa said.

"You'll be the centre of attention" Adeline said.

"And you definitely look like a princess" Alice said.

A warm smile came to my face.

"I have to agree with them on that" I turned to look at Aurora.

"Too fancy but again, it really does look beautiful on you." Aurora said.  
"Are you sure you want that one?"

I looked at myself in the mirror, looking at the dress I was wearing. I mean, I kinda agree with them, it looks too much and fancy but again I do feel really pretty in it and I do look like an actual princess now that I'm looking at it. I'm definitely going to be the centre of attention that night.

"Yeah, I do"

Aurora and Belle exchanged looks for a moment. Then they both nodded.

"If that's what you feel comfortable in, then it's yours."

That smile came across my face again.

"Well, I guess it's settled then, everyone's made their choice." Belle said.

Everyone nodded.

She clasped her hands."Perfect, I'm just going to make small alterations to these dresses once my assistant/seamstress is back tomorrow. I'll have these delivered to your place sometime on Wednesday Aurora."

"Sounds like a plan. Alright girls, ready to.." She looked at us "..get going?"

All of us were still admiring ourselves in our dresses in the mirrors.

*ahem*

We all looked at her.

"Girls, you'll have all night Thursday to wear those, right now we have to go"

"Fine!"

We closed the curtains while Belle came around one by one to get us out of our dresses.

20 minutes later…2:27pm

We said goodbye to Belle before we left the shop, we were now just pulling up the driveway to Aurora's place. We got out of the car and headed inside the mansion.

"Alright, shoes off girls" Aurora said, taking off her shoes and putting it on the shoe mat.

*whistle* Adeline next to me did.

"You said it girl" I said.

We were in the main hallway, and it was massive. I could even hear our voices booming in the background.

"This way girls" We followed Aurora straight down the hall to the living room.

The living room was huge as well, high ceiling with crystal chandeliers, beige fireplace with a painting attached to the wall above it. Along with three beige soft sofas, one on the left, right and centre and sitting on it were Pierre, Cassandra and Theo, each having tea and some scones while having a nice conversation until we walked in.

Theo got up from his seat and came to greet us.

"Ah darling, good to see you again, how did the afternoon go?" Theo went to kiss Aurora on the cheek.

"Really good, thank you. I took them to that nice seafood restaurant you love so much and we went to Belle's place to shop for dresses which they each found one"

"That's excellent to hear and girls…" He turned to see us behind her.

"Long time no see, really good to see you again, please come sit down, we have a few things to discuss."

The last little while Theo was just going over on what's happening for Thursday night.

'The Big 18' is what the main event is called and will be held at Balls n' Blitz, a ballroom company which both Theo and Aurora own. The theme will be purple & white, which I'm good with since purple is my favourite colour. For the food, it'll be all buffet which I'm looking forward too, so are the others. Reception will be held at 6:00pm, dinner will start at 7:00pm, with an entertainment live show as well. A little bit later will be followed by a dessert table and some dancing as well.

"Alright, I've basically covered pretty much everything you girls need to know."

"Oh, actually so sorry to interrupt you dear, but I almost forgot, did I forget to mention that were getting our hair and make-up done as well?"  
Aurora mentioned.

"Seriously?!"

"For real?!"

"Yes!"

"Being pampered twice this week? Best day ever!"

"Maybe now I got them too excited now?" Aurora sweat dropped.

"Ah, don't worry dear, you know how girls are like when being treated like royalty almost"

"Oh, yes I do"

*clears throat*

We turned to look at Theo.

"Anyway, now that we've got that covered, do you girls have any questions?" He asked.

"Actually I do." Adeline said. "When you say dessert, does that include a chocolate fountain as well?"

"No, it doesn't unfortunately…"

Adeline sighed.

"It involves a fountain mixed with both chocolate and vanilla"

Her eyes widened. "Yes! This seriously couldn't get any better!"

"Oh, did I forget to mention there's creme brûlée as well?"

I'm pretty sure he was referring to me when he said that, and as if I was right, mostly everyone in the room was looking at me.

"What? I can't help myself, do you know how good that is?"

"And that's exactly why I added them to the dessert table"

*dong, dong*

The sound came from across the room, we turned to look to see the grandfather clock striking 3:00pm.

"Huh, didn't realize it was that early still, that went a lot quicker than I thought." Theo said.

"Well dear, you did describe everything pretty quickly, but I'm sure everyone gets it"

"Yes, yes I did. Anyway…"

We were sipping on some tea and having scones when we looked up.

"If you girls don't mind, we'd love for you to stay for dinner tonight, that is if you don't have plans later on?"

"We looked at each other for moment then back at him.

"Uh not really but yeah, for sure" Vanessa said.

"That's wonderful to hear. We'll be eating around 6pm, we'll give you a call when its time to eat. In the meantime, why don't you girls go explore around the house or go to the entertainment room at the front to watch some tv or movies"

We nodded. "Sounds good to us"

~~~  
5 hours later…8:00pm

It was a great evening. We watched some Pretty Little Liars which just added new episodes on Netflix, had an awesome dinner, Maple Glazed Salmon with roasted potatoes and some mixed greens which included caesar salad and green beans spread in garlic sauce. For dessert it was a mixed berry crumble which was so delicious, that I had at least 3 pieces, so did the girls. We also got to explore around the mansion for a little bit, Vanessa even showed us her room while she stayed here a couple years back. I was somewhat in a moment that I actually wanted to stay here and not go back home. Vanessa's one lucky kid, she must get spoiled a lot since she comes from a wealthy family which I'm sure she does.

I do get jealous of her sometimes that she has a lot of money than we do, but I do get the fact that most rich people don't know how to act like how a normal family would. It's really mostly all business for them and stuff, not even to sit down for a meal together but for Vanessa, it's not. They may be wealthy and own businesses from both sides but at least for them they know how to act and be a family altogether.

Anyway, we're just getting ready to go back to the hotel. Pierre was just outside getting the car started while Cassandra went to go get her things.

"Well, hope you girls had a good time tonight? You must be full after that nice big meal." Theo asked.

"Oh yeah"

"For sure"

"Yep"

"I'll definitely sleep good tonight"

"Don't worry girls" Pierre came back inside, standing behind the door.

"Car's all warmed up and ready to go. Now were just waiting on one other person-"

"I'm coming, I'm coming, just grabbing my purse, if I could just find it first…" Cassandra shouted from the kitchen.

"Oh, found it!"

She then dashed across the hallway in her light grey coat and her grey purse.

"Alright, now I'm good to go" She said.

"Great! Girls, why don't you go wait in the car while I go get my things."

We nodded and headed out.

"Oh girls! I almost forgot, our appointments are at 4pm on Thursday, I'll be at the hotel around 3:30pm to come get you."

"Ok!"

~~~

Pierre was already at the door within seconds.

"Well it seems everything is going according to schedule so far, Kristina's definitely going to have the best birthday." Theo said to everyone.

"I'm not so sure about that Theo" Pierre concerned and worried.

"I know, but you know that we don't have a choice, we made a deal with him"

"Look, it's not him I'm just worried about. I just don't want her freaking out that we invited a former royal who's..you know. I don't want to ruin her special day, that's all."

Theo put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, he said he's not like that as, he'll bring his 'meal' with him so we got nothing to worry about"

"I agree with him, also I think what he's doing is actually kind of sweet"  
Aurora said.

"All this trouble to go through just for the sake of a young girl's heart and love, it is very sweet. Remember all that nonsense you went through with me Pierre?" Cassandra said.

"Just to get your parents permission, yeah, it took a lot awhile to get them to like me enough."

"Look Pierre, he said he promised to try to keep it safe and mysterious, act like everyone else and we agreed that we'd keep an eye out on him just in case if anything comes to worse."

Pierre nodded. "You're right, a deal's a deal."

"We have a few days still so both of you go home and get some rest."

"We will" Cassandra said, heading out the door with Pierre in front of her, waving goodbye.

Both of them got in the car, everyone was quietly talking to each other.

"Alright girls, buckle up" Pierre said.

We buckled our seat belts, the car was starting up, within seconds we were back on the road.

~~~  
8:33pm

We arrived at the hotel, we got out of the car and said our goodbyes while walking into the hotel.

"Have a goodnight girls, remember 3:30pm on Thursday!" Cassandra said.

"Yeah, yeah we know!"

There were inside within seconds.

Pierre and Cassandra both looked at each with concern and guilt.

"Let's hope this works out" Cassandra said

Pierre grabbed her hand then squeezed it. "I hope so too"

Both looking back at the hotel as their minds drifted back to that night.

September 11th, 2014…

"Alright, "I'm going to ask you some questions, answer them as best as you can, be honest and take your time"

"Yes sir"

"But before we get to that, just one thing, why are you here exactly?"


	8. A Deal's a Deal

Chapter 8:

"A Deal's a Deal"

Part 1 of 3

September 15th, 2014…10:05am

It was a clear sunny morning, I was in the kitchen, sipping on some coffee while watching the morning news when I saw Cassandra come in the room, walking in her satin grey robe. She looked well-rested.

"Bonjour mon amour, I trusted you slept well?" I asked, passing a cup of coffee to her"

"Yes I did dear, thank you"

She looked at the t.v.

"Anything?" She said.

"So far, nothing, which is a good thing"

Cassandra can tell he was still worried.

"Look dear, I'm worried just as much as you are but everything will work out just fine"

"Yes, I know but I'm just..scared"

"Kristina will be fine"

"I'm not talking about her"

Cassandra already knew who he was talking about.

"Wait, your more worried about him?"

"Well, in terms of possibly accidentally exposing himself, then yes."

She sighed "He already said he'd be extra cautious of his surroundings plus we mentioned that we'll be keeping an eye on him too"

I sighed. "Yes yes, your right, let's not worry too much, we still have a few days until the party but let's prepare beforehand"

"Don't worry I have this with me, just to be on the safe side" Cassandra twiddling her diamond silver cross necklace.

"Make that double safe" I said grabbing my silver necklace from under my pajama shirt.

*gurgle*

"Well, we can't do that on empty stomach now can we? It's starting to get warm so let's hurry up " I said.

They walked to the table to have the breakfast that was starting to get cold.

~~~  
September 15th, 2014…12:35pm

Cassandra and I were making our way to Balls n' Blitz to meet up with Theo and Aurora for lunch.

We were just pulling up into building's parking lot, I saw Theo already at the front entrance waiting. He waved at us when we passed by.

We found a spot right at the front, I pulled up and parked the car then Cassandra and I got out and walked towards Theo.

"Well, good afternoon you two." Theo greeting us when we approached the front doors.

"Afternoon my friend, are you two all set?" I asked.

"Aurora's just setting up a couple more things up in the ballroom. Would you like a sneak peek of it?"

"Of course, follow me inside"

He directed us inside the main hallway towards one of the ballrooms.

We passed a few rooms on our way there, not knowing which one were going too that's until we approached one where in front of the doors was displaying a big purple and white balloon arch.

"Well, that's certainly going to be easy to spot" Cassandra said.

"Oh yes ma'am" Aurora said coming out of the room. "There's plenty more to show you."

"Don't take too long dear, we have reservations at 1pm." Theo addressed to her.

"Don't worry, I won't" Aurora addresses us to follow her into the room.

When we got into the room, we both widened our eyes.

The tables were nicely decorated with a royal purple table cloth strip placed on top of plain white tablecloths. Same thing with the chairs except the backings were nicely shaped into bowties. The purple and white roses in the nice fancy crystal vases with dangling crystals topped it off as the main centrepieces. Along with some small white candles surrounding them as well.

A stage was set up at the right side of the room for the band to play as well.

Cassandra pur her finger to her chin. "Well, I love it. As always!"

"So do I. You always do such amazing job on these things" Pierre said.

"Well, I have been doing this for so many years and I've never seen anyone complain about it, even you two when I planned your wedding. I can still remember how it turned out, one of the first events I ever planned out. I was very proud of myself that day and today as well. I'm very happy as this is turning out fantastic so far." Aurora clasping her hands.

I had to admit it, I was amazed at what she pulled off that day. It made our special night even better.

"What will the main entertainment be? As I'll be looking forward to that." Cassandra asked.

"I hired a small group of dancers for the night who will be performing a Cirque Du Soliel style show"

*gasp!*

"Oh how wonderful! I'm sure she'd love that a lot! I know I will!"

"Yes dear, I know how much you love those shows. Your always begging me to get tickets for their shows as soon as they announce they're coming" Pierre said.

"But they're so amazing at what they do, who doesn't love those kinds of performances?"

I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Can't blame them. I am mesmerized at what those people can do" Aurora said.

"Same here" I said.

Just then Theo comes into the room.

"Well, I'm very glad everyone likes the set-up, fabulous job as always dear."

Aurora smiles proudly.

"But I'm afraid we have to end our little celebration as it's already quarter to one, we should get going."

Everyone was starting to head out when I stopped suddenly. Theo turned around to see what was holding me up.

"Where's he going to be at?"

"Aurora didn't want to leave him hanging and make things awkward so, we thought its best if he sits with us."

The thought of us next to him and close to Kristina, made me feel doubtful and uneasy. But again, it's a good way to keep our eyes close on him and the girls.

"Well, that doesn't sound bad but what if people start to question? What's his story?" I asked

"We'll just say he's from out of town, we bumped into him, was going to be by himself and decided to invite him here."

"Not bad, not bad."

"Look Pierre, I feel the same as you do right now but we have to do this, it's the only way to help him out, and look out for Kristina as well, let's just hope for the best."

I looked around the room and sighed.

"Let's hope so."


	9. Interview with a Vampire (Part 2)

Chapter 8

"An Interview with a Vampire"

Part 2 of 3

September 11th, 2014…12:16am

"Well, what to do now?"

I closed the front door behind me, I let this mysterious rumoured being into my house. I know that he's…well not normal or mortal as I should say and I know this isn't a good idea either but, what else am I suppose to do?

Just then I got a slight buzz in my head.

"What the…?"

I then turned to look at him.

"Did you do that?" I asked.

"Did what?"

"I just got the strangest buzz in my head, and it's not the normal kind of buzz after when you've had a few drinks."

"…"

I crossed my arms, looking sternly at him. "Don't lie to me, I know I felt it coming from you, there's no one else in this room besides us so you must've done something to me."

Sonic gave a heavy sigh. He knew he couldn't lie to this man, he already knew pretty much what he wanted from him, questions and answers. He had to come clean at least somewhat.

"Ok, ok, I tell you whatever you want just as long it doesn't get me exposed."

I nodded. "Proceed"

"I, have these powers which I can read minds with."

I was slightly shocked at what he just said, but it makes sense. "So you have a telepathic ability then, mhm, well I see, that explains it. "

"Mhm, maybe since I'm going to be here a while anyway, I can ask him for that favour, if he can help me that is. I just have to do what he says, and when the time's right, I'll do it, then hopefully he'll be able to trust and understand me and what I mean. Just go with the flow, Sonic."

"Look, I'm not here to hurt anyone or cause any harm, I…I just wanted a favour"

I was somewhat intrigued, a vampire hedgehog asking me for a favour, how peculiar.

"A favour huh?" I put a finger to my chin. "Well, I find that pretty strange coming from someone like you." I put my thinking cap on for moment.

"Alright, tell you what, I'll help you if you let ask you some personal questions about yourself?"

"…I, guess that's fair. Just what do you want me for exactly?"

"Nothing special, just something I'm planning to do in the future."

"Oh I see"

Just then, I heard footsteps coming from upstairs.

"Darling, is that you?"

'Crap'

I guess she heard us from upstairs, I panicked a little and quickly rushed to the stairs, to spot her at the top of the railing.

"Yes, dear I'm here"

"Oh, thank god you're here, I was worried about you for a little bit, what's with the noise down here, who are you talking too?" She said coming down the stairs.

'Oh god, how to put this in a nice, not frightening way…'

"I was, uh…"

She looked behind me and saw our little 'guest' standing a few feet from us.

Sonic nervously chuckled, and gave a little awkward smile and wave.

Cassandra widened her eyes, she was somewhat startled and uneasy.

"Um, dear, w-who's this?"

I felt anxious and hesitant. 'How am I going to tell my lovely wife here that we now have a rumoured vampire in our house, who turns out to be actually real?"

"Maybe this will give you an idea"

I grabbed a small photo from my pocket and handed it to her.

She examined the photo closely.

Something felt off as she looked up again towards the now-real vampire hedgehog standing before her. Something about this picture did feel and seem familiar to her, but wasn't quite sure how to believe or put this.

She snickered under her breath.

"Um, dear, what's so funny?"

"Uh, is this some kind of joke dear, cause if it is then that's a really good one, either that or I'm still sleeping right now."

I sarcastically joked back. "Heh heh, does this feel like a dream to you now?" I grabbed her hand and pinched her skin.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" She dragged her hand away. "Ok, that definitely felt real…wait a minute…" Then she looked again to where the hedgehog was, he was still standing at the same spot he was, arms crossed, curious as to what the hell was going on.

"Wait, if that pinch I felt was real then…he must be real too."

Sonic snickered too under his breath, trying not to let out a big laughing scene.

"Nice job figuring out, maybe you should open your eyes more, you'll see better."

She felt offended, and enraged as she growled under her breath a little at his insult. "Watch it, I have a silver cross and I'm not afraid to use it."

Sonic stepped back when he heard that. She was about to go at him but I shielded her to not get close.

"Woah, easy there darling, he's just joking"

He put his hands up in defeat.

"Y-yeah, what he said"

She sighed in frustration. "Alright fine, but if he tries anything, then he's going to get it a taste of it. What's he doing here anyway?"

"He, uh…" I turned to him, he nodded, telling me it's ok to tell.

"Well, this is going to sound silly but, h-he's asking us for a favour."

Her arms crossed, Cassandra raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"A favour? From us? That's oddly peculiar coming from someone like him. What for exactly?"

"Don't know, but were going to find out as soon Theo gets here."

Cassandra sighed and sat on the bottom step of the stairs. "Alright then I guess, but what are we going to do for the time being?"

"…"

I then looked up the stairs and then at him.

"He'll have to take cover upstairs for now while we wait for Theo to come."

"Mhm, that's not bad to do. But, he'll have to stay back as to not be seen, for now."

I nodded in agreement. I looked back at him, who had his arms crossed, his eyes darting around the place, curiously.

I cleared my throat to get his attention. "Ahem" He then darts, his back to the two us.

"Sonic, right?

"Y-yeah"

"Listen to me carefully, this is what's going to happen…"

Sonic's ears perked up to listen.

"…As soon as my friend gets here, we'll get started, right after a 'hopefully, not so freakish, proper introduction' of course."

"Uh, that, sounds alright I guess"

"Good, you can go hide upstairs in the meantime to hide yourself, just until I tell you to come down."

He nodded. He made his way towards the stairs, Cassandra moved over and up he went.

Cassandra put an intriguing gesture on.

"Mhm"

"What is it dear?"

"W-Well, I just think that, wow, asking us for permission and a favour, very strange but polite at the same time, almost what a gentleman would ask. A handsome one to be precise. I'm kind of impressed, maybe I misjudged/underestimated him."

"Mhm"

I actually have to agree with her on this one. I have to admit, for someone who's been like this and lived this long, he is a quite handsome young man.

"Yeah, to be honest, I almost/kind of feel the same too, not 100% though. Let's us get through this little transition/session first, I'm curious to see what this favour of his is."

They continued to watch him go upstairs until he was completely out of view, and then they waited.

~~~  
Meanwhile upstairs…

I gotta admit, they have a pretty spacious place here, especially the hallway.

It was kinda empty up here to be honest though, except for the big chandelier that was hanging off in the centre by the stairs there. And the two glass windows with white curtains hanging on them. Along with it was sitting a little glass table with fake cherry blossoms, sitting inside a glass vase, plus two white candles sitting on top of two silver candleholders, one on each far side of the vase, and to add it up, a little white ceramic owl sitting slightly beside the vase. Other than that it was empty and echoey up here.

There were 4 rooms in total, two on the left, and one on right, with a silver sparking letter 'V' plastered in the centre…

…Also another door on the right, which was slightly wider and smaller compared to the others. Maybe a storage closet or something like that, I don't know.

Mhm, I assume that must be Vanessa's room where stays when she comes to stay here. I turned around…well speaking of her.

At the corner of my eye, I noticed above the little table was a nicely framed picture of a group of people all grouped up together, posing and smiling for the photo being taken, Vanessa being one of them, front and centre.

I couldn't help but interestingly put my finger on it.

'Mhm, I have to admit, for a girl who's filthy rich and not my type, she's quite the catch…'

'…I, just hope she is too…I just hope that this will work out perfectly, I just have to be myself, be honest, and not mess this up.'

~~~  
September 11th, 2014…12:47am

Cassandra and I were in the same spot as we were before waiting for Theo to come, he should be here soon.

A knock on the door was heard.

I quickly went to go answer it. Theo was standing in his pajamas. Maybe, this was a bad time to call him, especially at this hour.

"Pierre"

"Thanks for coming on such short notice, I apologize if I woke you."

"Oh, don't be, had a load of caffeine today so, I'm not really tired."

I chuckled at that last comment as I went to go close the door…

"Wait!"

I opened the door again to see Aurora rushing in as well, she was in her pyjamas too.

She was slightly panting. "Sorry, I couldn't sleep either, wanted to come tag as well, I hope you don't mind?"

"Oh no, no, of course not. Your more than welcome too." I said as I went to go close the door this time.

"Alright, now then, what's this urgent matter that we had to come rushing for Pierre?"

Cassandra and I looked at each other, trying to figure out how to respond.

"Uh..w-well, we don't how to put this but, y-you're gonna find this quite funny actually…"

"Ehehe, oh yeah, you're definitely gonna laugh at this, and think were crazy or something."

Theo and Aurora looked at each other, shrugging their shoulders and giving off eyebrow raises.

He sighed. "Pierre, what's going on?"

I sighed, I looked at Cassandra, nodding me to give permission.

"Well, as you know, the rumours about the mysterious blue blur, who claims to be you know who's grandson, who people claim to think that he's an actual vampire roaming around the streets for god no one knows why, has been spreading like wildfire for god who knows how long and, well, it has come to my attention that, well indeed…those rumours, are indeed true.

The couple between them looked at each for a moment, before snickering out out loud.

"Ah, Pierre, as always you amuse me with hysterical jokes." Theo said.

"B-but, I'm not joking around Theo, I wish I was but I'm not. I swear."

"He's right, he's not messing around, it's hard to believe something like this has occurred, even I thought it was a joke at first, but it's not." Cassandra said, with some serious tone.

They kept snickering until they looked up at them, they suddenly stopped.

"Uh, heh, why are you looking at us like this is a serious matter?" Aurora sweat dropped

"That's because it is!"

They were slightly in shock, from what they're saying, this must be serious.

Really, serious.

"Oh, ok, well then." Theo's never seen Pierre so serious about something before. But if he's saying what he thinks he's saying, then this must be an urgent matter that must be taken action into, pronto.

They both cleared their throats.

"Apologies for our silly behaviour." Aurora apologized sincerely.

"Pierre, if what you're saying is true, then how can you be so sure that he is actually real?"

"Yes, he could be anywhere right now scurrying/roaming the streets of Paris, and you don't have any proof whatsoever."

"Actually, I do. Ahem!"

That was my call to him, cuing him to come down.

They looked and gasped to see a blue hedgehog with golden eyes, wearing a black cape coming down the stairs. He stopped at the last few stairs below him. Cassandra and I stepped aside to make them have a better view of him.

"There! Full, actual non-breathing proof."

They were slightly dumfounded and taken aback, not just at what they were just looking at, but whom.

"I-I…oh my gosh, Pierre! I-I didn't even believe you for a second, your right. I'm so sorry, please accept my apologies." He slightly bowed his head to express his sincere regret.

"B-But, how is this even possible?!" Aurora said, somewhat astounded/astonished.

"I know, I'm bewildered as you are my dear."

"Don't worry, he's not here to hurt us. So were safe at least."

"And how do you know that he's not planning on attacking us any time soon?"

This made Sonic feel somewhat offended and ashamed. Be he looked more miffed and crossed.

"Does it look like I'm going to do anything?"

They all looked at him perplexed, he didn't show any signs of attack or harm, whatsoever.

While looking at him, his eyes, a look of trust can be seen on him, knowing that he wasn't planning on doing anything accept for that favour he possibly wants me to do for him. Other than that, no sign of danger here.

"Well then, I'm convinced." Aurora said quickly.

"You are?" I said, somewhat astounded and confused.

"Yeah, I gonna have to agree with her on this one. I mean, this is quite the shock, yes, but also very astounding."

Sonic felt a little flattered by his comment.

"Uhh…alright then, well, further more, I think that's a good enough introduction, am I right dear?"

"Yes, sir"

The couple turned their heads and nodded, ready to go.

"Alright, shall we get started then?" I turned to Sonic.

"I'm ready whenever you are."

The five of us were all in the living room, with the four of us one side, Theo and I on the couch, Aurora sitting on the edge next to Theo and Cassandra sitting on the edge of the other couch next to me, both ladies having cups of hot tea in their hands, while Sonic's sitting across from us.

I had one of my notebooks and a pen, so I can write down and take notes on anything, in this case, this right here was important so I definitely had to write as much information as I can.

"Now Sonic, before anything happens at this point, I just want to let you know that I'm not pressuring or forcing you to do anything, all I'm looking for from you, is that you just be yourself, be honest and truthful. There's no right or wrong answer here, that's all I ask."

'I was gonna tell him to breath calmly and slow, but immediately almost forgot that he can't actually breathe. Almost whoops' I sweat dropped in my head.

With some confidence built up in him, he nodded, preparing and readying himself for whatever was about to come.

"Ask away"

"Alright then, first question…What is your full name?"

"Sonic Maurice The Hedgehog"

"Your date of birth?"

"June 23rd, 1400"

"Do you mind just briefly telling me about yourself?"

"Well, besides being, this…" Addressing him as his vampire self. "I was born an only child, my parents having me at quite a young age. And even though I was part royalty, I've always acted and did things like any other normal being would do, having friends was one of them, hanging out and having fun with them, was one of the many things I enjoyed back in the days of my youth. Just a part of that always made me feel alive and free…"

Flashes of Sonic's childhood popped into his head, him and all of his closest friends just hanging around, either in the village, the castle or in the forest near the small village they were in. Having a good, fun time…laughing, running, chasing each other, that included everyone he knew, including her.

This made Sonic oppressed and dejected.

A source of guilt and remorse hit us all. But he let it go for now and continued on his answer.

"…But really, overall, I'm just some who loves to be free spirited and adventurous. I'm that kind of person who'd be willing to do anything and go out of their way to protect the people he loves. I was well known for being very compassionate, kind-hearted, generous, having a strong sense of justice and a love for nature, freedom and adventure."

Everyone's spirits were sort of lifted, now absorbed again by this, especially knowing the fact that his personality similarly describes a 'certain' someone they know too.

Based on from what I'm hearing so far, his demeanour sounded very easy going, cool and carefree. Plus some cockiness in his attitude.

"I have to be honest Sonic, your answers are quite fascinating so far I have to say." I said.

"Oh, uh, thanks!" He scratched his head, somewhat proud and relieved.

"Just a few more questions to go."

"Go on" He informed me.

"What abilities do you possess besides the one used on me?"

'I already told the others before hand that he used it on me already, which kind of freaked them out a little but they fully understood what happened afterwards.'

"I have lots that I possess, the usuals being super strength, super speed, ability to fly, with the process of turning into a bat first…"

Everyone was in both curious shock and in awe at the same time.

"…Increased senses, and immortality of course."

"…Uh, is anyone else finding this really interesting and odd at the same time?" I asked, feeling somewhat the same way.

The three adults beside me raised their hands in unison.

Well, that answers that. "I figured. Uh, anyway, Sonic, please continue…"

Sonic suddenly felt awkward about this, catching their reactions on what he can do, especially on the whole 'turning into a bat' thing caught their attention.

"Eheh, right…anyway, besides those powers, I've also been reading and learning about other powers which I didn't hear or even heard of before, psychometry, being one of them."

Everyone was engrossed by his answer. He answered before I had the chance to ask.

"It's the ability to read the history of any object by touching it."

Fascinated, everyone was now mumbling to themselves about this new ability they haven't heard before either.

"Also, there's another one which, I don't want to talk about right now."

Mhm, something tells me if I ask him, then it's just gonna be difficult for him to answer and say why. I was curious still, but didn't push him to do it. I'll ask later.

"It's ok if you can't answer it, we'll come back to it later."

Sonic nodded.

"What was your grandfather like? I'm sure you admired him a lot."

"H-he was…"

Sonic stammered at the question. He hardly ever talked about Jules, not that he's forgotten about him or anything but…I didn't know that it was going to be that difficult for him.

A part of me almost felt really guilty. For treating him so poorly, accusing him of plotting to attack us…with the exception of him spitting that little insult to Cassandra earlier, which she almost jumped at him for.

…but more or less, I felt, sympathetic for him. We all did.

"Look, Sonic, if you don't want to answer this question…then, you don't have to if you want."

"I-I'm ok, really. It's just that, I hardly ever talk about him, that's all."

I put my pen down resting on my notebook, lowering my head down regretfully and sorrowfully. "Sonic, I know and understand what its like to lose someone very close to you, we've all lost someone who we cared and admired for so much. Cassandra and I both suffered losses just around this time last year…"

Sonic's ears perked up when he heard that.

"O-Oh, I, didn't know that."

"Y-Yes, we both lost each one of our parents that time. My mother passing away from being very ill for awhile, and Pierre's father, just passing away days later from a heart attack." Cassandra lowered her head in woe.

Sonic felt mournful grief come upon him, he wasn't the only one that suffered, they've went through tough losses as well. But his was far more painful to endure.

"I…I'm so sorry, for what happened, for what you went through. You have my condolences." Expressing them out to the married pair across from him.

"Same to you." I nodded.

A small smile came upon Sonic's mouth, thanking them.

"What you've been through was extremely painful and depressing, scary even. Yes, we get that, but you can't let that stop you from being and suffering like this. Don't you have anything or something that at least comforts you and makes you somewhat happy."

"Well, I do have some comfort that helps me out, my cat Midnight. He's a black young stray I found just a few years ago, out and around in the late fall. He's been making me somewhat more happy actually, he helps the bad days and nightmares of me go away, he's basically my comfort zone at this point. I just love the poor thing so much, he's all that I have right now. But…it's not the same as talking and spending time with an actual being like me and you. Which by the way, is kinda actually involved in some part of the favour I want to ask you later on. "

"Oh…ok then, we'll get to that soon."

"Uh, anyway…about my grandfather. H-he was just the best. Always ready to take action, he would speak with such authority, he was always willing to help in need, very brave, loyal, prideful, had such a kind heart. Not a day goes by without thinking about him, my family, my friends…"

"So, in other words, you have more of a 'good day, bad day thing going on."

"Y-yes"

"I see, so your almost depressed in some way?"

"And, kinda glum too, sometimes"

"Look Sonic, we've all experienced and went through these types of emotions sometime in our lives, we still do. And yes, it's not a good thing, not everyone likes being in those states, but we have to let it go at some point. We have to move on from it, think positive and prepare for what's ahead."

Sonic thought about it for a moment, he then slightly looked up at us.

"Yes, your right! I'll try to be more keen, bold and hopeful more often as I can."

"Well then, glad to you sound confident, I guess that moves us to our last question. Now this one, I want you to be completely truthful and honest about it, ok?"

Sonic nodded, readying him self up.

"How old are you?"


	10. Interview with A Vampire (Part 3)

Chapter 8:

"An Interview with a Vampire"

Part 3 of 3

…Sonic felt a little tense and unsure, whether to tell them how old he is. But he had to answer it one way or another.

Sonic sighed, wary of what their reactions might be. They'll freak out no matter he tells them.

"If I tell you, can you not try to freak out as much."

I looked around at everyone, they nodded, approving with him. "We'll try our best."

He tried relaxing a little before giving them his answer.

"16"

All of us had bewildered and dumbstruck stunned looks on our faces.

Cassandra almost did a spit take on her tea but managed to hold it back.

"Ehe, I-I'm sorry, y-you're old?!"

While Aurora in the meantime almost choked on her tea when it went down the wrong way.

"T…that's impossible!"

"Yeah! I agree with her on this one! There's no way you can still be at that age!" Cassandra said back

"Ehe, well am I, so be it" Sonic said with crossed arms, his eyes slightly facing another direction.

"Well, there are some theories, facts, and stories about vampires that age and not age." Theo stated. "But in this case, since Sonic has immortality, he cannot die whatsoever, being exempted from death and will remain ageless, and will not grow old or become withered."

"Mhm, you maybe right on this Theo."

"Y..yeah, that's why I kinda did it in the first place, because of, that…"

The thought of him growing and looking all old and, wrinkly…it both disgusted and creeped him out. It scared him almost, making him cringe.

"Uh well, anyway! Moving on…" I said, changing the subject quickly.

"…Now Sonic about that favour, you were going to ask?"

"Oh, right! Uh, well, its kinda complicated but I'll make this quick…"

We were trying absorb what he was saying.

He was briefly explaining his backstory.

He was on his daily nightly routine, when he heard voices coming from a distance, he followed the voices and that's when he soon came across a tan middle aged hedgehog, which was me, talking to the girls, dropping them off at the hotel while saying goodbye to them, and reminding them about the party on Thursday. That's when he decided to follow me back to the house without me knowing, but already got there before I even showed up.

"I see, but what does this have to do with the favour you wanted to ask?"

"One of those girls I saw back there with you, I saw her in a dream just recently, she was laying unconscious on the ground after tripping over a tree branch. I didn't want to leave her there so I took her with me back to my castle, cleaned her up a little and put her in a safe place until she woke up."

'I didn't mention the whole changing her out of her clothes thing, cause that would've easily disturbed and creeped them out, so I kept it clean and simple.'

"As soon as she woke, I went to go make sure she was ok. That's when I officially met her. I knew that she was scared and hesitant, but knew I was offering to help, so she let me. We then chatted for a little bit, and after a little while, I've gotten to know her a little bit, and for her to trust me a little bit."

"Do you know which one of them it was? Can you describe her if you can?"

"Well, she was a lilac purple cat with brown hair, tied up in bun, had dark brown eyes, looked really young too."

I was slightly panicking thinking he was talking about Vanessa, but exhaled in relief when he wasn't. 'Phew, good to hear that, cause knowing one thing for sure, is that she does not have brown hair like Kristina does, or else they would've been almost identical.'

"Mhm? Cassandra, would you be a dear and go a fetch a photo of the girls for me please?"

She nodded then got up and walked towards the upstairs of the main hallway.

Not even 5 minutes, she came back down with a photo in hand.

"Will this do?"

She handed me the small photo that was in the silver frame. I looked at it. This was taken back on June 30th 2011, 3 years ago, Vanessa's sweet sixteen. The girls posing together for a photo before heading out to dinner that evening.

Everyone and I cherished that moment on that day. Ah, how they grow so fast.

"Its perfect dear, thank you." I squeezed her hand. She returned the favour back, giving a sweet smile.

"Here, this might help" I handed Sonic the photo.

He grabbed the photo to look at it.

"Just tell me which one of the girls you're describing"

Sonic briefly examined the photo.

'It was a really nice picture of them, they must admire and care for each other a lot since they're all best friends, not to mention that they were all pretty cute too.'

His eyes slightly more widened and expanded as soon as he found where Kristina was laying in the photo.

"First one to the right" He looked up and handed the photo back to me.

"Ah! I see. Kristina, quite the girl, such a sweetheart, and like you, very kind hearted but also very shy, nice, and quiet. But why the interest in her though?"

"S-she just reminds of…someone" He sounded downhearted when he said that.

"Her name wouldn't happen to be Amy, would it?"

Sonic felt wretched and distraught when he heard the name. He felt this every time she'd pop up either into his dreams or out of nowhere, or if he's just in one of his gloomy moods.

"D..Do you remember that other ability I didn't mention before?"

"Yes?"

"Its Necromancy"

…Everyone was slightly shocked at the remark, but not as much. They pretty much already knew he was gonna say something like that.

"You, use it to talk to her, don't you?" I almost didn't ask this as I obviously knew enough.

He nodded. "And the rest of my family and friends, but only in my dreams I do that."

"I see, and often do you use it?" I asked.

"Before, all the time but now, not as much, I'll use it frequently when I have those kinds of days. Just when I'm sleeping and need someone to talk to though."

I briefly absorbed the information he was saying, and bundling it all up easily, I quickly came to a conclusion.

"This favour you want, it involves Kristina, doesn't it?"

Sonic inferiorly mumbled but loud enough for them to hear.

He gulped. "Yes"

…This made all of us seem stern, agitation arising. We knew that he was gonna say something like that.

"Look, Sonic, I'm sorry to disappoint you on this but-"

"Do you know why I'm called the Lonely Vampire Prince?" He crossed his arms, started sounding serious a little, but kept it professional and calm.

…

Nobody decided to say anything until he was finished with what he was saying.

"I'm called it for a reason, and I'll put this on short terms, I'm a former prince, who's been a vampire for the past not even 600 years yet and, I…I've just been so lonely for a long time, that all I want is just to be with someone who'll keep me company, talk to, possibly spend the rest of my life with, and by that, I mean and actual being like me. No offence to Midnight, who I adore, and love very much, but, you get what I'm saying."

"…And by someone you mean Kristina?"

"Yes"

…

"Look, I don't want you to get this the wrong way but…"

I sighed, feeling slightly frustrated.

"I'm glad you're expressing a sense of interest and liking in her but, to put this nicely…"

He panicked for a minute thinking that she was already with someone.

"But you have to understand that she's a normal being, she already has a life back at home with her family and friends, and it'd be ashamed and regretful that you'd be taking that away from her."

Sonic felt down and somewhat dejected, but was mostly relieved to hear that she wasn't. It was sightly unfair for him, but, as much as he didn't want admit it, he had a point. If she stayed here with him, then he'd just be taking away everything that she currently has right now, especially her friends. If he did,  
then he'd feel really guilty, greedy and selfish himself for forcing someone to stay with them against their will all because you love them so much.

I sighed. Great, now I'm starting to feel guilty and regretful myself for telling him that.

Cassandra on the other hand, started to feel guilty for herself too. Despite that little insult from him early, which made her resentful, but she knew he was just being funny. But now seeing him like this, especially in this state, she felt sincerely repentant and sorry for him. Maybe she was a little too harsh on him. Just then an idea popped in her head which made her sit up.

Everyone turned to look at her. "What is it dear?" I asked.

"I have an idea that just might work" She sat got up form the edge of the couch and walked over to whisper it to me.

My eyes slightly widened a little, absorbed what she was saying. "That, actually doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"What is it?" Theo asked.

"Here I'll whisper it to you." Theo leaned in to listen, intrigued by this idea. He then did the same thing to Aurora, who then also seemed interested in the idea.

"Mhm, I like it."

Sonic had a confused look on his face, not knowing what they where talking about.

"Uh, what's going on?"

We turned to look at him.

"Sonic, how familiar are you with masquerade balls?"

His ears perked up. "I..I've gone to few of them of before, last one I went to was…"

Sonic slightly turned his head in different direction, stuttering his last words, feeling a little rigid and troubled.

"…m-my 16th birthday…but I know how the rules and occasion work out at those events, why do you ask?"

I turned to look at Theo, who then looked at Aurora. He nodded at her.

"Well, in that case, how would you like to attend a masquerade party this upcoming Thursday night?"

A spark of curiosity and interest hit Sonic. "W…what's it for exactly?"

"Were throwing it for Kristina, her birthday's that day. You know, this would be a great opportunity for you to met her, and engage with her a little bit."

A hint of glee and joy filled his eyes.

"I-I…"

"I know that she isn't going to be here long but think about, it'll at least give you a chance to get to know her, spend time with her, and maybe even have a little dance with her."

I was starting to get a little cocky and bold there myself.

"I guess your right, but…count me in!"

'Unless I convince her to stay somehow…'

"Alright then, its official! You're courteously invited!" Aurora said.

Sonic's eyes lit up blissfully.

"I-I, thank you! I don't know what to say?!"

"Well, this is just us saying thank you for being very cooperative tonight, for coming to us on this matter anyway." Theo said graciously.

'Looks like I won their trust, even Cassandra's'

"Well, I've got to say Sonic, I might've misjudged you. You're actually quite the catch for someone who's a mythical bloodsucking creature."

"Yeah, I must admit, he's quite the young fellow who could catch the eye of any girl in this case." Aurora said

Sonic felt flattered and somewhat awkward at the last few words Cassandra said.

"Uhhh, thanks"

I chucked a little. "Well in this case, that's just about it, looks were done here for tonight."

'Phew' Sonic felt relieved at this point, he made it threw without getting attacked or thrown off again.

"But before we turn in for the night, I need to give Sonic here some of the details for Thursday."

The next few minutes were normal. Briefly talking to Sonic of how the plans are going to go down for Thursday night and also a bit sternly that we keep our eyes on him just to be sure nothing happens.

"So Sonic, do you agree to do this?"

"For her, yes"

Even though Sonic knew that she wasn't going to be here for a while, he was was willing to take this opportunity to get to spend some time her, even its just for a few hours at least. It's her birthday anyway so why not make even more special for her by having a nice little dance with a prince. She'll thank him later for that. This made Sonic thrilled and jubilant.

~~~  
1:18am

I walking him back to the front door, about to escort him out.

"I gotta say Sonic, you were being very, attentive and courteous tonight. You being very intriguing but honest with your answers. I..I'm very impressed."

"Uu, thanks, it was very interesting for me too tonight."

He was about to turn and leave when I stopped him.

"Oh Sonic! One more thing before I forget…"

He stopped and turned around to face me.

"…as you already know, since it is going to be a masquerade party, it's required that you have to wear a mask, but you probably already know that."

"Yeah, I already have one so, no need to give me one. Oh and one more thing…"

"What is it?"

"…Thank you, for doing this, after for so long, I'm glad I could finally trust someone like you to help me with this."

I gave him a humble smile, I extended my hand to him. "It's been a pleasure, Sonic, you did well tonight."

Sonic extended his hand back and shook mine . "You too, Pierre."

"See you Thursday"

Sonic nodded and with that, he let go of my hand and watched as he went for the front door and left for the night.

I went to go lock the door. I leaned back against the door, taking a breath of relief. I can believe this just happened, that was even more stressful then I anticipated.

This has got to been one of the most strangest nights that I've ever had. But the most interesting one I've had so far. After all this, maybe I don't need to investigate on him after all, unless we do it privately in his home, where now one can suspect anything, hopefully. I'll have to talk with the team and figure something out.

Outside…

I can't believe it, this actually worked out better than I imagined. I was relieved. Is this actually happening right now? It is. I'm going to meet this girl for real this time. I was really excited but anxious at the same time. Now all I have to do is just keep it cool and collected while I'm there out presenting myself to the public and try not to cause a scene. While, also introducing myself to this girl is going to be a challenge as well, I'll have to do it in way where I won't scare her, make her run off and tell on me. Well, she won't recognize me anyway as I'll have a mask on, covering most of my face, so it probably won't make a huge difference. Again, I'll have to keep it simple and mysterious. But still, overall, I'm really happy that I'm going to meet her in person.

Now, I just have to get her a present…and I know exactly what to get her.


	11. Spa Day

Chapter 9:

"Spa Day"

September 15th, 2014…9:43am

I felt really excited this morning as today was the first day of one of our many planned activities.

We were going to spend at least a full day at the spa. Now that I was looking forward too.

I just want to hurry up and go for that nice full body massage already!

I haven't gone for one in so long! After a year like this, I could so definitely use one! Especially since that this is one of the many birthday presents from Vanessa. I really have to thank her after today.

But right now, I want to digest some of this breakfast we had. We were in the same restaurant we in just a few days ago. But we all got something light this time as we already made lunch plans in one of spas restaurants around 1pm.

We were all getting full body massages and mani-pedis so that should at least take a couple of hours to do so before hand.

Our appointments weren't until 10am so instead of going back to our rooms to chill, we decided to come down in our pjs _again_ and just hang around the restaurant until its almost time to go.

As always we were chatting amongst ourselves, I on the other hand was listening but texting my Mom, it was her day off today so I thought now would be a good time to message her before we headed off to our day of relaxation.

 _"_ _Ooh lucky you! Make sure after today or after this trip that you thank her, because I"m sure she paid and planned a lot for you and the girls to go on this trip"_

 _"_ _Yeah, I will relax! Like why wouldn't I thank her? Like she invited the other girls to come too so I'm sure that they'll thank her too after this."_

I suddenly heard a snapping noise in front of me. Vanessa caught my attention by snapping her fingers at me, pointing her thumb out, letting me know that it was time to head out.

I nodded. _"Gotta go now, our appointments are at 10am"_

 _"_ _Alright have fun. Love u lots baby girl_?￢ﾝﾤ️ _"_

 _"_ _Love u too_?￢ﾝﾤ️ _"_

With that I closed my phone, getting up from our seats, we made our towards the spa.

September 15th, 2014…9:55am

We were all sitting in the waiting room of the spa, filling out some health forms while dressed in nice cozy white robes. Most of were done with the papers except for me. There were two question I was stuck on, which I wasn't sure on how to answer them:

 _"_ _Are you on any type of medication?"_

 _"_ _Do you have any medical conditions we should be worried about?"_

I wasn't sure whether it was a good idea for me to put my medical issues down. I mean, yes I have a learning disability and I'm on ' _the pill'_ for which I've been on for the past 4 years, but again debating if I should put them both down or not?

At home, I've sometimes put it down, sometimes no. But for now I'll leave it be, I didn't want to take too long anyway so I'll just write down _N/A_ for now.

"How are ladies doing so far?"

One of the ladies from reception came over to check on us.

We talked over each other and nodded saying that were all good.

"Alright then, sounds great, I will take those if you don't mind and I'll be right back and send in our lovely masseuses to come fetch you ladies."

We handed her back the clipboards that had the health forms on them and left with them for a moment to bring back to the front desk.

Moments later, 4 women in spa attire appeared from the hallway.

A young orange and white female fox, wearing white spa attire spoke up first.

"Bonjour, est-ce que l'une de vous parle anglais ou français?"

"Pour moi, les deux, quant a eux, pas tellement" Vanessa referring to her self and also us.

"That's alright, not a lot of people that come to France can't speak french that well so that's why we always ask before hand."

"Eh, true" Adeline said

"Now then, which one of you is Alice?"

"Ah! Now that would be me!" She said standing from seat.

"Alright, my name's Anna, and I'll be taking care of you for the next couple hours, now if you could just come with me" She motioning for Alice to follow her.

"Enjoy!" Vanessa called out

"Oh I will alright!" Alice said waving off sweetly.

And she was gone. Adeline was next to leave.

"Well, I'm off into our first session of pampering, I'll see you girls after for our mani-pedis."

"Have fun!" I said.

"Oh I know I will" She winked as she waved off, walking away.

Vanessa was next as she got up.

"Welp, I'm off now, officially entering zen/nirvana mood" She said, pressing her hands together, making her way to the treatment room.

I waved at her and looked around, realizing that I was the last one in the room now.

"Well, I guess you're the last one" The spa masseuse said.

"Yep" I said getting up.

"My name's Eva, I'll be your masseuse for today" She then escorted me to the treatment, while holding a clipboard in her left arm. Once we got there, the room was average size but enough room for at least two people. A side table and cabinet was set up with different essential oil bottles already set out and other spa equipment and essentials. A bed table was all made and ready to use, the room was dim with calm relaxing spa music playing in the background through the speaker on top.

I looked around, already feeling serene.

"So Kristina, I have some oil bottles laid out for you to choose from, you can have a smell and see which one you like best."

I nodded.

There were 6 bottles laid out, all labeled with a colour and their scents:

Turquoise: Peppermint

Orange/Yellow: Sweet Orange

Green: Tea Tree

Purple: Lavender

Light Yellow: Lemongrass

Light Blue: Eucalyptus

Mhm, they all sounded nice, but I already know which I'm going for. But, I should take a quick smell of the other five just for curiosity.

I wasn't always fond of peppermint, makes cringe every time I smell it, so I didn't bother smelling it. The Sweet Orange, well smelt like orange, with a hint if citrus to it. Tea Tree, similar to peppermint but a little better than it, but had a very strong scent to it, so strong that people can easily smell it closely to them whenever in the same room or within a distance, or even fill the room entirely of that scent. The lemongrass bottle had a light and fresh lemony smell with earthy undertones to add to it. I just loved the smell of lemon, especially in those spraying/cleaning products that we use sometimes, can even fill the room up with that scent and immediately people won't stop smelling it until its gone. Eucalyptus had a minty smell with a hint of honey to add to it. Smelt pretty good actually.

All of them had great smells, except for one really, but I had my eyes set on one from the beginning, so there was no need for me to smell that one.

I picked it up and showed it to Eva. "I think I'll go with this one"

"Ah good choice, that one is my personal favourite, the best one for relaxation. Alright then, I'll be back in a couple minutes, in the meantime, make yourself ready and comfortable.

I nodded.

She then left the room to give me some privacy. I undid my robe, I was almost naked, except that I only had black bikini underwear on so, not completely exposed. The rest of my stuff was in a locker in another room. Except that I had my phone with me, which was in the deep pocket of my robe.

I swear phones are so addicting, not just that but the same goes for computers, tv, etc. Well I guess that's just how modern society is nowadays. Oh well.

I got climbed onto the bedside table laying on my stomach, covering my self up partially, exposing just my upper body.

I heard a knock on the door just a couple minutes.

"Come in!"

The door opened to Eva coming inside.

"Alright, I see that your ready. Now before we get started what kind of pressure did you want me to do?"

"Uh, light pressure's good"

"Alright then, what I can get you to do now is lay down flatly on your stomach and put your face through here." Referring to the opening of the rounded pillow. I put my face through the little hole and adjusted myself to get more comfortable.

"Are you ok like that or do you need to adjust yourself a little more"

"Uh…" I adjust my face a little bit more so I can manage breathe to breath more easily.

"Ok, now I'm good"

"Alright, let's get started then, if you need anything else don't hesitate to ask."

"I will"

The entire hour I was there, I felt at peace. My mind was blank, except for a few thoughts that interrupted me every now and then but other than that, I was enjoying this as always. I definitely needed this. The calming music playing in the background, the feeling of your skin being rubbed and kneaded on by the hands of another person…the sensation of it makes you want to sleep, which was exactly happening to me right now as my eyes felt heavy. I tried not to fully fall sleep but I couldn't help my self. I tried my best to keep them open as much as I can, also just in case when Eva asks me to turn around to do the front of my body halfway through the session.

The music that was playing in the background, always gets thinking, and puts me in another world, where everything was magical, serene, and at peace. Almost like a fairytale kind of world, where there would be special creatures like fairies obviously and small little creatures like bunnies there to greet you. But in this case, I was in my own little world where it was just me and only me.

It was only a matter of time before this all ends.

"Alright, Kristina, looks were done."

And just right when I said that.

"You can get up and start to get dressed, I'll be outside waiting."

With that, she left the room once again.

I honestly just wanted to lay there all day and just sleep but I couldn't unfortunately. Ugh!

I sat up slowly, still feeling tired, uncovering myself from the blanket. I rummaged around my body and hair, feeling the oily residue that was left on it.

"I definitely need good shower tonight"

I got off the bed and went to go put back on my robe. I pulled out my phone to check the time:

 _11:03am_

That definitely felt like more than an hour to me.

I sighed. Next time, I'm doing 90 minutes.

I walked out the door to meet up with Eva. I saw the others already there waiting, all talking with their masseuses on their sessions.

"So Kristina, how do you feel right now?"

"Oh that felt really nice thank you"

"Good to hear that" Eva handed me a glass of water that was in her hand.

"The most important thing about physical health, is keeping the body hydrated, especially your skin"

"Yeah, well luckily I don't eat so much junk food or drink so much pop"

"Well, that's good, to hear." Eva then extended her hand. "It was nice to meet you Kristina, hope you enjoy the rest of your day here."

I extended. "Thank you I will" She then left to go clean up the room for the next person coming in possibly, or for the next time someone comes in.

I go walk towards where the girls were, they were just finishing up their short conversations with their masseuses, they left shortly after.

"Ladies" I said approaching them.

They turned to look at me.

"Well someone looks relaxed?" Adeline said to me.

"Heh, funny, I should be saying that to you three"

"Ugh! You have no idea!" Alice said, rubbing her head.

"I was literally passed out within the first 20 minutes I was in there" Vanessa said with her hands behind her head.

"Ugh! Your telling me!" Adeline said, rubbing her eyes.

A Siberian tiger lady came up to us. "Bonjour Mademoiselles." We turned to look at her. "I'm sorry to interrupt but we have everything set up for the mani-pedi session all set up for you four."

"Heh, oh right, almost forgot about that." I said.

"Yeah, wanted to go pass out on the bed too, but you why know I booked this"

"Cause it's part of my birthday package, yeah I already know that"

"Well that and were getting some parts done today for Thursday so we don't have to get them all done at once, so were not being pressed for time and have less stuff to do that day"

"I guess that makes sense"

"Well, let's get a move on then before I pass out on the floor here" Adeline said, walking towards the tiger lady in her white spa uniform.

"Right behind you" Alice said, moving forward as well.

Vanessa and I started catching up with them. I kept noticing the bags under her eyes all morning, they looked a little grey too. Mhm, I guess she had a hard time sleeping then. I don't know, but I'll ask her later if I can.

 _12:15pm_

The next hour of getting pampered has passed once again.

We've gotten our mani-pedis done, now were about to go for lunch. We were on our way to the spa's restaurant when I happened to pass by a room with 2 spa beds with wax paper on top of them, I'm assuming that's where they do waxing.

Thank god I got my eyebrows done the day before we left. Phew.

We were just approaching the restaurant: 'Barre de balcon'

Mhm, fancy name for a bar/restaurant.

"You ok V?"

I heard Adeline, and turned to see Vanessa yawning and rubbing her eyes, they still looked grey and baggy.

"Yeah, I'm fine, no worries, just had weird dreams last night but also a good sleep."

"Mhm, well you do look well rested."

"Maybe, well let's not waste time, I'm starving"

"Uh, me too" I said. I can tell she's sleep deprived most likely.

 _1:15pm_

We were done for the day and started to head up to our rooms.

"Well, I think after today, I could go for a little snooze right now" Adeline said, doing a little stretch with her arms.

"Me too" Alice said.

"I think we all do" Vanessa said.

They made their way but I stopped Vanessa.

"Hey, do you have minute?"

"Uh, yeah sure"

We walked towards both our rooms but stopped in between them.

"What's up?"

"Well firstly, I just wanted to thank you for today, you know, for doing all this for me even though we've been here only for a few days."

"Heh, see I told you'd enjoy it, even though it took you some convincing but still your my best friend and wanted to do something special for you, so, your welcome."

I smiled a little at the comment.

"And also, you've been yawning and rubbing your baggy eyes all day almost. Did you get any sleep at all last night?"

…

She sighed.

"No I didn't, the truth is I was having these weird dreams"

"What were they about?"

"Uh, well, you know I can't remember most of them, but one I do remember having"

"What was it?"

"Well, I was outside, it was a clear night, and was in some sort of park just taking a little stroll, until this figure popped in front of me."

"What kind of figure?" I asked

"It was in this black cloak, kind of like from one of those you see in those witch covens, and was just standing there."

"Mhm"

"Then he said something to me"

"What'd he say?"

" _Long time know see, Vanessa._ Then he lifted his hood up to reveal himself…"

"And then what happened? Did the dream just end like that?"

"Yeah it did, the only thing I saw were his eyes"

"What colour were they, do you know?"

"Golden"

...

Huh…wait! Did she just say golden?

….

No, no, I must be imaging things.

Unless _he's…_

I sighed, either _he's_ what I think he is, or just an figment in our minds, and were just seeing it in our dreams.

I didn't even want to say it, plus I was too tired to think and my eyes were starting to feel heavy.

"You ok?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Vanessa.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine just tired."

"Well I think after a day like today, I think we all need a good rest."

"Yeah, well anyway, I'll see you in a little while."

"You too."

I then headed for my room.

…

Vanessa sighed as she just stood there as she saw me go into my room.

 _'_ _I don't know if I can tell them about this, maybe not yet, when the time's right I guess…or never…they'd be mad at me if they found out this way. If they did, I'd be in so much trouble…and so would he._

She sighed. She turned and went inside her room.


	12. Fun at the Park

Chapter 10:

"Fun at the Park"

September 16th, 2014…9:55am

This had to be the most exciting day of my life. I've been wanting to go to this place for so, so long. All my entire life I've wanted to go but couldn't but, today, today's finally the day I get to go.

 _'_ _Disneyland'_

It's not the one I originally wanted to go to since the one with the same name lies in California, but it's close enough.

"Oh my god! I'm like so excited for this!" Adeline said, slightly jumping up and down, eager to get inside.

"Me too girl!" My stomach was twisting with excitement.

The park was about to open, we were at the side of the main gates, waiting for Vanessa and Alice, who went to the ticket booths to purchase passes for the day.

In the distance I can see the enchanted castle, sitting in the middle of the centre of the whole park itself, attracting people to look at its beauty.

I wonder what its like inside? Just looking at it makes me think of the one were going to tomorrow.

…

Well, at least this one doesn't have a rumoured 'you now what' living inside of it. Whilst the 'you know what' is somewhere wondering the streets of Paris at night for whatever reason I still don't know about.

I sighed.

"Got the tickets guys!"

My thoughts got interrupted by a voice shouting from a distance.

Vanessa shouted towards us which caused me to startle a little bit.

"Ugh, finally! I'm just dying to go in and see some Disney Characters!" Adeline said, getting a little antsy at this point.

"Your not the only one hun, trust me" Alice said.

"Well, let's waste anytime, let's make haste then shall we?"

"Oh! Oh! I think I see Mickey Mouse up ahead! Or is that Minnie? Don't know but I wanna get to them first before anyone else can." Adeline said, almost running up to the front.

"Woah, slow down girl! Wait for us!"

We made our towards the main gates. "I swear if they don't have funnel cakes in here, then I'm gonna be so pissed!"

"You had me at dessert" Vanessa said.

 _6:17pm_

It was already the end of the day, and most of were exhausted from all the rides, walking and waiting in line for a little bit. But weren't done just yet. There was still one more thing to do…

"Ugh, we've been here all day and haven't seen not one funnel cake stop. I am not leaving without it!" I said, getting whiny.

Turning around the girls were smirking at me.

"What?"

Vanessa walked up to me and turned me around, put a arm around me and pointed.

 _"_ _Funnel Cake Shop"_

I stood there wide eyed knowing. "Touche" I said to her.

"C'mon, my Uncle will be here to get us soon, so let's go before you get more whiny about this" Vanessa pushing me slightly, directing me to the shop, where I could smell the goodness and sweetness, calling out to me.

 _7:48pm_

Traffic was steady on the freeway, but managed to make it within the hour. Most of us were pretty much asleep except for me really, I felt more body tired then sleepy tired really. All I did for the ride was lay back and looking out the window, while holding onto my Mickey Mouse hat and string bag which held my stuff in there. Even Pierre kept glancing back every now and then through the mirror to check the back seats to see if I was asleep.

The car came to a stop.

"Girls, wake up, were here."

Everyone stirred and slowly woke from their little siesta, while I was already the first to take off my seat belt and head out the car door.

The girls, took the time to do a little stretch, grab their things and head out of the car.

"You girls get some rest, alright? You've got another couple big days ahead of you especially tomorrow."

"We will, je vous remercie Uncle"

"It's always a pleasure dear, what time's the tour at tomorrow again?"

"11am"

"Alright, I'll be here around 10:30am"

"Sounds good, night uncle"

"You as well. Goodnight girls!"

We waved as we went inside the building.

…

"You heard all that didn't you?"

"From a distance, yes" Sonic was beside Pierre's side of the car, leaning against the car next to him with crossed arms.

"Patience Sonic, just couple more days."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Well luckily tomorrow its during the day and will be expecting a lot of people there. But its kinda like I'm seeing her almost twice."

"You could say that. Except that you can't even go out into the daylight."

Sonic sighed.

"I know how impatient you get, but hang in there, you'll get to see her soon."

"For her, I will" He stood up from the car to let Pierre go by.

"Well I must be on my way…" Pierre said, starting the car up.

"…take care of your self Sonic, be cautious of yourself."

"I will"

Pierre rolled up his window before heading down the street towards his house.

Sonic then turned to look up to see a silhouette popping up through her window from 4 floors above, looking at the outskirts of the city.

"We'll meet soon enough, Kristina, very soon."

Sonic then lifted his hood up before dashing off into the darkness of the night once more.

The


	13. Royal Tour

Chapter 11:

"Royal Tour"

Part 1 of 2

Septembern 17th, 2014…10:25am

Well, today's finally the day. The day where I'll get the answers to everything. Well hopefully everything.

We were going to the place where the answers will be bestowed upon us.

'Avalon Castle'

The place that used to be a former king's castle which now belongs to 'you know who', aka his 'undead' grandson who mysteriously wanders the streets of Paris at night looking for who knows what.

But today will finally be it.

I was in the bathroom quickly brushing out my hair. Since it was going to be a nice day, I decided to leave it down, but pinning it back with my black/multicoloured hair clip so it still hangs freely. I just hope it doesn't get windy later, cause I find it real annoying when all my hair blows in my face.

To match, I decided to wear my black strapless maxi dress with a white flower pattern in the middle since Adeline was already wearing her long sleeved flower patterned dress. I didn't know what the others wear wearing but I'll see when we head out.

I then heard my phone buzz next to me. It was group text from Vanessa:

'My Uncle just got here, are you guys almost ready?'

I replied back.

'Almost, just doing my hair now'

My hair was slightly wet and knotted from my shower last night, so it took me a little bit to brush it out with some knots tangled in my hair.

Once I got all my hair brushed out, I then attached the clip behind my head and smoothed my hair out with my hand.

"There"

I then rushed to got put on my black gladiator sandals, and then go grab my small pink cross-body purse.

Good thing I put my necessities inside the night before.

I then grabbed my phone and key card then headed out the door. The girls were already waiting outside.

Adeline looked pretty in her flower dress, along with her hair in a messy bun. Vanessa, hair down as always naturally, wearing a cutout back strapless dress that was blue on top, black on bottom. Alice on the other hand, her hair was tied into a ponytail and wore something similar to me except it was all light blue.

"Well, I guess all of us had the same idea" Vanessa said, seeing that we're all wearing dresses.

Adeline scoffed. "Pfft, well we are going to a royal castle today aren't we? Plus it's nice out so why not"

"Well I don't blame you, so" I said

"She's right" Alice said. "I mean, who doesn't want to take advantage of this nice weather we've been having so far?"

"Pretty much everyone" Vanessa said.

A bunch of "Yeah your right", "True" or "Agreed" were said between all of us.

"Well, let's go and keep taking advantage of this nice weather then shall we?"

We nodded and head for the elevators to the main floor.

~~~

Pierre was waiting outside for us at the front, looking out at his front window.

'Well tomorrow's the big night, and it'll sure be something'

His thoughts got interrupted when he heard familiar voices out side, he looked to see the girls coming up ahead.

'I'll let this go for now' He unlocked the car doors for them to get in.

"Morning girls, beautiful day isn't it?" He said when they got in.

A bunch of 'yeahs' and 'yups' were exchanged.

"You picked a perfect day for this Vanessa" He said, putting the car in drive.

"Well I kept checking and yes, yes I did"

He started to head down the road, towards Avalon Village where our destination rested.

10:42am

Traffic was good on the road, we arrived early with plenty of time to spare.

We all got out of the car and I was the first to see what was in front of me.

A small but beautiful white and blue castle with a big opening yard at the front.

"You girls be careful now alright?" Pierre said.

"Yes, Uncle we know, we know" Vanessa said.

"Alright, I have errands to run, l'll be back in about an hour, have fun!"

"You bet we will" She said, getting out of the car.

Pierre looked towards the castle and sighed.

'Sonic, wherever your hiding, please be careful your self too.'

He then drove off seconds later.

….

*whistles* Adeline did, while admiring the view of the area.

At the front entrance, all of us were admired by what our eyes were set on.

"This place is pretty cool so far, I gotta say" Alice said.

"You guys go have a look around, I'm gonna go us registered." Vanessa said, walking off towards the front doors of the castle where the registration table lied.

I have to admit, they're right. For something that's just only 20 minutes from the main town, and not to mention for a 'certain someone' to be living in this kind of place…

This castle was actually really astounding, not to mention the outside, there were flowers and mini plants just outside, and they looked fairly new. Maybe people from the city came and put them in for the day I guess. But either way, they were really pretty, and I'm sure they smelt nice too.

I can't imagine what the inside would look like.

There were other people hear as well, quite a few actually. Most of them were in groups, already taking the tour of the place.

Adeline and Alice wandered off together while I was on my own.

"Well, guess I should look around for a bit until our tour starts" I started walking towards where the flowers and plants were. There were some sections that were blocked off with some police officers around, so better stay away from those.

I took a quick smell of the various flowers, they smelt sweet.

Viewing from one of the castle windows was a certain blue vampire hedgehog who was slightly peering through the glass at the young girl. He smiled gladly knowing she was already admiring his home that quickly.

"She really is one pretty girl, very pretty. Reminds of…"

He stopped before he could say anything else.

"No, no, don't say it Sonic, your here today for her and only her.'

He then saw her moving around and doing some weird hand gestures.

'F***ing bees man!' He heard her say, shooing them with her hands.

'Mhm, that word? I've heard it before. Oh right! It's one of those swear words I keep hearing about, and I already know that they aren't very nice words.'

But I couldn't help but snicker a little when she said it though.

He then saw her coming towards his direction.

'I better watch myself before I get spotted, even for a second'

I hid behind the window before looking out again.

She was directly below him, but looking at the structure of the castle itself and not him.

'Phew'

Man, for a place like this, just by looking at it, it looks pretty big to me, considering how small it is. But it was really beautiful though. Also, it was making me dizzy just by looking up and around it. I put my hand to my forehead.

"Oh god this is making me dizzy"

I then caught something moving at the corner of my eye at one of the windows above me.

'Shoot' Panic struck at Sonic for a brief moment before ducking back behind the window again.

He sighed. 'I knew she'd spot me eventually'

"What the?"

I walked over to the window to get a better look. I stood on my tippy toes and squinted my eyes, while covering them with my hand, whilst the sun was starting to peak out a little.

Even Sonic had noticed the sun's rays were starting to peak through the window beside where he was standing.

He frowned. 'Well, that's just great' He knows what would happen if he even went in the slightest light of the sun. But if he wanted to see her, then…

"Huh, guess no one's there, maybe just the air in the room I guess"

I turned around, about to walk and see where the others were at, when…

'Nice to see that you came today, I'm glad.'

My pupils dilated as I heard that strange voice coming from my head, sounding all to familiar. 'Oh god, not again. Why does that sound so familiar though? That voice…'

...Wait.

I looked back at the window again. I slightly gasped then jumped as my eyes widened as I stepped back at what I was seeing.

"…Oh, my god…"

A fully exposed Sonic was standing right there in full view, looking at her with a glad but smug smile, knowing the sun's rays were making his skin glow but sting, making him flinch a little bit.

I was too speechless right now as too what my eyes were showing me. My heart was beating so fast that I couldn't move.

…

But, just by looking at him, something was off.

From what I was seeing, a look of hurt and sympathy was seen on him, just by the way he's dropping to his knees.

My face dropped as I actually felt kinda sorry for him.

Sonic, trying to cling onto the window for support, as the pain was starting to get to him even more.

I-I don't even know what's going on right now…why's he even there to begin with…what's he even trying to do?

But, just seeing him though, sent me a somewhat familiar feeling…

…

No, I-it couldn't be…

"Kris!"

A voice then suddenly snapped me out of my trance, making me slightly jump. It was Vanessa when I turned to look.

"There you are, I was looking for you."

"Well, I..um…" I looked back towards the window, my eyes widened…nothing was there.

'W-What? I swear he or it was just right there! Where'd it go?'

Vanessa raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong? Did you-" She asked, looking in the same direction as me.

I put a hand behind my neck. "Yeah yeah, I'm fine…it's just, I-I thought something was there."

"Eh, don't worry, I get those feelings too. Most people do. Just because your at somewhere nice, doesn't mean it could be friendly."

I took a heavy breath. "You, have a good point."

"Look, I'm sure it was just the sun reflecting off its rays through the inside and made you think something was there."

…

She sighed, but gave a small smile. "Look, the girls are waiting us and so is our tour guide, so let's not keep them waiting."

"Yeah, let's, just go before anything else weird happens" I started walking as she lightly pushed me towards the front entrance.

~~~

Vanessa then looked back with a slight curious but suspicious look.

'I hope too god he's not in there trying to get himself into trouble. If he is then, why is even out? It's daytime, he knows that…'

She sighed 'Whatever it is that your doing, it's pretty crazy, please be careful.'

~~~

'I swear to god, 'he' or whatever it was, was literally right there in front of me! I saw it with my own eyes! I…'

…

'Am I slowly going crazy? Is my mind going nuts too or just playing tricks with me?'

I've been feeling like this pretty much the entire trip almost…

Honestly, I don't know what's going on anymore, but I will get to the bottom of things, and will get the answers I need…

Well, hopefully all of them.

From above, Sonic watched from the corner of the window as the two girls walked off in another direction.

He then looked at himself, smoke emerging from his body, he put his head back and sighed. 'I'm sorry if I'm making you nuts, but what else am I suppose to do. I just have to wait a little longer…that's all…'

'Ugh! I wish tomorrow would just hurry up already so I don't have to keep doing this. It feels like I'm torturing her somehow, making her go crazy for real'

Well luckily it was only one more day until he would officially met her once and for all. But…

'It would only be a matter of time before she finds out about me, and that I'm not something that pops up into her dreams at night while she sleeps'

He then thought of the gift he had for her. It was stored and kept in a safe place for now until tomorrow night.

'Don't worry, I'll make this something she won't ever forget'

We were just approaching the front entrance where the other girls and our tour guide were at.

"Ah, glad you found your friend" The tour guide said. She was a white and grey cat. She looked quite young to be a tour guide, at least out age. She wore a grey blouse with black dress pants, and black and

"Heh, sorry about that, guess I got distracted and lost track of time."

"That's alright, as long as you got a reason to remember"

My eyes shifted to Vanessa giving her a 'thanks for the heads up' look. She winked at me.

The tour guide clasped her. "Alright, now that everyone is here, we can begin the tour. My name's Bianca, and I'll be your tour guide for today. If there's any questions, please don't hesitate to ask."

We nodded.

"Well, if there's nothing else to cover, then we can finally get started, if you could just follow me." Bianca motioned for us to follow her inside the castle.

When we got in, it smelt kinda weird. Damp and musty to be precise, but I've been in similar places like this were it had similar to smells to this so.

Well, besides the disgustingly odd smell, the room we were in was quite big, and spacious.

Big open hallway, grand staircase in the middle, big chandelier hanging above, two side entrances leading to who knows where, along with 2 wall lanterns nailed to each side of the entrances of the hallways.

But as soon as I walked in though, I could tell that something was definitely off here, I felt a strange presence coming from here, as if it was right here in this very room watching us, watching me somehow in particular.

...

'Relax Kristina. It's only a castle. Nothing else is in here, except for, well, you know, that was in the window before just staring at me while seemingly cringing in pain, right?'

…

I shook my head and took a breath. 'Alright, relax, just breathe, just breather and pretend like you didn't see anything and just move on for now.'

"So, this room where standing right now is the main hallway of the castle, and don't mind the smell, it gets pretty dusty and musky in here most of the time…"

"Heh, like we haven't noticed it already" Adeline said, making a cringed face, disgusted by the smell.

"Anyway, as you can see, we have to separate hallways on each side. One leading to the ball room and dining area, and the other leading to the backyard and throne room."

Amused, all of us nodded. Bianca looked around and sees a couple groups coming out of the other rooms from the main floor, but saw some people come down from the upstairs. "Mhm, since there's some groups down here already, let's head on upstairs first." She said as we followed her up the stairs.

Once we got fully to the top floor and entered the upstairs part, right when we walked in, hung above in the centre was a huge portrait of none other than Jules himself standing next to his wife Aleena, who was sitting down next to him.

I saw a picture like this in the book I was reading about him this past weekend, they looked young into photo. The one I'm looking at now, was similar except that, in this one, they looked quite older, this was most likely done at a later point in their life. They did look quite stunning and exquisite I have to admit.

"So before I get to the painting here, this the main upstairs of the castle. As you can obviously see that there are again two hallways. One leading to the master bedroom, and the other leading to the guest bedroom and study/library which we will be heading too in a few minutes."

"These are pretty long always I gotta say" Adeline commented.

"Not to mention there's quite a bit of windows too." Alice said.

"A lot of castles in general were built with good architect and the finest material, so they try to build and craft places like this with extra care and attention, and specialize in their expertise."

This was getting interesting so far.

"Now, some brief information on this painting. It was done by a local artist in their village and both royals wanted to get it done and brought back for their upcoming 30th wedding anniversary."

"Wow, they look really powerful and well made together" Alice said.

"They were, and also the most generous people there were to be" Bianca said.

I was admiring the photo myself, but saddening thoughts came to mind. 'Poor Sonic, I can't imagine what was worse for him, that his great ruler of a grandfather was sick and passed on so quickly or the fact that he gotten bitten and sucked on by a vampire and is now stuck like this forever…

'…If only I knew that you were actually real, then I could see for myself the pain that your really in…'

…

At that moment, I felt a cold front sweep against me…

This made me snap out of my thoughts, for a moment.

…

There's definitely something in here, and something tells me that this is his way of giving me a warm welcome into his humble home…

I shook it off for now and continued on with the rest of the tour.

15 minutes later…

We headed back downstairs from the last room we visited, the master bedroom. Very big, spacious and a walk in closet…

Ugh! I'm so jealous, I so need that in my life right now!

"Well, now that were done with that, we can head on over to the other rooms." Bianca motioned for us to follow her once again.

~~~

We were just entering the ballroom after getting back from the dining area, was very fancy looking, with the fake table decorations and various paintings of different foods to make it stand out, also the wooden table table was very long considering there only 6 dining chairs in total. I was excepting more to be there since majority of castles have so many chairs. Maybe back then the royals didn't have that much company over often. They'd probably just invite family only I guess, but who knows.

The ballroom was very big and echoey. Bianca didn't say much about it, except for that they'd obviously held many occasions here from time to time. Mostly balls and masquerades to be exact.

Though just by looking around at the place, I felt a familiar vibe coming from it.

'This place, have I, been here before?'

I then spotted a doorless room on my left, but there was a velvet rope blocking it for some reason. I decided to check it but not with out checking around for the others first, they were with Bianca, talking asking and her some questions. Ok, now's my chance, better make this quick though.

I headed in the other direction towards it, once I reached it, I leaned in and peeped in as much as I can. From squinting my eyes, all I can make out is a painting of the moon, painted in blue casting off its reflection on the still dark blue water with mountains and trees surrounding the background, making it more appealing and elegant, a navy blue love seat and a blue marble fireplace.

I raised an eyebrow. 'Why do I get the sudden feeling that I've seen those before? And this room too?'

…

A thought then came to me. 'Wait a second, I remember having a dream about being in a room similar to this one…'

My eyes slightly widened as I remembered something else…

'…and I also do remember that I wasn't alone either.'

My pupils shrunk as another thought came to mind.

'N-no. There's no way that this could be the same room from my dream I had on the plane. And there's definitely no way that it was…

I gulped. '…'Him' who was with me…'

'…but it all rings a bell…'

Wait, so, if that's the same room I was in before, then that means that, this is the exact same ballroom that was in the dream too…

…and I was also there…in that ballgown…

'That's where 'he' showed up…that's where I encountered and met him…'

...

I think I know what's going on now, it's starting to make some sense now…

"Excuse me?"

I got startled by a voice behind me. It was Bianca.

"Oh, sorry. I was just, um, I just wanted to see what was in there."

"It's alright to take a peak, but remember that rope's there for a reason. We can't show every room that's in this place, especially the one room in the dining room leading to the kitchen too."

"Oh, that's, blocked off too, I forgot."

"It's alright, as long as you obey or know the signs around here. Now, let's get a move on now, your friends are waiting."

"Alright" Bianca motioned for the girls to come follow as we headed back towards the way we came from.

Vanessa on the other hand looked at her friend with worry on her face. 'She's been acting weird since we got here' She sighed. 'I'm getting the slightest the feeling that 'he's' doing this to her somehow, if he is then, why?'

~~~

Just down the hallway the opposite side, we then started to enter the throne room.

It was pretty big none other than a big hallway with the long red carpet dragged along all the way to the red throne in the middle, and some stained glass windows.

But what really caught my attention was the painting, above the throne, in the middle of the two windows.

What I was saw sent another chill down on my spine.

'…You can't be serious…'

…

The painting was of a young blue hedgehog resembling a very familiar figure to her.

A sudden wave of thoughts flooded in my head.

…

'…N-no, it couldn't be…'

"Woah…"

I got startled by a voice coming up from behind me, it was Adeline.

"Now, who, is that?…" She pointed to the painting, intrigued at what she was seeing.

"Ah! Yes how can I forget about him" Bianca said, gesturing to the painting.

"Who is he anyway?" Alice asked.

"Yeah? He is pretty cute. I mean 'was' back then at the time when he was around."

"And alive" Vanessa said.

I felt my heart leap out of my chest for a moment. 'Uh, how come my heart just did that?' Am I feeling jealous right? Pfft, no way. It's only a painting after all. But looking at it, gave me a familiar feeling somehow…

I looked slightly down. 'If he is real, then this painting shows just how happy and 'normal' he was. And by that I mean, living as a mortal, before becoming, 'undead'.

"This is Sonic, Jules grandson…"

Everyone was listening in on this, seeming interested on this one. And so was I.

"…His was born almost prematurely, around 6 months…"

Everyone including me was amused at this so far.

"..His originally name was going to be Maurice, after Jules father himself, but thought it wouldn't be a good fit for him, so, since he came earlier than expected, they instead put Maurice as his middle name instead, and then decided on a name that would suit him just fine…"

"Sonic?" Alice said.

Bianca nodded.

"Wow, even his name's cute too." Adeline said, clasping her hands.

My heart leaped again. 'Ugh!, why does it keep doing that?' …Maybe I am jealous.'

"…Anyways, this painting though was done by a local artist in their village. Jules wanted something to give him meaning, motivate him, and make him feel positive and confident everyday, or just to put a smile on his face, so the idea of having Sonic up there above the throne came up."

"Oh! So, even if Sonic wasn't there physically, then it'd give him a reason to always act confident and give him pride." Alice said.

"Of course, a King has to stay alert and proud, no matter the situation, even if it's tough to solve or handle."

'Mhm' My eyes narrowed back to the painting. 'The thought of it was, actually quite touching.'  
This made me smile on the inside. 'But just the thought of losing the most important thing to you…'

'I actually felt really sympathized, not just for Sonic, but Jules too.'

"Alright, I think we've been her long enough, there's one more room that I have to show you." Bianca said, motioning for us to follow her again.

We followed.

I followed as well, but then stopped for a brief moment and turned back to look at the painting one more time before leaving.

'You poor thing, I can imagine what you through really, that must've been real hard for you. Well, either way, they were both pretty bad for you huh? Don't worry, you weren't the only one going through grief…'

I looked down.

'If I was there myself, I would've grieved with you too.'

I turned back and rushed back towards the others.

A figure then emerged from behind the throne and walked towards the middle of the room.

'If you were with me, then we could grieve together…'

The figure then left to go another room as he heard people coming from the hallway outside.

'Tomorrow…' He said, then left hurriedly.

~~~

The next room we went too was the last one on the tour, the backyard.

When we entered, sunshine fell onto my face and saw how magnificent it was.

Open, Spacious, Luscious green grass with topiaries on 4 corners of each side, pathways cut out from the middle, left and right sides. Lastly in the middle was a huge stone fountain spraying water from its spout on top. I could also see something floating on the water too but I couldn't make it out what it was.

"Wow, it's so pretty out here" Alice said.

"Yeah it is" Vanessa said. She herself hadn't seen the scenery before since the last time she came was last winter, when everything outside was covered in snow, including the fountain, and this was also before her school semester ended too.

I was amazed at this myself. It was quite stunning.

"Well, there's not really much to say about this but to enjoy the scenery right now." Bianca said.

'Well at least the backyard's nice, and getting my mind off 'some things' for now I said.

"Well with that, I'd say we end it here, that's all for today. Thank you ladies for coming today" Bianca said.

Exchanges of 'thank you's' were said.

"Wait, there's one thing I've been wanting to know, well actually two things" Adeline asked.

"Ok"

"The other Jules, where's his actually castle located at? Cause I keep forgetting he was a king too himself."

"Oh, that's right. Well his castle is not that far, about half hour I'd say." Bianca said.

'I keep forgetting that they were two Jules back then'

"Mhm, interesting" Alice said.

"And the other one, well, I'm sure we'd all love to hear this one…how did Sonic get the name 'The Lonely Vampire Prince' in the first place?"

'Oh yeah, this I definitely gotta hear myself'

"Mhm…well…" Bianca checked her watch.

11:45am.

"Oh, look a that, it seems that were done early, and since my next tour isn't until 1pm, I could tell you a little story just to kill some time…"

"Oh, goodie" Adeline said.

"I can't wait to hear this" Alice said.

"Alright since there's really nothing else to do, I'm up for a story" Vanessa said.

"And so am I" I said.

"Alright then, let's head to the front yard for a more quieter spot"

~~~

We were all the front, sitting in different positions on the grass outside.

"Alright, this is going to take a little while so, I'd suggest you get as comfortable as you can" Bianca said.

Once we got comfortable, she looked around to see that we got settled.

"Everyone comfortable?"

We nodded.

"Alright…"

'This better be good' I said.

"It all started just a few days before Sonic's 16th birthday…"


	14. Death of a King

Chapter 11:

"Death of a King"

Part 2 of 3

June 20th, 1416…9:20pm

*coughing*

An elder greyish male blue hedgehog was standing outside his backyard in his pyjamas just getting some fresh air, clearing his mind.

"Jules are you alright, my dear?" A dark blue/grey elderly female hedgehog coming up to his side.

"Mhm?" He cleared his throat, putting his arm around his wife. "Oh, yes, my love, just a little tickle in the throat is all."

Aleena sighed, as she looked up at the clear night sky above them, and the sound of crickets around them being heard in the background.

"I can't believe that in a few days, our grandson will be celebrating his 16th birthday, time flies doesn't it?"

"Ah! It sure does. It seems like yesterday that I was helping Jules II help Sonic take his first steps. Oh those were the days." I can remember the day that he was born. Best day for all of us, especially me. I needed someone to look after and take over my place, and decided it would be best to give it to him.

Jules sighed. "I just hope I can make his day worth it, without making a fuss of my condition, I feel like it gets worse each day."

"Well, try not to not think about it so much, we don't how much time is left."

"Yes, your right. I'm trying to stay positive not just for us, but for Sonic too. His birthday is coming shortly and would like to make it the best one he has so far."

"Well I'm sure that the gifts you have for him will make him happy" Aleena said as they both started to walk back in the castle

"Very happy indeed"

3 days later…June 23rd, 1416…1:15pm

"Jules! Are you coming? They should be here soon" Aleena was at the outside the front for the arrival of the other royal family.

Jules came out with a small chalice cup with steam coming out of it. "Relax dear, I'm here now."

"Oh good, Sebastian got you your tea ready"

"Don't worry, I told him to save you some for later, and its your favourite."

"Oh dear, you know me so well"

The sound of galloping came closer from the left side of them. A golden/brown carriage just approaching them.

A young male greyish/blue hedgehog resembling a little like Jules came out first, followed by a navy blue hedgehog woman, who the other Jules helped her come out by lending out his hand to her, she grabbed it and took her time coming out front the carriage.

"Thank you as always my love" Bernadette said to her husband.

"Anytime dear. Let's get a move on Sonic!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming, just give me a minute"

"Alright, alright, don't be long though"

"I won't"

Jules II and Bernadette walked up to greet the elderly royals, they exchanged greetings and hellos.

"Ah, Jules it's good to see you as always my dear son, and of course Bernadette my lovely daughter in law" Elder Jules said.

Bernadette blushed at the comment. "Oh Jules, your too kind as always, and I see that your doing a little better than before."

"Eh, well I have my good and bad days but I'd say I'm doing slightly better overall" He said.

"Well, I'm glad your maintaining and watching your health Father, considering that you only had a few months to live according to the doctor."

Jules sighed. "Yes, well, let's not mention this right now as it is a special day today and don't want to bring this up in conversation." He said.

Jules II slightly bowed. "Yes, of course, father"

"Speaking of which, where is that dashing grandson of ours?" Aleena asked, wondering what was keeping Sonic a little bit behind.

Everyone felt the same way, especially the young royals.

Meanwhile in the carriage, Sonic was quickly fixing himself in the small mirror that was there.

 _'_ _Alright Sonic, you've got this, today's the day your finally becoming a man, your no longer a child, time to get serious and have fun out there today.'_

Meanwhile…

"He said he'd be a minute, I know he's probably a little nervous for today but he shouldn't be this long" Bernadette getting a little antsy.

"Give him another minute to prep himself, he does want to make a good day out of today" Jules II said.

Just then, Sonic emerged from the carriage. As soon as he stepped out, a bee came flying by, buzzing around him.

He started making swatting gestures at it. "Ugh! Get away from me you little freak!" He started dashing back and forth but still no prevail as it was still there flying every time he moved.

"Ugh! Oh c'mon!"

"Ahem" Sonic stopped for a brief moment to notice his king of a grandfather approach him.

"Sonic, remember what I said what to when the bees are being like that?"

Sonic sighed and stopped, he stood still. Shortly after, the bee slowly flew away into another direction.

"Oh thank god" Sonic said, relieved. "Why do these things even exist exactly?"

"Well my dear boy, put it this way, they are very annoying creatures yes, but with out them, we would not survive, they are the ones that pollinate certain things on this planet, they're responsible for giving us the food and resources that we have today, they're the ones that keep this planet alive."

"Yeah I get it now"

Jules pulled something from his back, it was a small white present box with red ribbon tied around along with a red bow on top, he then gave it to Sonic.

"Here, will this make you feel better?" He asked.

A smile lit up Sonic's face with the the small box in his hands.

"Huh, well would you look at that, I feel better already."

They then walked back over to the other royals who were waiting for them. "Happy Birthday Sonic, we have a lot planned today and I guarantee it that your going to love it."

"Oh definitely"

 _In the present time…_

 _"_ _Wow looks like Sonic was really happy that day" Alice said._

 _"_ _He was indeed, but that's what they say usually, all you need is the company of friends and family for those occasions to cherish the memories really" Bianca said._

 _"_ _I wonder what he got that day? I'm sure he must've gotten a lot" Adeline asked._

 _"_ _Oh he did, indeed, one of them being a book his grandfather gave to him"_

 _My heart suddenly skipped a beat when I heard. I turned to Vanessa who was giving me that 'I know what she's talking about' look._

 _'_ _Wait so, the book I got at the book store and own now was actually Sonic's?'_

 _…_

 _'_ _I don't believe this'_

 _"_ _But unfortunately…"_

 _I looked back at Bianca who continued on with the story. 'I wanna hear more of this'_

 _"_ _Tragedy struck just days after…"_

 _July 23rd, 1416…sometime in the afternoon_

Jules was laying in his bed, looking a little pale and weak than usual. Aleena was there sitting by her husband along with Jules II and Bernadette around them with the village's doctor examining him.

"How's he looking Thomas?" Jules II asked, getting concerned.

Thomas was examining his heart with his stethoscope, and by the looks of it, it didn't look great.

He sighed with sorrow. "I-I'm afraid he doesn't have that much time my lord, his heart is very weak at the moment. Those remedies that I recommended would've lasted him for a good while."

Jules II went up to him and put a hand on his shoulder for re-encouragement.

"Don't worry Thomas, you've done well in aiding him this past couple months, and that he's managed to come this far." Jules looked at his father with a fallen look.

"Well, o-on _e_ of us is gonna have to get Sonic for this, he has to say last his words to him, and probably say his goodbyes to him too." Bernadette said, looking down, knowing Sonic's not going to be happy about this. "I'll go get him"

She turned to leave the room but to see Sonic already standing there.

"Sonic, we told you specifically to wait out side the room until we called you to come in" Knowing her son, that he gets impatient quickly and that he doesn't like to wait long.

"I, couldn't wait any longer and the tension was getting to me, your not the only one who's concerned here."

She hesitated, knowing he did have a point, and was going to tell him eventually. She sighed.

"Bernadette…" Jules came up to her and put his arm around her.

"Let's just give him some space since he's here now."

She nodded.

"Sonic, would you like to see him? I'm sure he'd like that."

He nodded then went past by him to where his now dying grandfather laid.

Aleena who was there beside him, moved over so Sonic can see his grandfather and spend whatever time was left of him.

Sonic, now looking at him, seeing as how pale and weak he looks, it hurt him a lot, seeing him in this state.

Jules slowly looked towards his grandson, who was showing a concerned but confused look.

"Sonic, I didn't want to tell you this because I knew it would trouble you so we kept it hidden, I didn't want you to worry."

Sonic was somewhat bothered, and troublesome with this but understood what he was saying.

"It started off with a little cold but got much worse later on, I thought I would turn out a lot better, I guess not."

Jules put a hand on Sonic's shoulder, he did the same.

"Just promise me that you'll look after this place for me? I trust you"

Sonic smiled sadly. "Of course I will"

"Your going to be a great ruler one day, I just know it."

Sonic watched tearfully as his eyes shut slowly as Jules took his last breath.

Tears wounded up in his eyes. The man he admired and looked up to his whole life, was gone.

He turned his head. "I…I think need some air" He made a quick run out the door, tears still staining his eyes, making it hard to see a little. He couldn't bare with it any longer.

Aleena, Bernadette, and Jules II saw this, and honestly just made them look regretful and guilty. Aleena was about to go after him, but Jules II stopped her with his arm out.

"Just, leave him be Mother, give him his space"

She hesitated but nodded. Looking back towards her now deceased husband, she couldn't handle the pain like the others, including Sonic.

A week has gone by since Jules, today was the most painful/hardest part of it, his funeral.

Everyone in village including the royals were there. Everyone had paid their respects and gave condolences. It was the end of the ceremony and people were putting roses onto the wooden brown casket that held the late King.

Sonic, heavy with grief, was the last one there, his friends and family just meters away from him, giving him some space to say his final goodbye.

He was in front of the casket, holding the rose in his hand.

"I will do my best to protect this place, this village and its people, I promise."


	15. How The Lonely Vampire Prince Came to Be

Chapter 11:

"How The Lonely Vampire Prince Came To Be"

Part 3 of 3

Continued…

 _5 nights later…_

 _July 28th, 1416…9:15pm_

These past few nights have just been, well, really difficult. Both my parents have been going to see my grandmother to keep her company now that it's her in the castle there, but it's even harder when both of them are going back and forth just to see her. So they thought it'd be best if she came to stay with us for a little bit, and I was fine with that. She needed all the support that she can get right now.

Me on the other hand, this was more difficult for me to deal with, I was struggling more than the others sometimes. When you lose someone so close to you, it sucks big time, and you can't really do anything about it, but move forward and continue their legacy through out time.

And that's exactly what I was going to do.

I was sitting on the window seat of my bedroom, looking at the night sky outside, the stars shining bright as ever, including the moon.

 _'_ _I hope your somewhere safe, wherever you are'_ Sonic lowered his head with dropped ears and sighed.

He then pulled out a note from his back. It was from Amy, a pink hedgehog girl from the village who he had been good friends with since 5 years of age. She had a bright and kind personality, and was there for Sonic no matter what. But, unfortunately, she was away at the moment and didn't remember when she was coming back.

I looked at the piece of paper in my hand. Mhm, maybe she wrote it in here. She gave it to me at the funeral a few days ago as she did she was leaving for a little bit. Maybes now the time to open it.

I opened it fully, then read it.

 _'_ _Dear Sonic, I'm so sorry I couldn't stay long and be there for you at the funeral, I had to leave to visit some family elsewhere, so I'm writing this to let you know that I won't be gone long, I'll be returning sometime on the 28th, let's meet up at Luminous Lake, at let's say, 9:30, I'll be there waiting'_

 _Amy_

I lightly smiled. _'Well at least I have someone like her in my life to make things brighter for me'_

I got up and walked to where the grandfather clock was sitting at. I looked to see it was around 9:20pm. I should get going, good thing the lake isn't that far from here.

I went over to the window and opened it up. A slight breeze came sweeping in the room, it felt cool. I look out in front of me, the ground beneath me wasn't that high up from where I was standing.

"Well, good thing I was born to be adventurous" I climbed up the ledge and closed the window behind me slowly before jumping off the ledge. I quietly made my way towards the lake without being noticed by the guards outside the front doors. I looked back at the castle for a moment.

 _'_ _I feel like one of those people that just sneaks out, breaks their curfew, just so they can go out and be the naughty kid that they are, and doesn't want to listen to the rules. Well good thing I was raised to be a good boy.'_

I sighed _. 'I hate sneaking out like this really, but I've been cooped up in that castle for a few days now, not wanting to come out, plus I want to see Amy and spend some time with her, at least for a little bit.'_ I turned back around and walked over towards the lake.

I reached the lake, but no sign of Amy yet. _'I'll give her a few minutes'_

I sat down in front of the water.

Looking at it a night is peaceful, and the sounds of loons can be heard in the distance. The water was clear, making small gentle waves crash to the ground, and twinkling in the moon light. I usually come here just to get away from things, some peace and quiet.

Over the past couple years, Amy and I both started to like each other a little bit, were both growing up and becoming more mature, and at this time around, I think now would be the time to talk about it.

I then looked at my reflection in the water, staring back at me. I have so many emotions bottled up inside of me that it's hard to tell how exactly how I feel right now. Maybe Amy feels the same way like I do…

If she does, then, I could possibly tell her tonight how I feel…

Just then, a screaming in the distance interrupted his thoughts. This made Sonic's ears perk up and alarmed.

"Wait, that scream, I know it!"

It was coming from the left side of the forest. I ran off fast as I could towards where the screaming was coming from.

"S-Someone help me! Anybody!"

Sonic recognized the voice immediately and ran faster towards where it was coming from.

He came to an immediate halt when he came an small opening of the forest. His eyes widened at the scene in front of him.

Amy was on ground backing up as someone in a black cloak was in front of her.

"G-get away from me you nasty creature!"

"Oh, but why? Your blood smells delicious from here, I can already taste it" The creature said licking its lips in delight.

Sonic clenched his fists in anger, but was confused for moment. Why does this person want her blood? What kind of person eats blood for food?

He then thought for a moment. He then remembered his folks telling him about all these mythical creatures years ago at a young age, and to stay away from them if they looked anything suspicious or acted 'weird' in any case. Could this be one of them he heard about?

"Ahh!"

He snapped out of his thoughts and forgot that 'Thing' was in front of Amy ready to 'eat' her blood any moment.

 _'_ _I gotta thing of something, quick!'_ There was nothing around to help Sonic right now, but he couldn't just stand and let his love get attacked by that creature.

An idea suddenly popped into his head, and according to him, it was one of those 'crazy but just might work ideas' or in his case, a really stupid one. But knowing this was the only option, he simply had no other choice…

…It was the only way to save her.

 _'_ _I'm…so sorry'_

The creature's red eyes glowed and bared its fangs, ready to feast on Amy. 'You'll be dry when I'm done with you.

With faith…

"Get away from her!"

Sonic rushed forward and jumped in front of the creature right before it even pounced on her, pushing it out of the way, out of her reach.

Amy was about to accept her fate when she didn't feel anything coming. She noticed this and was relieved but when she looked beside her…she was in utter shock when she now saw who the creature was fighting against.

Sonic was fighting off the creature above him.

"My my, aren't you a brave one saving the love of your life, how sweet. But it won't be as sweet as _your_ blood." The creature smelled his blood and licked its lips once more.

"Don't you even dare touch him, you freak!" Amy yelled, ready to attack it herself.

"A-Amy! Don't worry about me, just go get help!"

"But-"

"Just go!"

Amy hesitated, struggling off tears but nodded, she ran as fast as she could towards the village.

"Heh! Looks like it's just you and me, bloodsucker!" Sonic said, trying to pry the creature off him.

"Heheh, let's see how quickly you can dodge this!" It was about to bite Sonic when he suddenly kicked it off him, knocking it ti the ground.

Sonic quickly got up. "Ha! Not so tough now! Huh?" HIs victory lasted for a few seconds until it came back, slamming him forcefully into the nearest tree, taking him by surprise.

"That's where your wrong hedgehog"

Sonic weakly got up. "I-I know what you are, what your capable of"

"Oh, so you have heard of us, trust me were capable of a lot of things…including this…"

The vampire rushed towards him, pinning him to the tree.

Sonic tried to get away…

But it was too late.

By the time Amy reached the village, a mob of knight guards were out scattered in the village on their horses, so were the royals.

She approached them. "What's going on?"

"Oh Amy, thank goodness your here. We noticed that Sonic wasn't in his room back at the castle" Jules said.

"He must've snuck out, have you seen him by any chance?" Bernadette asked.

She was about to answer when an agonizing scream echoed from the forest.

Everyone perked up, so did their ears.

"Sonic!" Bernadette shouted. "Where is he Amy?"

"He wasn't too far from Luminous Lake, I'll show you the way"

Bernadette nodded, and patted the back of her saddle for Amy to climb on.

"Just go down straight!"

"Men! This way!" Jules shouted.

They quickly made their way down

Amy held onto Bernadette tightly with fear gripping her. _'Hang in there Sonic…'_

 _Meanwhile…_

Sonic was struggling for his life as the creature was sucking the blood from his neck. He was struggling to fight it off, but was becoming weaker by the moment.

Just before coming unconscious, heard the sound of galloping coming towards from the other way.

"There!" Amy pointed.

The others had arrived to see the young royal being devoured by that 'thing'.

Bernadette was horrified at was happening to her son. "Don't worry dear, I'm coming!"

She quickly got off her horse about to head for Sonic but Jules stopped her before she can go further.

"Dear, you can't!"

"But-"

"I'm sure whatever that thing is, we can stop it together. Men! Prepare to-"

"Wait! I have some things that might kill it!" Amy said. They turned to look at her quizzically.

From her back she pulled out two things, a jar containing 'holy' water, and a thick long stick like thing, from the looks of it, it appeared to be a stake.

"Amy, where'd you get those?" Jules asked.

"I always carry things like this with me if I suspect any danger around. Now would be the time to use them!" She said, giving Jules the jar of holy water, while she gave Bernadette the stake.

"You really came through Amy, thank you." He said.

She nodded.

"Dear, listen to me, I'm going to lure that thing away from Sonic, on my command, stab the stake through its body, understand?! He said making his way to the vampire, who was still sucking on Sonic's neck.

She nodded and waited for the command. "Be careful dear!" Amy decided to stay close to the

army of knights just to be safe. A look of worry spread all over her. _'Oh Sonic…_

Sonic on the other hand was becoming paler and weaker by the second. But it suddenly stopped when a shrieking cry came from the vampire. Jules had sprayed some water on the vampire, making it howl with pain, this however caused it to stop feasting on Sonic.

"H-how dare you!" The vampire turned around with anger, steam coming off its body front the holy water. It was about to go for Jules…

"Now Bernadette!" The vampire was confused for a moment until something pierced through its chest from behind, making it shrill in pain. It noticed a stake right through its heart. It then fell to the ground, where it disintegrated into dust.

Everyone was relieved, but not quite relieved.

Jules, Amy and the guards were by Sonic, who was still pretty much alive, but still very weak. "Oh my dear boy!" Frightened, Bernadette came rushing to her son's side, dropping to her knees, hugging him tight. "Thank goodness we came just time!" Then she smelled something very unpleasant coming from him, almost 'metallic' like. She then stood up, and widened her eyes at what it was. Everyone around them had the same expression.

Sonic had two holes formed on the side of his neck, dripping with a little bit of blood.

Everyone was almost petrified at this. "N-No, this can't be happening!" Amy said, in utter shock.

Jules went by her side to comfort her. "I-I'm sorry Amy, at least we now know what that creature was. But from the looks of it, it doesn't look good from here."

Since they knew what this creature was now, they now knew what the outcome would be…

Sonic, who later on had regained some of his strength back, had told his folks later afterwards why he snuck out, He knew it wasn't just to see Amy, but he couldn't sleep and was cooped up inside for the past 5 days. They did understood that he's been having a difficult time processing Jules death, so they weren't all that mad, just the part where he snuck out is all. Amy did explain to them too that she was out of town and was arriving later tonight, and thought it would be the best time to see him.

And now that Sonic has been bitten by that vampire, it would only get worse from here. Sonic, not having any choice, decided that it would be best for him to leave this village, get away from there so that he would cause no harm to anyone, including his loved ones, especially Amy.

The others were hesitant and skeptical on the idea, but finding a cure for it would be impossible to find, or there just wasn't a cure at all. Knowing this wasn't going to be easy on them…

Finally, at the end, they agreed on it.

 _Later that night…_

Sonic was about to leave his only place where it would've brought him happiness, but knowing what would become of him, looks like he won't be getting a happy ending after all, especially with Amy, the love of his life.

His folks, friends, and even some of the people of the village, have packed some things for him to take with him, including something that'll help him with his 'nourishment'.

But where was he going to go?

He knew of one place…a place where it would bring him happy memories, and to keep him safe and sound. He then said goodbye to everyone he knew, then fled quickly as possible. Everyone watched in sadness as the young prince, now a runaway/soon to be vampire, as he disappeared down the road.

I was running a lot more faster than usual, could this be a side effect from that bite I got?

Mhm? Well, I do know for a fact that vampires do have super speed, so that kinda makes sense.

Sonic came to a halt at his destination. He then looked up at the place.

 _'_ _I haven't been here since his death…where I witnessed it in front of my own eyes. But I know it will keep me safe for the time being. Perhaps the rest of my life.'_

A sudden throbbing in my head started when I started making my way inside the place.

I then started swaying a little once I got inside, almost making me fall.

"I, don't feel so good…"

It was then I realized, I got here in just the nick of time. And it's a good thing I left as soon as possible, cause the timing came for me at just the right moment, as a sudden surge of excruciating pain come rushing through me. I fell to my knees and grabbed my head. "N-No!"

Sonic felt a strange but devastating sensation inside of him. It was the venom coming from the bite, flowing through his body, now starting to take full effect.

He couldn't really fight it, as the pain started to become worse, and was yowling in pain. He now dropped to the floor, his body convulsing. All Sonic could do at this very moment was suffer, and let the pain take over.

The venom spread through out inside of him, shutting down all the organs inside his body, including his heart and brain (well some of his brain). His two front slightly pointed teeth, now being pulled into very sharp and pointy fangs. The fingers on his hands now becoming claws, and lastly, his eye colour kept shifting until they were no longer emerald green…now turning a glowing blood red.

With flashes of images flooding his head, mostly memories or things he's seen, his mind finally went blank...

It was over, he no longer felt the pain. The pain was finally over. But knowing what he just went through…

!

Sonic quickly went to go find a mirror. He ran upstairs, went straight to his grandparents bedroom and found one. He dropped to his knees. When he looked at himself, he was in complete and utter disbelief, and shock, before his reflection disappeared in front of him, no longer seeing how he looked.

He didn't want to accept the fact that he was no longer mortal, but now seeing what has become of him, he had to accept this fate from now on, and now knowing the fact that he now has to drink…blood, and only blood from now on.

Sonic clenched his hands into fists, he was down right frustrated and upset. He did it for a good cause, for someone he cared about so deeply. But thinking about it he had to do it, there was really no other way.

 _'_ _This is just great! First my grandfather dies and now this?! Things couldn't possibly get any worse…oh wait a second, they already did!'_

Sonic put his hands in his face as tears struck his face as he now had to face his now immortal life, and what lies ahead of it…

"Now, over the past 5 centuries, Sonic learned to control his vampirism, but because of that though, he became very depressed about it. Not only because of that, but the ones he loved back at home would pass on, and no longer be here on this planet, especially Amy. He would forever then be lonely…" Bianca said, finishing up.

Despite the state he's in now, or could be, he had made himself one goal, and one goal only…no matter how long it would take him to accomplish it…to find someone who would love him for the creature that he is, and so that he wouldn't be so lonely anymore…

"Omg! That's just so sad and horrible" Adeline said, covering her mouth. "I can't even imagine what he must've went through…"

"I feel you girl" Alice put a hand to her shoulder.

I put my head in shame. _'As crazy as this sounds…I honestly feel really sorry about him too. That he gotten his life taken from him in moments…'_

"So how did these rumours even start in the first place?" Vanessa asked.

"Well it started in the 1900's and continued on…as modern society and its people were changing over the time, they would be seeing a blue blur or mysterious figure appear out on the streets at night. They didn't know what for, but almost right away, they immediately guessed that it was rumoured to be Jules I's long lost grandson who became immortal. Nobody fully saw him physically, and see if it was him for sure but since they really couldn't make it out, they then decided to give this mysterious being a name for the time being…"

"And that would be?…" Adeline asked.

"Since his backstory is easy to know, it actually didn't take long to come up with a name for him…"

"So, what is it then?" Alice asked.

"They came up with a name that would surely be remembered always…The Lonely Vampire Prince"

…

"That's, an interesting name to be honest" Alice said.

"And it suits him well and his situation" Adeline said.

"Cause he's a prince, who's a vampire, and that he's been lonely for so long?" I asked

"Exactly"

"She's not joking really so" Vanessa said.

"Yeah I know"

Just then…*stomachs rumbling*

Bianca looked at her watch. 12:25pm "Heh, well looks I've taken up a lot of time then?"

"Well, we did have a light breakfast this morning so" Alice said.

"Are they any places to eat around?" Adeline said.

"Uh, can't say I'm not really sure, but whatever you find will sure satisfy you" Bianca said.

"Yeah, what she said" I said, my stomach starting to hurt from the hunger.

"Well, anyways I should be getting something myself, my next tour will be starting soon. Hope you ladies enjoyed the lovely tour today"

"Well, I certainly did!" Adeline said, thinking back to the painting of Sonic on how cute he looked.

"Me too. Not to mention that little story…" Alice said.

"Yes it is quite tragic. But even if he is actually real, then I hope he finds what he's looking for…" Bianca said. "Well, gotta head back, enjoy the rest of your day!" She then headed back towards the castle entrance.

"Thanks again!" Vanessa almost shouting so Bianca could hear. She then turned to the girls.

"Well with today being quite the journey, I'd say we all deserve a good meal, don't you think?"

A bunch of nods were and "yeahs" were said.

"Well then, Uncle's already here so let's get going shall we?" We got up from the ground, dusting off what ever dirt or grass was on our outfits. We then headed for the car, when I stopped to quickly turn around for a moment.

Nothing was at the window this time. Funny, I was actually kinda expecting to see _'Sonic'_ pop up one last time before saying good bye.

…

I sighed. If it is him, then why's it always when he somehow sees me whenever I'm around? Well, he _is_ reportedly to be immortal and sometimes people like that could have special abilities, or powers even…Maybe that's how he's catching/watching me…most likely in my dreams though, since I did actually encounter him, not knowing it was him, and his name until now. But I don't know 100% yet, I should keep looking…maybe that book will help me out.

Another sudden thought came to attention…

…

Wait…

!

If his goal is to find someone to love him back and not be lonely anymore, then…It makes sense now…

Could I be the ' _one'_ that he's looking for?

There's absolute no way…I don't even know for sure that he's…

I don't know. I shook it off, and hurried for the car.

From the window above, Sonic, with his cloak hood up, shielding himself this time, watched as the girl got into the vehicle and disappeared into the distance. A small smile formed onto his face. But a look of worry came onto him as she probably already knows about him by now, not to mention that he has his book, the one his grandfather gave him.

 _'_ _I'm just forcing myself to show her what I am, maybe I am getting too eager about this…"_

He sighed. _'She's been through enough already, I'll give her a break, just until tomorrow night that is….As for my book…as long as she keeps it in a safe place, something tells me I can trust her well with it._


	16. The Truth Comes Out

Chapter 12:

"The Truth Comes Out"

September 17th, 2014…1:33pm

We got back to the hotel after getting a bite to eat with Pierre, he reminded us that

we shouldn't stay out too long after the wine tour tomorrow as Cassandra will be picking us up after 3ish to bring us to the salon to get our hair and make up done. I was looking forward to it.

We were pretty tired so we went straight to our rooms just to relax for awhile until around dinner time. I felt pretty tired my self and thought I should go close my eyes for a bit. I went to go change into my other set of pjs for the time being, just something more comfortable.

I quickly went to the bathroom and took out my hair clip with was starting to hurt the back of my head a little, it felt good once I toke it out, to let my hair breathe a little before putting it back up into a bun again.

I then went back into the room, closed the curtains to give me some darkness, and then went under the covers of the bed.

I laid there for what seemed like forever, but my mind was filled with what happened today, what I witnessed. I couldn't stop thinking about it.

Its all starting to make sense now. From the ballroom, to the painting, to the 'figure' in the window…

Everything from the dream, was real, like those rooms, and if they were real, then that means…

It all points to one thing…

It really is Jules' grandson…

Sonic…

The Lonely Vampire Prince...

Is he actually real?…

No that can't be true…

…But what if I saw and witnessed back at the castle, at the window, and getting those familiar vibes, then I'm not hallucinating, it _really_ was him.

But even if I'm right, nobody would believe if I told them. _'This trip is honestly becoming more f***ked up every time.'_

I sighed. _'You know what, maybe some shut eye would help with this, I am slightly tired anyway, and so is my body.'_

I went to the bed, got under the covers and soon enough, I fell into a deep sleep.

I found myself touching something smooth but slightly rough. It felt cold too. I looked to where it was…

The side of my face was resting against something slightly rough. I got up slightly and rubbed off whatever dirt or residue that was on me.

I then looked at where I was…

It was a smooth grey gravel ground.

 _'_ _Oh no wonder I have dirt on me'_

I got up and rubbed of the rest of the dirt and residue off my body. _'There'_

I looked around at the scenery around me. _'Now then, where was I? Oh yeah, where the f*** did I end up this time?'_ I heard the sound of birds chirping in the distance. The air smelt like nothing, the sun was out, it felt slightly warm and somewhat breezy.

Just where am I exactly?

I then saw what was in front of me.

An average sized blue and white castle, that looked oddly familiar.

 _'_ _Huh, this place looks strangely familiar.'_ I raised my eyebrows.

I took a few steps forward and looked at it more closely. _'Mhm, now that I'm seeing it awfully looks a lot like…'_

Just then, a couple of people came from the front of the place. I was in a bit of a panic but for some odd reason, they didn't notice me. Phew. I couldn't make out who they were though, but as they got closer, they looked familiar, very familiar…

Two hedgehogs, a blue elderly one followed by another blue one, but he was much younger, almost in his late teens probably.

 _'_ _Wait! Isn't that?…no it couldn't be'_ But judging the similarities, the clothes and that their both hedgehogs…I knew exactly who I was looking at.

Jules walked out the front doors of the castle, Sonic following behind him. Once they walked out far enough, they then turned around to see the castle in full view.

Jules spread his arms to show him what he meant.

"My present to you is this…"

Sonic, raising his eyebrow in slight confusion, stood there for a moment before coming to realization.

"Y..your home, really?" He stuttered a little bit.

"You know that I'm not going to be here one day right?"

"Yes"

"Well, once I'm not here anymore, there'll be no one here to take care of this place, no one to rule or take charge of it. That's why I'm giving it too you today. Once your old enough, this place will be your's to keep and rule yourself."

"Y..You mean that this is going be mine one day?" He balled his hand into a fist and dragged his arm inward.

"This is the best birthday ever! Thank you grandfather"

Jules smiled at his grandson.

"Anything for my grandson. Now let's head back inside for some cake, it's your favourite."

"Alright!" He dashed back inside the castle.

Jules gave a small sad frown.

 _'_ _I can't tell him what my condition is, not now, especially not today, it'll crush him.'_

He sighed heavily.

 _"_ _When the time's right he'll understand"_

Jules then walked back into his home.

'Oh, my god…so, this was Sonic's other birthday present?' I can't believe Jules would give him such a thing! But it does make sense that he wouldn't be here one day and leave the castle unattended. That was very generous of him to do that…

But sadly, in the end, Sonic got his wish, but got turned into a terrifying twist. Instead of being a ruler himself and taking after his grandfathers legacy, he instead got turned into something even more horrible, something even more depressing then his grandfathers' death…

Just when I said that, something at the bottom of my eyes spotted something in front of me. I looked up to see what it was…

!

Just standing a few feet away was Sonic, this time wearing a red cape, but had his back facing towards me.

"I could've had everything Kristina…the perfect home, the perfect lover, the perfect life…it was right in the palm of my hands. But because of that _bloodsucker_ that bit me, it took everything from me…everything."

Tears were pouring from his eyes…making his eyes slightly glossy.

When he meant _everything_ , that included Amy too…his crush, his love, his supposed to be future partner…but that never happened…he didn't get what he wanted.

"You, were just so happy that day, weren't you?"

"Very…it was honestly the best day of my life"

For odd some reason, I wanted to go hug him, but I didn't know if it was a good idea. But I know for a fact that my mind and heart were telling me to go to him. So I did.

I slowly walked towards him…

Just when I was about to hug him from behind, he turned around fully.

!

He…doesn't look the same the first time I saw him. No claws, no fangs, and his eyes…

Instead of the golden yellow colour I saw, they were now a shiny emerald green.

Sonic, looked like himself here…he looked, mortal. Living, breathing, and still very handsome as ever. But why here though? Can he somehow control his own dreams?

"I know these are only dreams, but this is the only place where I can be and feel at peace, be normal again. These feel so real, and I wish I could just go back to being in that life again…have you ever had dreams that felt so life like that you wish they were real too?"

I nodded as tears wounded up in my eyes. I couldn't help it really, hearing stuff like this, especially from someone like Sonic…its just to hard to hold back the tears.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry too"

My head was down while I rubbed my eyes. "I-It's fine really, it's just I get very emotional for almost everything, guess I didn't tell you that yet huh? Just seeing others like this, makes me feel the same way…but hearing this from you…it feels _real_ to me…but tell me, just how am I suppose to believe that your actually real or not?"

…

I then felt a hand go on my left cheek, rubbing away the tears from my eye.

"You tell me…"

I put my hand where his was touching and squeezed it lightly…

His hand felt warm, strong and masculine despite that he's wearing gloves over his hands. I guess that's his signature look, it suited him well.

I then looked into his eyes fully, his eyes were still brightly shining with now dry tears staining down his eyes, like an actual green emerald itself. They were quite mesmerizing to look at, not realizing that they were putting me in a deep trance.

"I'm sorry for driving you crazy like this, with me popping up almost everywhere, but, every time I see you, I can't help it really, I just get so excited when I see your face. Your so beautiful and innocent. Like she was…"

Thoughts of Amy then flooded his head again, tears almost coming down again.

"I am truly sorry for what you went through Sonic, and still are, really I am" I said

"I know you are"

"And you know what, after everything that's been going on, I think I'm starting to believe that you _are_ actually real"

"You know what else feels real, this…"

Giving me no time to react, he immediately pressed his lips against mine. This time taking me by surprise. But, I simply didn't care anymore at this point, I returned it back. The kiss was unexpected but softly planted.

Tears were still streaming down my face as the kiss got more intense. It lasted more then 5 seconds before pulling back for some air.

We looked at each other for a moment until out foreheads touched.

"Your right, that did feel real…"

!

Everything around me was starting to become blurry once more. "Looks like my time's up almost up." I said.

"It is"

"Before I go, I just want to say this. Whether that your real or not, I do enjoy these encounters with you, a lot"

"Oh, I know that you do, and don't worry, you'll be seeing a lot more of me _very_ soon, starting tomorrow, where I'll explain everything…"

"Wait! What do you mean tomorrow?"

Just then something started pulling me back…pulling me away from Sonic…I was starting to wake up. I was trying to reach out to him but I was already too far to reach within his grasp, it was already too late, my mind went blank and soon enough I woke up completely.

I shifted then sat up.

 _'_ _What the hell just happened?'_ I rubbed my eyes, noticing the tears that had fallen down on my face.

 _'_ _This is new…I've never cried in my sleep before.'_

!

I went to go grab my book that was in my backpack on the couch. I looked at it for a moment until flipping to the page/chapter where I left my bookmark at.

I then looked at the title:

 _'_ _Sonic Maurice the Hedgehog'_

…

Oh right, that's, where I Ieft off last…But, still there's no way that he could be…

I turned the page and noticed a picture of him.

"What the?"

It was a little similar to the one back in the castle's throne room, he was sitting crossed legged somewhere in the picture.

I looked at it more closely, only for me to realize…

I closed the book between my fingers.

"No, no, no, I must be tripping out right now."

My heart was beating a little fast. I took a huge breath and opened the book to the page again. I looked at the picture again…

This has to be my imagination talking, there's no way that…he's…

Thoughts suddenly came to mind…

 _The dreams, the golden eyes in the ally way, the shadow peeking through my window, the huge painting at the castle, the 'figure' at the window at the castle, this book…_

!

I looked up with my eyes widened.

 _2:33pm_

Vanessa was in her room on her bed, reading her book when she heard the door knocking.

 _"_ _Ugh, it was just getting good!"_ In her head.

She set a bookmark inside the book page, left the book and went to go answer the door.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Uh, do you have a few minutes? I need to talk to you about something" I asked.

"Sure"

She moved aside for me to come in. Her room was exactly the same as mine, well she did get 4 rooms like this so same thing.

I went to go sit at the end of the bed while she closed the door behind her. She came and sat next to me.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" She asked.

I took a heavy breath.

"Well, your probably not gonna believe me if I tell you but I'll just say it anyway-"

"Hey, before you say anything, just remember that no matter what you say, even its crazy, then I'll believe you no matter, I'm your best friend, I'm always here for you, remember that."

I smiled genuinely.

"Well, this last week has been really great, but I've been getting weird feelings around me everyday."

"Weird, how?"

"Like, every time we were out, I just got the feeling that someone was watching me from a distance, and I've been having these weird about this mysterious blue hedgehog and well I don't know how to say this but…I'm starting to think that these rumours are true…"

Vanessa started to feel guilty but tried not to show it. She kept it casual and listened.

"You said, about the hedgehog from the dreams but what else makes you think that?"

"The night we got here, when we went to McDonalds, I stopped to tie my shoe, this black cat came out, I was playing with it, after a minute, it went into the ally way next to me then I saw a pair of golden eyes staring back at me, I then heard a voice in my head saying 'We met again stranger', it was like calling to me in some way so I went closer to it but then you guys called and I had to leave then."

Vanessa had a look of slight worry and guilt, but just nodded for now.

"When I was about to go to bed that night, I saw a shadow at the window, I went to go look but nothing was there. Same thing at the castle today, before we went in, I saw this figure at one of the castle's front windows, and it was looking back at me with worry and regret, like it was trying to tell me something and I heard the whole voice in my head thing again, this time saying _'Nice to see that you came today, I'm glad.'_ And before we went inside the castle I looked at the same window again where it was, but nothing was there, even when we left the place today, nothing was there still. When we were inside the throne room, the painting we saw of Sonic, I kept having this feeling that we were being watched somehow. Every part of that place we were in, every room we went to, I got the exact same feeling. A..and now, I just saw a similar picture of him in this book I'm reading."

Vanessa glanced at it for a moment before saying anything.

*Pfft* "I'm sure your just exaggerating."

"I don't know V, maybe I am, maybe it's my imagination just talking or I don't know anymore to be honest but these things keep happening for some reason, I don't know why or how, but, whatever they are, I think Sonic's trying to tell me something but I don't know what, it's confusing. He's real V, I just know it."

Vanessa started to feel her stomach twist. The guilt came back and didn't go away no matter what she was hearing.

I wasn't hearing anything from her, I looked up at her. She had her hands on her stomach.

"V, you alright? Say something?!" I was worried for a second that she didn't believe me but she just sat there looking at the ground.

The guilt was coming too quickly, she couldn't hold it any longer.

"T..that's because he is."

My eyes widened. "What?!" I wasn't expecting her to believe me that quickly but if she's saying what I think she's saying, then it's true.

"Kris, there's something I've been keeping from you and the girls for a while..and I think its time that I told you."

"…Vanessa, what's going on?" Then I realized something…

"Y-you've seen him too, haven't you?"

"I haven't just seen him Kris…I've meet him."

 _1 hour later…3:33pm_

Within the past hour, I was literally in shock the whole time as Vanessa was explaining to me on how she knew Sonic, and when they encountered.

Long story short, she came across Sonic on a school trip 2 years ago before coming home for the holidays and accidentally came across this room where she wasn't suppose to go too. That's where Sonic caught her, and was slightly ticked but knew it was an accident. But really, the secret that she promised Sonic, was to not tell any one about it, and by that, she meant not to tell any one that he's actually real. Or else, he'd be exposed and done for, and it'd be all her fault

And she's been keeping that secret for the past couple years.

"Well, at least it's good enough to know that I'm not the only one that knows about this, and not to mention the fact that it's been driving me nuts lately" I said.

"I can tell, you've been acting weird for a little bit anyway. And its because of Sonic, I know…"

My eyes shifted towards her. "…What how do you-"

"Remember the other day at the spa when I told you about that one dream I had where I encountered this mysterious black cloaked figure?"

…

I put my face in my hands. "I'm not even gonna ask who it was that you saw"

"Look Kris, he told me specifically not to tell anyone, and I didn't. But telling you this, its alright…"

"And how's it alright exactly?"

"Because he told me last night, in my dream"

"What?!"

"He's known you long enough to know that your trustworthy and won't say anything about this, including keeping that book of his safe."

I looked at the book that was in my hands, I then hugged it tight to my chest. "So, he really is real then…"

Vanessa felt bad for telling her this, but saying this out loud to someone who she can trust and keep this secret to herself, made both of them feel better and let some air out of their chest.

"Now I know what he meant by 'tomorrow'"

"Wait, what do you mean tomorrow?" Vanessa asked.

"Ever since the flight, before we even got here, I've been having these weird dreams where I've been encountering Sonic a lot, and just now not too long ago, I had a dream where I saw him and Jules. He was presenting his castle to Sonic as his birthday present, he looked so happy that day but only to see that it was when Jules was still sick at the time and didn't want to tell him. Then I saw Sonic, who looked, well, normal…so normal"

Vanessa worried at this, ever since she noticed her acting all weird, she knew something was up…but she kinda figured it was coming from Sonic.

"He was just so sad, the tears coming from his eyes, all that anger inside of him, I can tell by all of that just how lonely he really is…"

…

"Well, that's a lot to take in, what he went through was traumatizing, I get it, but that still didn't answer my question, what did you mean by 'tomorrow'?

"Oh right that, uh, well before I woke up, he said: _'you'll be seeing a lot more of me very soon, starting tomorrow, where I'll explain everything…'_ "

I didn't mention him kissing me suddenly, so I kept it to myself so that she wouldn't mock me about it.

"Wait, tomorrow…is your birthday…I guess he just wants to prove everything to you that he's real and not just an illusion that come into dreams.

"You think so?"

"What other reason would there be?"

"Well, I did mention in one of the dreams to him that I was coming here for my birthday, but how does he know what day it is?"

…

"…Wait, you don't suppose your folks know about this do you?" I asked questionably.

"Why would they know about this? There's no way that Sonic would've just

followed one of them, expose himself and ask them just like that, it couldn't have been that easy. But, to be fair, they're the only people here that know when your birthday is, so…"

"The only other possible way he did it, was somehow convince them without them exposing him completely…"

Vanessa was thinking, then came out with a possible answer. "Well, according to this possible info we have, I think it took a lot more then convincing for them to tell him, most likely it was a deal."

"You think so?"

"Think about it, its both not only your birthday tomorrow but your party as well. And that tomorrow will most likely be his only chance that he'll get to see you, and explain on whats been going on."

"Your right."

Vanessa reassured me, put her arm around me. "Look, tomorrow's gonna be a big day for you, and I don't want you worrying too much about it, so let's just keep this between us for the time being, we'll tell the girls when the time's right."

"Ok" I said getting up, making my way back to my room. "And one more thing…"

Vanessa looked at me.

"Thanks for believing me. With everything going on, its nice to know that I'm not the only one going through this bull****, I don't what'd I do without you."

She smiled softly, accepting the compliment from her best friend.

"You know you can count on me for anything, right? So for now, think about all that nice tasty wine were gonna have tomorrow"

"Oh ho, you bet I will"

She followed behind me, escorting me out the door. Once I left she closed her door behind me, feeling guilty but relieved.

 _'_ _Sorry, but I had to tell her, I was getting worried about her, and so were you, I hope you can understand…'_

 _Meanwhile…4:20pm_

I was back in my room sitting on my bed, but I wasn't tired anymore, instead of going back to sleep, I decided to finish off what was in this book with out it framing me out.

"Well, let's see what you have to offer Sonic…"

 _4:50pm_

About half hour had past, and from the looks if it, it wasn't even dinner time yet, and go the book done fast.

The chapter on Sonic was just explaining his birth, and his life from then on. I can already tell, that he had such a perfect life…until the incident.

But that wasn't the only thing, the last chapter 'Final Days', didn't have anything on it, no writing, nothing, it was completely blank.

…A thought came along

I get it now, why Jules gave him this book, not to only read it but to finish it off for him.

Now I know why he gave him this book, to finish it off for him.

To finish off his story…


	17. The Big 18 (Part 1)

Chapter 13:

"The Big 18"

September 18th, 2014…10:05am

Part 1 of 2

Today's final the day I've been waiting for…

The day where where I transition from a teenager to a young adult…

18…

I'm finally 18 years old. I could believe it. I have finally reached adulthood, and no longer considered myself as a kid anymore. At this age, I know that it's time to be more independent and make wise choices.

But I have lots of time for that, right now, I just want to enjoy today as much as possible. Despite everything that's been going on lately, I am extremely anxious about tonight. There's only going to be 30 people there, which I don't find its much, but that's not what's making me nervous…

I sighed. _'If he really is going to be there, then all of this nonsense, and what Vanessa and I talked about yesterday, is actually true, and will be answered once and for all.'_

But for now, I want today to be extra fun, I know that it'll be a great day overall, I have to enjoy it as much as possible. I can't let this bulls*** get to me. No matter what.

Anyways, I was just getting ready to meet the girls outside as were going to go for a Wine tour today, I was excited for it, especially for the wine part of it.

Some of my folks from back home already wished me happy birthday earlier this morning, which I already replied too already. But the girls haven't said anything yet, I wonder why?

*knock knock*

Just then, I heard my door. I went to go answer it.

Threes party makers were blown right it my face, blaring in my ears, startling me as well.

"What the f*** man?!"

"Well Happy Birthday to you too" Adeline said.

"Guys, just chill, you know she's not used to the 'whole getting surprised/scared suddenly thing'" Vanessa said, spreading her arms.

"Here, take this" Alice said going her a small paper brown bag that had a familiar aroma coming from it, I looked inside to find a Egg McMuffin and a hash brown.

"Ah, now this a good way to start the day"

"You forgot this" Vanessa giving her a small container cup containing cold iced coffee inside.

"Well, thats even better" I said, taking a sip it.

"C'mon, let's just go before you say anything else" Vanessa said, motioning us to follow her.

Luckily this wine vineyard was only about 20 minutes away by bus. This was our first time taking the bus somewhere since Pierre would always drive us everywhere mostly, but he couldn't today as he was gonna help prepare for tonight's occasion. So this will be interesting since I'm more used to taking the bus/subway everywhere anyway.

 _11:45am_

The wine tour was coming to an end. It was really interesting to see how different types of wine are made. Now that it was coming to a close, now comes the best part…

Having some of the wine itself!

They were giving us a few sample wines to try. There were a few varieties sitting close by, some of them ranged from dry to very sweet.

When it came to the last one…oh my god. It was just purely sweet and delicious. From what they said it was made from honey, peach & apricot.

I just let it sit my mouth for a moment, savouring the taste before swivelling down completely.

"Wow, this ice wine is just the bomb" Adeline said.

"I know right?" Alice said. "It's simply…uh, what's the word I'm looking for again?"

"Magnifique" Vanessa said.

"I was gonna say 'awesome' but that works too"

"Don't worry, we'll have plenty more once we hit the restaurant in a bit"

"And do another cheers right?" Alice asked.

"Uh, why wouldn't we?" Vanessa said, glancing in my direction.

 _3:15pm_

After having a nice filling delicious lunch, we headed back to the hotel to kill some time and just chill until Cassandra comes to get us.

Its already been a couple hours and I still felt full from lunch. Those scallops and shrimp with Béarnaise sauce, the small 8oz. steak and baked potato sure bloated me big time, along with my favourite dessert, creme brûlée, which I hope to god there'll be more tonight, along with some birthday cake.

I was watching tv when…

*buzz buzz*

My phone vibrated, it was a group text from Vanessa saying Cassandra was already outside waiting. I went to the window and saw she was already outside of the car waiting.

"Well, time to get pampered once more"

I quickly went to go grab my purse, and shoes before heading out.

Once we were outside, Cassandra approached us.

"Good timing girl, we got about half hour to get there, now I didn't mention to the salon how you girls want your hair done so your going to have to tell them yourselves."

We nodded as we got into the car.

"Well, I already know what I want" Adeline said.

"Me too" Alice said back to her.

 _5:10pm_

We were just pulling up to the driveway, arriving back from the salon to Theo and Aurora's house to get ready.

"Alright girls, be careful when you get out of the car, especially you Vanessa."

Vanessa's hair was much more _special_ than out of all of us and she _did not_ want to get it ruined by all means.

"Yeah yeah, I know"

She went all out on her hair. It turned out really nice actually, not gonna lie. I didn't say anything but I found it very ' _extravagant_ '. Not just hers, but all of ours as well. Well, most of the the stuff including this huge party itself was a lot, so in any case, everything was expensive.

And they said my dress was too much.

"Oh, looks like Belle's already here" Cassandra said.

We turned to see that there was a grey minivan parked next to us.

I can see how she manages to put the dresses in the there now.

"Come girls, there's no time to waste"

We followed her inside the house, only to find Aurora coming from down the stairs with rollers in her hair.

"Oh, Cassie, didn't expect you to come that fast?" She said, unexpectedly

"Yes, well, I told the salon that were in a bit of hurry, so they kinda slowly but rushed it, especially with Vanessa's hair."

Aurora turned to look at how her niece's hair turned out.

…

"Well, can't say I blame her for not wanting to go all out"

Vanessa scoffed. "Well, excuse me for not wanting to look my best, especially on an occasion like this"

"Uh, well anyways, all of you girls look very beautiful by the way"

All of us flattered and blushing slightly.

"Well they'll look even more beautiful in those dresses that are waiting upstairs for them!" Belle said, came from the corner upstairs.

The 4 of us all started squealing at the delight of the hearing of dresses.

Cassandra come in front of us before we could even make a dash for it. "Eh eh, not so fast."

Aurora came down the stairs. "Yes girls, now I know your all excited but don't forget that _we_ still have to get ready too you know." Referring to herself, Cassandra, and even Belle. "So, please don't spend so much time gawking at the mirror, we don't have a lot of time."

In unison: "Fine"

"Alright, Belle! Which one do you want to help out first?" Cassandra asked

"Uh, well I was thinking whoever wants to go first I guess…"

"Oh, oh! Me Me!" Adeline said, raising her hand, and talking like one of those kids that wants so badly to answer a question.

Vanessa sighed. "Yeah, I think Kristina and I will go last if that's alright with everyone?"

"Yeah, I think that's a better since my dress will take a little bit to get on" I said.

"Well, I guess that's fair, whatever you girls want to do, but let's make haste, there's not much time left" Aurora clapped her hands.

"Dress here I come!" Adeline said, rushing up the stairs. Alice following behind her.

"Make way, Mama's coming for the princess dress too!"

Everyone just looked at them .

"Huh, guess they're more excited for this then I am, not that I'm complaining. And it's not even their birthdays either" I said, putting my hand behind my arm, sweat dropping.

"Oh c'mon be happy, it's your night anyway, make the best of it will you?" Vanessa said.

"Relax, I will, geez"

"Don't worry, Kristina, it's like any normal kind of party, just relax and try to have a good time like Vanessa said." Cassandra said

"Yeah yeah, I will" I said crossing my arms, rolling my eyes too.

"You girls can wait down here, until we call you up. Stay close. We'll be upstairs getting ready."

"You don't want to act all party pooper in front of 'you know who' now would you?" She whispered, smirking, almost mockingly.

My eyes widened at what she said, making me slightly blush.

…

"Touche"

It was around 5:30pm already, and most of were ready to head out the banquet hall, well everyone except for Vanessa and I. We were still in the main guest room getting ready. Well Vanessa was mostly ready, looking in the mirror, fixing her self up. I on the other hand was getting my straps adjusted by Belle.

"Is that too tight or do you want me to loosen it a little bit?"

"No, its fine thanks" Belle stepped back when she was done. I turned around so she can see.

"Ah, I got to admit, you really do look stunning in that dress my dear"

I smiled.

"She does" Aurora came in the room with her phone in her hand.

I knew what she was going to do. I rolled my eyes and sighed heavily.

"I know you don't like taking photos Kristina, but please lets just take a couple quickly before we go, this is a big night and you girls just look very stunning" She said.

I took a big breath. "Ugh! Fine, just give me a minute"

"Of course, no pressure, just don't take too long, we have to get going very soon"

I nodded. "I'll stay with her if that's alright?" Vanessa asked.

Her and Belle nodded and left the room, to give us some privacy.

I sat on the bed, Vanessa came along to sit bedside me.

"What are you thinking right now?"

I sighed. "Lots of things"

"Is one of them, _him_?"

"Yes"

…

"If, he does show up, what're your gonna do?"

"Accept the fact that he's an actual vampire prince and that your folks do know about this"

She turned her head. "I just can't believe that they know about him too"

I turned to her. "Your, not actually thinking of telling them are you?"

…

"Well, when else am I gonna tell them? Never? If they know, then they should know too."

I can't believe she was willing to risk the truth to her folks, tonight even.

"They'll probably get mad at you for knowing first but not completely mad"

"But, what about Adeline and Alice? They'll be shocked the most if they found out. I'm gonna have to tell them at some point too don't I?"

…

"Your one tough cookie"

"You know what they, the truth hurts. But it's better off that way right?" She said, while getting off the bed.

"It always is"

We both smiled gratefully.

"C'mon…" She hit my arm playfully. "We gotta party to catch" She headed for the door, with me following behind her.

I then stopped for a moment. "Oh my mask!" I went to go get it forms the bed.

"Oh, no wonder something was missing from you"

"Haha" I sarcastically laughed.

We both left the room quickly before any one could ask what's taking us so long.

We took a few couple photos before heading out.

"Alright girls, one more then we got to go." Aurora said, this time taking out her iPhone.

We huddled together quickly with our masks off this time.

Aurora got her camera app out from the phone and position it to get a good resolution. "Smile"

She then looked at her phone. "Perfect. Now, get grab whatever you need and let's go!"

We collected our stuff (clutch purses, masks, cardigans in case if we get a little chilly later) and headed out the door for the limo.

Aurora grabbed her things herself and quickly hugged Belle before heading out. "You have fun now my friend, be safe." Belle said. "I will, and thank you again, you always come through with things" Aurora said. "Don't I always?"

"I'm just skeptical about Kristina's attire for this evening. You think she or anyone else will know that's not actually a ball gown?"

"Eh, I'm sure there's going to be lots of other females tonight wearing something similar to what she's wearing, so hopefully they don't notice but she picked it so whatever makes her happy."

"That's what I usually say to my customers: _pick whatever makes happy/comfortable…_ "

Aurora smiled graciously and headed out the door. Belle closed it behind her and went to go collect her things before heading out herself.

 _5:55pm_

We got to the hall with five minutes to spare. As well as other people just arriving themselves too. There were multiple cars in the parking lot too, majority of them limos and cars.

Aurora was mentioning to us that this is not just a any party, but more of an anniversary party for the building being open for a long time. She didn't say what the cause was but I'm sure they'll mention it later on.

"Alright girls, were here" Aurora said. Anxiously awaiting to get out and get inside, I was shaking my legs like hell, even my hands were shaking slightly. Was I honestly that nervous? Yes I was, but not because of the excitement and these people that are here, but because of _him_ …

What if he's already here? If he was then, I think it'd be pretty easy to spot him.

Blue hedgehog, spiked hair, black cape, etc. Even he's wearing a mask too, which obviously he will, I'd still be able to spot him. But can't make it that obvious as to cause a scene.

I had butterflies in my stomach just thinking about it.

*clears throat* "Ahem"

A chauffeur was waiting out the door to escort me outside. "Huh? Oh right" I quickly grabbed my belongings and scooted out towards the door. I slowly took my time getting out while being helped by the chauffeur.

"Thank you"

"Anytime" He tipped his hat, saluting us. "You ladies enjoy the rest of the evening now"

"Thank you we will" Aurora said. "Alright girls, get a move on, c'mon" We quickly moved towards the front doors where people were heading inside them selves.

"Holy s*** this place is huge!" Adeline said.

"Your telling me" Alice said.

She wasn't kidding, this place was huge but very stunning and gorgeous. We headed to the room where the balloons arched over the open doors.

Pierre and Theo were there greeting guests coming in. They smiled when they saw us.

"Ah Darling, you came just in time. You look lovely as always." Theo grabbed her hand and kissed it. "And girls, you all look very exquisite this evening"

We all giggled and blush. "Yes, I agree" Pierre said. "Especially Vanessa, who's hair is _perfect_ for the occasion really" He sweat dropped.

"Make fun of my hair all you want, I just wanted something more fitted for the occasion." She said walking in the ballroom.

"Don't worry about your hair Vanessa, that's not what matters now." Pierre said stopping. "What matters now is that we escort you to the head table"

They walked us over to where the main head table was set up. But something odd I noticed, there were nine seats instead of eight.

"Uh, yeah, your probably wondering about why there's a extra seat" Pierre said.

"Yeah, I thought it was just us eight of us?" Vanessa asked.

"Well, we have a special guest sitting with us, we invited him last minute" Cassandra said coming in from behind.

Vanessa and I looked at each other, already knowing who this 'special guest' already was.

"Wait! Don't tell me…" Adeline said. "He's a famous person and is sitting with the head party of _this_ party tonight?"

"Uh, well he's _somewha_ t famous but long story short, he was gonna be by himself and nothing better to do so we thought it'd be great for him to attend this occasion"

"Well, I'm excited either way!" Adeline said, showing enthusiasm.

"Oooh, I can't wait!" Alice said, getting anxious herself. "This the first time that were sitting next to someone famous"

"Oh yeah, were excited too alright" Vanessa pretending to sound excited, then nudge me with her elbow.

"Yeah, what she said"

They raised eyebrows at us.

"Uh, ok?…" Adeline said.

"Now look, everyone here is probably just anxious about tonight especially you Kristina…" Pierre said.

I rubbed my arm and faked smiled.

"Just stay calm, and relax. Why don't you girls go grab something at the bar there behind you in the meantime" Pierre pointed with his hand.

"Oh yay, mini bar!" Adeline chanted, making her way there, Alice following behind her. "I hope they have that 'screwdriver' drink, I heard its really good." She said. "I'll get us two if they have it" Adeline said.

Vanessa and I looked at each other for moment, relieved for a second. "They're gonna get suspicious with us at some point" I said. "Yeah, but not if I tell them first about it" Vanessa said.

I sighed. "Let's not worry about that right now. Drink?". "Yeah. I could go for another glass of wine." I thought for a moment. "How bout we buy a bottle and split it instead?" I asked. "Alright, I'll get the wine, you get some screwdrivers for us" She said. "Got it" We walked over to the bar.

Pierre and Cassandra stood a few feet away, hearing their conversation.

"I can tell that those two hiding something from us."

"You think they're onto to us somehow?" Pierre said. "My suspicions tell me yes, but let's keep it low for now" Cassandra said. "He's not here yet, so were fine for now."

…

Pierre nodded. "He'll be here before dinner even starts, so we got time. I just hope he keeps a low profile as to not get people suspicious of his presence."

Cassandra nodded and looked back towards us.

 _6:45pm_

Back at a certain castle, the young ageless blue hedgehog was readying himself to to attend the masquerade party, which starts very soon. He looked at his enchanted mirror which was the only place where he could see himself fully.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Sonic turned to see his guide owls, one of them holding his masquerade mask in their mouth.

"Thanks" Sonic said, grabbing the blue and gold mask from the owl's mouth.

…

"I haven't worn this thing in a very long time…not since my, 16th birthday…"

The owls looked at each other concerned.

"But tonight isn't about me though…it's her special night, and I'm not going to ruin it for her by being like this." Sonic said determined.

"Things haven't been easy for you over these past 5 centuries Sonic, we get it, we all do, just look at your cat over there, even he gets it…" The brown/white owl said, pointing to the small black cat behind him. Sonic turned to see Midnight sitting on the bed, looking at him with his ears drooped downwards, having a unhappy face on him.

Sonic walked towards him. "I know" He stroked his black furry little cheek. "I want her to stay as much as you do, but even if I convince her to stay, she probably wouldn't. She's got a life back at home, and I can't take that away from her." Both the owls turned their heads, saying nothing at first. But then one of them found _just_ maybe the right words to hopefully encourage the young royal.

"I can tell you really care for this girl, don't you?" The snowy owl asked.

"I do, and so does she. She always did, since I first met her" The kiss then came to mind. _'I can tell right there at that moment, not only did I feel something, but she felt it too. She probably won't admit this, but I can tell she feels the same way that I do for her, even though we just met.'_

"Look, if you really want her to stay, then give her a good reason" Snowy owl said.

"But, what reason though?" Realization then came to mind. _'Its me, of course, I'm the reason she should stay. But she needs to realize that on her own.'_

"Be strong like you always have Sonic, you go show this girl just how much of gentleman you can be"

"Just try not to scare her off like you've been doing for the past little bit now"

Putting a gutsy look on his face, Sonic put on the mask and took one last look at him before taking off for the night with the present in hand.

 _6:50pm_

"It's almost time for the main event to start. Where is he? He should be here by now"

Aurora said.

The two middle aged couples were at the door waiting for the hedgehog royal to show up any minute.

"Relax dear, he probably just needed time to prepare, especially meeting a _'certain special someone'_ Theo said, elbowing her.

"Speaking of which…" They looked behind them to see Kristina coming out of the ladies room behind them with her phone in hand, along with Vanessa following behind her. Suddenly everyone felt a flash of wind go by them, even this caught both girls attention.

"What the hell was that?" Vanessa said.

I turned my head around to see where it came from. My eyes widened, along with my heart almost leaping out of my chest. "Uh, V…" She turned to see me facing another direction, she raised her eyebrow and looked in the same direction. Her eyes widened as well.

"Uh, am I too late?"

They looked to see the 'special guest' arrive within minutes to spare. Both girls easily recognized the voice, and judging by the appearance, even with the mask on, the hedgehog that was standing with Vanessa's folks, was none other than The Lonely Prince himself.

"No, actually your right on time" Pierre said. "In fact…" Pierre turned around to find the girls only to see that they weren't there anymore.

Sonic slightly frowned at this. He didn't even need to read her mind as she knew of one thing, two actually…she knew about him, and that she told Vanessa about this too.

"Huh, funny, they were just there a moment a go" Pierre said. "I'll, go see where they went" Cassandra said, making her way back towards the ballroom. "I'll come along too" Aurora said, following behind her.

"Look…" Theo and Pierre looked at him. "This is my first time meeting her, and I don't blame her for being scared about this" Theo put a hand on his shoulder to reassure him. "Just give her a few minutes, I'm sure she's more scared than you are right now"

"Yes, and of course, she'll feel better with that long box you have which I assume is her present?" Pierre said.

Sonic looked at the long red velvet box he had in his hands "It is…"

…

"There's something I have to confess though…"

They looked at him, thinking it was either bad or shocking.

In the female bathroom, Kristina and Vanessa were in the accessible stall, both in shock and freaking out.

"Oh my god, V! I actually can't believe this…" I crossed my arms, with my head turned.

I was literally speechless at the moment.

"Kris look, I know what thinking right now, and that this a lot to take in, but we can't stay in here forever…"

A lot was going through mind right now, I had no words what to say about this, except for these few words:

"I, don't know what to do V…"

…

"I do…"

I looked towards her…

"Girls! Are you in here? The main event will be starting soon…" Cassandra's voice was heard outside the stall.

We both looked at each for moment…Vanessa didn't say anything.

...

I turned my head again with crossed arms and closed eyes. "I guess there's no other option left then…" I whispered.

Cassandra checked the stalls to see if they both were in there, all of them were empty except for one which was closed. Having no luck, she was about to leave when she heard one of the stall doors open behind her to reveal the two girls that were hiding come out.

"Oh, well there you two are, we were wondering where you ran off too"

…

"You girls ok?" She asked, looking at them with concern.

"Mhm, they've been taking little bit to find them, hope they're alright" Pierre was outside the ballroom waiting, along with Sonic standing a few feet from him.

 _'_ _She's been in there for a little bit, did I upset her that much? No, she can't be, this has become too much for her to handle at this point'_

Just then they heard something in front of them, the door opened to reveal Cassandra coming out of the ladies room.

"Oh dear, any luck?" Pierre asked. Cassandra had a worried/concerned look on her face, then went to go whisper something in his ear.

"…Very well. Sonic do you mind waiting here for a few minutes? Your about to meet my god daughter and her best friend. We'll be inside waiting don't be long though, were starting shortly" Pierre and Cassandra left and headed inside for their table.

"…"

The way he said it, sounded like he knew something…He then thought of one thing, she told them.

Just then, the sound of the washroom door was heard again, only to reveal Vanessa coming out, purposely walking stiffly towards him.

She then looked at him with a unfriendly look, with arms crossed "Look, I don't know what your doing or why, actually I think I do know why…"

Sonic gulped.

"You like her, don't you blue boy?" She mocked at him while giving off a smirk.

"Mhm, nice job Einstein, you figured it out"

She chuckled. "Look, she's my best friend, its her special night, so don't ruin this for her got it?"

"Whatever you say" Sonic said.

Vanessa gave off a small smile before walking off for the ballroom.

Sonic just stood there, knowing what was coming next. The door was heard once again to reveal another girl coming out of the ladies room, but this girl, he knew all too well.

"I know who you are"

 _…_

"I know, and I'm so sorry for what I've been putting you through."

"Its alright, at least I now know I'm not going crazy. I know your not doing this to hurt me, but more trying to tell me something. You like me don't you?"

Sonic sighed. "Look, I know we just met, but ever since we first met, I've had this feeling, something I haven't felt in a long time, and you feel it too"

 _'_ _I didn't have to read her head as I knew what she was already feeling…'_

"Look, we barely know each other, but after what I've been witnessing and experiencing, I now know who you really are, and that your actually real"

…

"Your one pretty little thing, you know that?"

I looked away feeling shy and blushed.

"And it's not just that, but your sweet, kind-hearted and would go out of someone's way to do anything for them"

My eyes slowly shifted to look at him, smiling gratefully, but looked down feeling guilty for what I'm about to say.

"I know what your situation is, and I'm so sorry your going through that, but you know there's nothing I can do about it, even if it meant staying here just to be closer to you"

Sonic felt a little rejected at her comment but already understood that she's got her own life back where she came from, and he knows that if he takes that away from her, then he's gonna be the one feeling guilty.

"But, I appreciate you coming tonight, it was really kind and thoughtful"

"Mmph" He grinned. "Well in that case, here" He handed her the red velvet box.

"You actually got me something? You didn't have to…"

"I didn't wanna come empty handed, it wouldn't feel right"

The box felt soft and silky. I opened it, expecting to be a necklace, but instead laid a purple rose, similar could to my skin. I was perplexed at this.

"Smell it, I think you'll like it"

I took it out gently, brought it up to my nose and sniffed it gently.

…

"How'd you…" My eyes widened.

"You liked the smell didn't you? You told me that…"

"The first time I meet you…I can't believe you remembered that"

"Well, I have a pretty good memory if I do say so myself"

"C'mon, we should get going, we shouldn't let our emotions get in the way of tonight" He stuck his arm out for me to grab. "Shall we?" I smiled and slid my left arm under his. Being a gentleman, he then escorted us inside the ballroom.


	18. The Big 18 (Part 2)

Chapter 13:

"The Big 18"

Part 2 of 2

September 18th, 2014…6:57pm

We came just in time, everyone was already sitting down, so were the others. Some people were looking at us but only for a brief second, seeming interested on us. Even Sonic noticed this.

 _'_ _So far so good'_ No one's getting the suspicions about him, he put a thought into his head before to remind himself that as long as he keeps the mask on, then everything should work out perfectly. Unless the room gets very dark at some point then he'll take it off, also to give his eyes a break.

He walked me over to my seat, where the other girls were sitting at. The girls then noticed, especially Adeline and Alice who perked up when they saw us. Good thing Adeline and Alice didn't know who he was, but, eventually they'll know.

He offered to sit me down but told him I can handle it from there. He smirked, then went off to sit above.

Intrigued and Impressed, Pierre, with a microphone in his hand was noticing this from above his table. _'Mhm, he's doing a much better job than I anticipated'_

"Oh my god! Is that the special guest that's sitting with us? He's even cuter in person! " Adeline, covering her mouth wth her hands, almost squealing.

"I bet under that mask he is" Alice said.

I felt a bit of jealousy hit me. Well, good thing for me is that he's into me and not any of them, even Vanessa, which I'm surprised at.

"Eh, we both know who he's gonna be hitting on the entire time" Vanessa said.

I looked back at Sonic who was sitting in his seat, who was already looking bored.

He caught me looking at him and then smirked. _'At least your the only thing that's keeping me from being bored'_ Another one of his 'mind messages' popped into my brain once more, making me smirk back and with a slight blush. I turned back into my seat.

 _'_ _Maybe this won't so bad after all. Especially with him being around, it might make tonight even better'_

"Don't worry, Sonic" Pierre came up behind him. "They'll be lots to do later, including some dancing which you might be familiar with"

"I have some experience"

Pierre slightly smiled "Just be patience for little longer" He handed the microphone in his hand to Theo, which him and Aurora will be introducing tonight's events. "But, I'm glad you two got a chance to introduce yourselves"

Sonic looked at Kristina again, who was talking to Vanessa and the others. "Yeah, I'm actually glad I came tonight, something tells me that tonight will turn out great"

It was after 7:00pm, Theo and Aurora were finishing up the introductions for tonight's event.

"Good evening everyone! My name's Theo, and this my wife Aurora, and we would like to thank everyone for coming to tonight's event/ _Bonsoir à tous! Je m'appelle Theo et mon épouse Aurora, et nous aimerions remercier tout le monde d'avoir assisté à l'événement de ce soir."_

"We have a great evening planned for everyone and I'm sure your all going to enjoy it…/ _Nous avons une bonne soirée prévue pour tout le monde et je suis sûr que vous allez tous en profiter._.."

They explained the schedule for tonight, and it was like what Theo told us on Sunday. From 7 to 8, which is now, an all-you-can-eat buffet will be set up on the far end of us. From 8 to 9, the 'Cirque du Soliel' people will be coming to perform for everyone, and lastly from 9-11 will be dessert and some free time, and by that they meant dancing. Both masquerade and modern/regular style.

"Not only is tonight the 18th anniversary of this place, but we are also celebrating the birthday of an amazing young lady who flew all this way from Canada to celebrate an 18th birthday herself/ _Ce soir, nous célébrons non seulement le 18e anniversaire de cet endroit, mais nous célébrons aussi l'anniversaire d'une jeune femme extraordinaire qui a fui le Canada pour célébrer elle-même son 18e anniversaire"_ Aurora addressed to the audience, then pointed her hand in my direction.

I got a little flushed when everyone looked and started clapping for me, I'm not used to a big crowd of people watching/looking at me. I stood up and slowly waved my hand showing my self to the crowd.

 _'_ _I can tell she's not used to getting this much attention'_ Sonic said in his head. _'But I'm sure she'll be fine afterwards once everything calms down'_

"We have one more announcement to make…There will be goodie bags given out to everyone at the end of tonight's event as a thank you for coming out to this special masquerade party/Nous avons une autre annonce à faire. Il y aura des sacs cadeaux distribués à tout le monde à la fin de l'événement de ce soir en guise de remerciement pour votre participation à cette fête spéciale de la mascarade." Theo said.

Everyone perked up by this saying. Of course, I mean who doesn't love free stuff? I do.

"Alright, enough chit chat, I'm sure you're all hungry by now, the buffet is now open, so take was much as you want/Bon, assez de bavardage, je suis sûr que vous avez tous faim maintenant, le buffet est maintenant ouvert, alors prenez comme vous voulez"

"Yes, finally!" Adelines said, rushing out of her seat. "Alice! Let's go!"

"Right behind you!" She said, getting up from her seat as well. They both made their way while Vanessa and I took our time.

We got up from our seats and made our way to the buffet, only to be stopped by Pierre

"Girls, hold a up a minute!"

We turned to see him with 2 small shiny silver bags in hands. "I know these aren't suppose to be given out until later but since it's Kristina's birthday, and all, you 4 should be the first ones to get it, but don't tell anyone" He said, giving us the bags.

"Oh wow, uh, thank you!" I said.

"Yeah, thanks Uncle!"

"Anytime, well I won't keep you, you two go get some food before it runs out"

We nodded and quickly put our bags on the table before making our way to the hot tables. I turned around briefly to see Sonic with a wine glass containing red liquid in his hand, which I can already tell that it wasn't not 'Red wine' in that glass. He was about to take a sip before noticing that I was briefly looking at him, he grinned before giving me a flirty wave. I gave one back before walking off to the food tables.

 _'_ _Mhm, that dress looks awfully similar to the one I first saw her in, well put her in, since technically I'm the one who put it on her, and to my surprise, it fit her well that time…But, I'm not gonna think about that right now.'_

I saw her across the other end where she was getting some food to eat.

 _'_ _I didn't even get a chance to tell how stunning she looks right now, even elegant looking too…just by looking at her, she looked like an actual princess, and tonight's the perfect occasion to dance with someone like her'_

9:03pm

The 'Cirque du Soliel' performance was just wrapping up. The past hour of watching them perform was just mesmerizing as always, I've always enjoyed going to their shows ever since the very first one I went to go see 3 years ago with my Mom, it was about/dedicated to my favourite singer who died 5 years ago, who I'm clearly obsessed with, well used to be. But he'll always be my favourite.

I kept glancing at Sonic every so often during the show, even he was enjoying it. He's probably never seen anything like it in his life, if so, then this was probably his first time watching a circus related performance.

The performers/dancers took their final bows before exiting off the stage. Aurora then came out shortly after.

"Let's hear it for the Dancers of Sun & Moon dance company for that amazing performance!/Entendons-le pour la compagnie de danse Dancers of Sun & Moon pour cette performance incroyable!"

Everyone one clapped and cheered loudly. Clearly I can tell that they enjoyed this way too much.

"Now, for the fun part of tonight…"

She addressed her to where the buffet tables were, and saw that there were now full of desserts and treats.

"And I'd like to address that the dance floor is now completely free to use. We'll be starting off with some classic masquerade dancing, followed by some free regular dancing afterwards"

This made Sonic ears perk up. _'Finally!'_ He looked at Kristina once again, at the edge of her seat, already knowing what to ask her. _'She's antsy to get to those desserts, I'll just let her enjoy those before asking her, or when she's done at least'_

Everyone clapped once again and started to get up for the tables once again. I made a quick dash for it and was one of the first people there. _'Yes! Creme Brûlée here I come!'_ I rubbed my hands together in delight

 _'_ _Pfft, wow, she must love to eat. In fact, despite that, even at dinner, she ate quite a bit. I can tell she has quite the appetite for everything'_ Sonic said once again, rolling his eyes playfully.

It was already a quarter after, Sonic was patiently waiting for Kristina to finish up her dessert plate, which she was.

Some people were already on the dance floor, even Pierre and Cassandra were there as well.

Sonic then caught Kristina laying back in her seat, he read her mind. ' _*breathing heavily* Yeah I can't finish this, I might've grabbed to much'_

 _'_ _Mhm, maybe I should give her few minutes…'_

 _…_

 _'_ _Nah! I've waited long enough'_ He got up from his seat and his way to his 'girl' for the evening

I found myself slouching in my seat only for me to get jumped by a voice.

"I can see that you filled yourself up" I turned to see Sonic coming around my side.

"Yeah, well I like food, a lot, especially if it looks good, I'm not the picky type so I'll pretty much eat anything"

He chuckled. "Well in that case" He extended his hand out to me. "If your so full, then you should move around a bit for it to digest, care to dance?"

I grinned. "Mhm, well moving around does help with a full stomach, sure why not" I grabbed his hand. "Just try not to go too fast, or else I'll be vomiting everywhere"

He grinned. "Don't worry, I'll go easy with you, just follow my lead" He lead me to the floor where everyone else was. Some people were watching us, murmuring to their partners. I noticed this, so did Sonic, but we tried to ignore and pretend like they weren't looking. Cassandra and Pierre noticed this too, getting kind of anxious.

But when they got to the floor and started dancing then, it got sort of normal again, people went back to their dancing, so did Pierre and Cassandra, but keep close eye on the two youngsters.

It's been a little while now since we started to dance, well for me and him, it felt like forever, we hadn't even been paying attention to anything else but ourselves at some points.

Sonic pulled and twisted me towards him, our bodies now touching on one another. My back now facing his front.

"For someone who doesn't like dancing, you have pretty good rhythm" Sonic said.

"Thanks, I should be saying that you"

The last masquerade song had finished up, as soon as that happened, the lights went dim as a slow song started playing. We stopped for a moment and noticed this, we looked to see where it was coming from, Vanessa was at the DJ booth, flirt waving at me.

I smirked as I knew what she did. _'You sneaky little b****'_ Even Sonic was surprised at what Vanessa did, but she already knew how he felt about her. _'Clever girl you are Vanessa'_

Vanessa heard this in her head and winked at him. _'Well, in that case, my work here is done for now'_ She stepped down from the DJ podium.

I was slightly nervous this time as this was actually my first time slow dancing with someone. Just then, I felt my hand being grabbed by Sonic.

I looked back at him, he gave me reassuring look. _'Yeah, you haven't slow dance before but relax, we'll take it nice and easy'_

He obviously read my mind, no surprise there. I returned the look back. I softly put my hands around his neck/shoulders while he put his on my waist. As soon as I touched his fur/skin, it felt… _cold_ , which sent a chill down my back.

Sonic had an uncomfortable look on him. "I should've told you about that"

…

"Its fine, I was kinda expecting it to be, I don't mind if I get cold, I'll warm up a bit once we start moving"

"You sure?"

"Postive"

He gave a small smile and started slowly moving around, with me following him. It was a slow and steady dance, not too hard to do. Simply just swaying back and forth in a circle.

This felt slightly awkward, and I can tell some people were watching us, making it even more awkward for me, but I pretended that they weren't there.

Sonic sensed that something was bothering her. _'I can tell that this is a little bit weird for her, not with the people watching, but especially since its her first time slow dancing. I didn't want to ruin this moment we were having, but I should say something to encourage her'_

 _'_ _Just keep doing what your doing, focus on me, not them'_

 _'_ _That's exactly what I'm doing…'_

Then he realized what she was actually thinking: Not only was she pretending that no one was there, but just the two of them, no one else.

Sonic imagined this himself and could honestly say that she was right. Both got caught up in the moment and weren't even paying attention to anything but themselves. Soon enough, their foreheads were touching each other, making it more intimate between the two.

 _'_ _I didn't want this night to end, I wanted to stay here and just dance with her but I know the moment will come to an end at some point. At least I know one thing, she kinda likes me back, and I'm grateful for that'_

Just standing a few feet away, Vanessa was smiling happily to herself knowing that her best friend and the vampire hedgehog were both happy and having a good time. But one thing she did notice though, they barely talked to each other the whole night, except with a few glances every now and then.

Just then, an idea popped into her idea, it was a dumb one but it might work. _'The night's not over yet, there's still a chance for that to happen'_

10:45pm

It was almost time to head out as the party was about to end. Even some people were getting their belongings and about to head out for the night, but one last announcement was made before anyone could leave.

"Attention everyone! I know tonight has tired you out and I'm sure you all want to go home, but just to let you know that there are some desserts left on the table, so if anyone is interested in taking some home, please feel free, there'll be styrofoam containers to use, so take as much as you want. Also a friendly reminder to pick up your goodie bags on the way out, employees will be giving them out once you exit the building. Theo & I would just like to thank everyone for coming tonight, it means a lot to us and especially to a now young lady" Aurora addressed me once again, I waved at everyone around me. "Have good night everyone" Aurora then turned off the micro phone.

I was grabbing my belongings when I spotted Vanessa by the door talking with Sonic. Vanessa shortly left after, he then quickly glanced at me smirking and then waved at me. I flirty waved at him. Though there's one thing I just realized now…

"Just go with him already…" I heard Vanessa come from the corner beside me.

"What?"

"Kris, you two have barely talked all night and if you go with him now, then there's still a chance you have with him, even if it means… _staying_ here with him maybe…"

I was wide eyed at what she said. "What on earth makes you think that?"

"All night I saw how you two looked at each other, there wasn't much talk except for some small words but the way you two kept looking at each other, especially when you two were dancing, I can tell there was something there, like a connection, you felt it and so did he…"

…

She's right, even though we just met tonight, and that he likes me, and possibly has feelings for me even…I did feel something, something so strong, that it didn't leave me the entire time.

"Look, your right V…" She looked at me. "Even though we just met, I always felt a connection with him, ever since I first met him in my sleep, he's honestly the nicest, sweetest and not to mention cutest person I've met in my life despite him being a you know what"

"Mhm"

"Look, as much as I like him and want to stay here with him, you know that I can't…"

"I know but if there's ever a reason you want too, this might change your mind" She gave me a small test tube, I was slightly confused. "I don't get it" Vanessa came closer so she could whisper in my ear. My eyes widened, it was a crazy yet thoughtful idea.

"Ok, that does make sense now that you put it that way" I said.

"He said it's up to you to decide" She said. "Whatever, you choose, its fine with him" I looked at the tube and squeezed it. "Thanks, this makes it _slightly_ easier for me"

"You've a got another week to do this, so don't stress about it right this second."

I gave a small smile to her.

"What about the others?"

"Don't worry, let me handle that, I'm sure they'll understand" I smirked at her. "I don't what I'd do without you" She gave herself an proud smile. "Would you just go already, he's waiting for you" I smiled and started walking towards him. Vanessa looked back at her with confidence. _'She's becoming less shy and more fierce, and I know its because of him, he made her have a good time, thanks for making it her night blue'_

I got more nervous as I got closer to him, I don't why though, it's probably because there were people around and was a little more comfortable before but now, that were most likely going to be alone and talk. In my dreams I was ok with it, but now that its in person, its even more nerve-wrecking.

 _'_ _Relax Kristina, just relax, you've done this before'_ I took a deep breath before walking up to him.

Sonic was leaning against the wall with crossed arms, one foot against the wall, head downwards with closed, he looked up when he caught me in the corner of his eye.

"Hmph, I wasn't thinking you weren't going to show up"

"Why wouldn't I? We haven't had the chance to get to know each other better"

He smirked. "We should get outta here then, find somewhere private to talk"

I smirked and grabbed his arm once more and made our way out of the building.

Vanessa watched from the distance as her best friend left with her 'date' for the night.

"Mhm, he's got more interest in her then I thought, well both of them to be precise" Cassandra said, coming from out of no where, startling Vanessa.

"Ah, young love, what are you gonna do?" Pierre coming beside Vanessa.

"You, guys don't mind this?" She asked.

"I think after seeing what happened with those two tonight, I might not have to look go search his house after all"

"R-really?" Vanessa said. "What changed your mind?"

"I think after seeing how he treated her tonight, and how they danced, I can see now that he's not a threat after all. He's just like any other normal being should be"

"Uh, you know he's not…"

"Yes we know that but despite that, he's got the emotions and feelings like everyone else and an example would be how a gentleman he was tonight, and that he deeply cares for this girl" Cassandra said. Vanessa looked at her, then at the door where Kristina was out of sight completely.

She smiled softly to her self. "She does, I've never seen her so smiley in my life"

 _'_ _And its all thanks to him'_ Her smile then faded. "I'm sorry I kept this from you" Her head dropped in shame

"Kept what? The fact that you knew Sonic for the past 2 years and didn't tell anybody about?" Pierre said, not even upset about it.

She got a little offended but already told Cassandra before in the bathroom, she knew she had this coming. "Look, I promised him that I wouldn't tell anybody about him, not even to you, or else, you would've had your little ghost hunting team go after him anyway, and that he'd be…"

"That the rumours are true about him, that the whole world would've known, that people would start talking about him, and that he wouldn't be left alone…yes we knew that" Pierre said. "But the fact that you kept this secret the whole time, yes I would've been upset and got the team to investigate, but I'm not that upset as we kept this secret ourselves, even your aunt and uncle were involved" He looked at Cassandra, who felt guilty her self.

"We kinda figured, I guess were all to blame then huh?" Vanessa sweat dropped, so did the others.

"Look its getting late, let's hurry and get your girls back to the hotel first, speaking of which, where are those two anyway?" Pierre asked, wondering where they were.

"Oh my god!" They heard a voice coming from in front of them. Adeline came up, along with Alice. "Ah, there you two are. What's wrong?" Pierre asked, getting concerned.

"Well first we were in the washroom, then headed outside in the hall to open our goodie bags, which thank you by the way, and saw Kristina heading out with that cutie hedgehog that was with us"

"Yeah, which by the way I'm totally jealous of that, but she's so lucky though" Alice said, clasping her hands. "Yeah, but there was one thing that I didn't even know about…his name"

"Yeah, that go the thinking too, who was he under that mask? He did look awfully familiar, like I've seen him before already…"

Vanessa jumped in before they got to a conclusion. "Look guys, I talked to him and said that he was having such a great time tonight that he wanted to get to know Kristina a little better and just took her out for little bit, and he promised that he'll bring her back asap"

They both raised eyebrows. "Oh, well that makes sense, she needed some _'quality'_ time with him" Adeline said, joking around. Alice snickered under her breath.

"Alright you two, that's enough, let's go" Pierre said, escorting them outside to the car. "Grab your stuff Vanessa, and go to the washroom if you need to, we'll meet you outside" Vanessa went to go grab her things and headed for the door, only for Cassandra to be beside her.

"Look dear, we didn't mean to scold you like that earlier but keeping or doing stuff behind people's back can hurt them" Vanessa's ears drooped "But, we were a part of this too, so were not entirely upset about it, but just be careful what you do alright?"

"Yeah yeah"

"Let's head to the washroom before we head out" They started walking towards the doors. "You know, come to think of it, what you did for Sonic was actually very thoughtful of you" Vanessa was some what confused but flattered. "Well, you could say that I was helping out someone who needed someone to trust, help him, and to keep his identity hidden from the public, so I was pretty much doing a favour for him then"

 _'_ _And look where he ended up, in a public place with lots of people, and not to mention he made a 'certain someone' and himself very happy tonight, so I'd say I did a pretty good dang job at it'_


	19. A Night Out with a Vampire

"A Night out with a Vampire"

September 18, 2014…10:55pm

Sonic and I were just outside the building, we snuck off around the building so nobody would see us. Since no one was around, we decided to take our masks off.

"Whew! Finally I can take this thing off" He said, rubbing his irritated eyes. "Your telling me" I said, taking mines off as well, luckily I wasn't wearing any eye make up.

He then asked where he wanted to talk, I told him somewhere quiet, where there was really nobody around, just for his sake so no one can notice him.

"Mhm, I know of a place we could go"

Startling me, he scooped me into his arms. "You better hold on tight for this" He then started running in the other direction.

Sonic came to sudden stop and gently put me down, which I then felt everything around me spinning. He helped me steady my balance before the dizziness went away.

"You weren't kidding when you said hold on tight" I said. He was running so fast that everything I saw around me was a blur. Well, again, that's one of the many strengths vampires have, super speed. They run so fast, you don't see them coming sometimes.

"Well I warned you didn't I?" He said. I looked at where we were. It was a little park with small but pretty lake that was glistening under the moon's light, followed the eerie, haunting beautiful calls of a loon in the distance, making the area awfully quiet.

"Where are we exactly?" I looked around for a hint, then my eyes caught a sign.

 _"_ _Luminous Lake"_ The name sounded familiar…

I remember now, back at the castle, Bianca mentioned something about a lake, it was this one, the one where Sonic was at, the night where just moments before he became…

It looks so much more different, well if its been around for many years, then it has changed over time.

"This, is where you came, the night you were suppose to confess your feelings to _her_ …" I didn't want to say her name out loud to offend Sonic, but he knew who I was talking about.

"It was suppose to be a good night for me…" He crossed his arms and started walking towards the boardwalk. "But, what could've been the best night of my life, turned into one of the worst…"

"Losing someone your cared and admired for so much, I know how that feels. I've lost someone a couple years back, and well to be honest…" I crossed my arms and looked down with hate in my eyes. "…I hated him…"

Sonic then remembered back the castle when she was there in the throne room, that she went through some type of grief, it was obviously someone close to her…

"Who was it?"

"My grandfather"

He was shocked to hear that she hated her own grandfather, but why though?

"Buy why'd you…" He started but I interrupted him.

"Hate him so much? It's a long and complicated story but I will say this, he was a smoker, and heavy drinker, and just some days he wasn't himself…"

Sonic read her mind as to what she meant by that…

He was seeing thoughts of her grandfather, yelling to himself for no reason, banging, even being like that during the night, she was crying and couldn't sleep. He saw her being driven by an adult cat woman, who was most likely her Mother to some house in a sketchy but quiet and surreal neighbourhood, he didn't know what that place was, but in any case, wherever it was, it was somewhere where she could feel more safe and at peace, from him..

"I'm sorry that you went through that, and I know that you hated him, but he was your grandfather, at least give him some credit for loving and caring about you."

"I did, but despite him being like that, you're right, most days he did love me, in his own way at least. But most days he was good, if he wasn't, then I wouldn't be living at home right now, I'd be with my Dad instead."

Sonic then thought of the house he saw in her head, could that be her Father's place? Most likely yes, where else was she gonna go? "Well, at least you've got another place to go to when things get out of hand" He said.

"Thanks, my Dad's place is another home I can go to whenever things get hectic. I like to call it my 'other home' or 'sanctuary'. I haven't gone there in a little while though, I'm planning to go back soon"

Sonic didn't have anything to say, not yet anyway, he let her continue.

"But to tell you the truth, things have quieted down since my grandfather passed on, so I'd things have been better for us since…"

"I'm glad to hear that"

"Thanks, but I'd say your situation was worse than mines to be honest…"

 _'_ _It still is'_

"Losing my grandfather was the worst thing to happen in my life, and I was hoping things would've gotten better after that, that I continue his legacy, but after what almost happened with Amy, things haven't been the same for me ever since…they only got worse after that"

I looked at the poor thing, his ears drooped and looked down at the water in such grief, where his reflection wasn't even seen. I felt even more sorry for the poor guy as he couldn't even see his own reflection. But to me, he wasn't a monster, but a sweet and gentle soul who wanted nothing more in the world but to be happy.

"Look, I know losing your grandfather was tough for you, not to mention what almost happened with Amy that night…I know you despise being this way, but think about it, if it wasn't for you who jumped in front that vampire, then Amy would've died, practically right in front of you."

Sonic shuddered at the thought of it, seeing her drained and dead, right in front of him like that, he couldn't have imagined it. But she was right.

He scratched his head. "I, guess you have a point."

"But I'm kinda glad you didn't."

A look of confusion came to him.

"Why's that?"

"W-well, cause you wouldn't be here standing next to me on this beautiful, quiet night, instead you'd already be dead, and all bones. Also, I...uh…" This was really awkward for me, I was playing with my index fingers "…kinda have a thing for vampires."

Sonic was slightly surprised but it didn't last as he intriguingly raised an eyebrow at what she just said.

"Ehehe, really now? In that case, I'm kinda glad to be here too, cause if I wasn't, then I wouldn't have met you tonight."

I turned away, shyly blushing to my self. I couldn't hide it that well, I know he could easily see me.

"Hehe, your actually pretty cute when your like that."

That made me blush even harder.

"Ok, seriously, stop. I mean it."

"Oh, c'mon on! It's fun! And I can tell that your enjoying this way more than I am"

S***! Ok! Now my cheeks were madly blushing red. I sighed heavily, giving up.

I looked back at him, he was now giving me flirty look with an eyebrow raise.

I put my hands up in defeat. "Alright, alright I get it already! Geez!"

"So, in other words, you have crush on me?"

"What?! Pfft! No I don't!.."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, maybe a little one."

"I knew it"

 _'_ _Guilty as charge'_ I rubbed my eyes as they were starting to feel a little heavy. Sonic can tell she was probably getting tired .

"Do you want me to bring you back?" He asked.

"If you don't mind, I really wanna get out of this dress"

 _'_ _Aww, but it looks so pretty on you. But I know there's no way she can sleep like that, so yeah'_

He walked over and picked me up once more. "Brace your self, again" I nodded and quickly made out way back to the hotel.

11:15pm

We made it back in about 5 minutes thanks to Sonic's super speed. "Do you mind waiting for a little bit?" I asked. He nodded, and put me down. "Try to stay hidden until I say so, I'll be out on my balcony when I'm finished" I made my way inside. The reception/check in area was quiet, only one person was there, Diana, the girl we met last week when we first arrived. She came around the corner and saw me, she waved. "Hey stranger, long time no see!" She said. I waved back. "Hey! Diana right? Haven't seen you in a little while, oh right, you work later don't you?"

"My shift is normally 3-11, but I'm thinking of getting that changed though. But yeah, I'm just heading home"

"Oh well, I won't keep you then" I walked past her to the elevators.

"Oh that's right, don't wanna keep your little 'boyfriend' waiting now do you?"

!

I stopped in my tracks, I wasn't even gonna ask how she knew, and who told her. "Did my friends tell you?"

"I chatted with your friend Vanessa before, she mentioned that it was your birthday today, happy birthday by the way"

"Thanks"

"And yeah she did mention about this party you guys were at tonight, and something about you and this hedgehog, hanging out the entire time…"

…

"Yeah, that explains why I'm back so late" I was slightly embarrassed.

"Look, I don't mean to tease you but girls do that all that time when guys are around them, especially if they like them back"

"Yeah I know"

"Anyways, we were also chatting about doing a little hangout, you guys seem really cool, and would like to do something before you leave next week"

"Oh yeah, definitely, that'd be a lot of fun. Well, I gotta go, I'll see you around" I said, waving back and now rushing to the elevators.

I pressed the button and the doors slid open, I went inside and pushed the button for the 5th floor. _'Thank god that's over'_

 _'_ _About time'_ I heard Sonic's voice come into my head, getting a little impatient and wondering why I was taking so long to come up.

 _'_ _Hey, she started it!'_

 _'_ _Hmph, your actually kinda cute when you get upset like that'_ He teased me.

I was getting annoyed now. _'I'm coming, I'm coming! Just let me get out of this dress first'_

 _'_ _I don't have all night you know'_

 _'_ _Yeah, I know you don't'_

I reached the fifth floor and already saw Vanessa standing outside her door with her pjs on.

"Well well, I can see your little 'date' went well" She said.

"Not now!" I walked over and whispered loudly. "Look, we'll talk about this later, this dress is really pushing in my stomach"

"Alright alright" She put her hands in defeat. I made my way past her and got out my key card from my purse. I slid it in the slot and made my way in.

I threw my purse and goodie bag onto the bed, along with the red velvet box containing the lavender rose, which I put down gently as to not damage it, and quickly got out my other set of pjs, a racerback Cami PJ set, and another one of my cardigans, just in case if it gets chilly in here later.

I quickly got out of the dress, put it to the side and slipped on the pjs and cardigan. "Ah, that's better" I said relieved. I didn't bother doing my hair, I'll worry about it later, Sonic was already waiting long enough, I better go see where he is.

I went out onto the balcony, I looked around for him but couldn't find him anywhere.

 _'_ _I heard him not that long ago…'_

"Psst"

!

I turned around and looked up towards the roof, Sonic was sitting there casually cross legged, giving me a little wave, I waved back. He looked around to make sure no was around. "Do you mind standing back a little bit?" I nodded and went back inside as this balcony was actually kinda small. I heard a little thud from outside, Sonic then came in immediately.

"Whew, much better, it was getting stuffy out there"

"Sorry if I held you up" I said.

"It's fine, don't worry, I can tell you were getting annoyed yourself with that girl you're talking too"

"Yeah, well, we just met her last week when we got here, and Vanessa already got into conversation with her, and also already planned a get together before we go"

I sweat dropped.

"You should go rest a little before it gets too late, even for me…" Sonic said.

"Well, my bed time's not usually till midnight, so I can stay up a little bit to talk, let me just freshen up quickly"

"Don't be long"

I went to the bathroom and did what I had to do.

I was out of the bathroom within 5 minutes, face washed, teeth brushed, though my hair took a little bit as I was getting out all the pins that were holding my hair up, which were pinching my brain, making some parts of my head hurt, but felt better when all of them were out. I brushed it best as I could, but didn't guarantee that I'd get all the knots out with all that hairspray that I still have, which I can still smell. I was gonna put it in my usual bun, but with all those pins crushing my head, I'll leave it down and let it breathe for a little while, and also _someone_ wanted me to keep it down when I got in there.

Sonic was standing in the middle of the room, holding and sniffing my present in his hand, he then caught me in the corner of his eye. I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow.

"What? I can't smell the present I made you? Don't judge me"

I smirked. "What?"

"That flower, where'd you even get it?"

"I wouldn't say where but how"

…

"You know that blue glowing rose I have? The one which you tried to take a whiff at it?"

"Yeah, I remember, and sorry about the glass"

"Accidents happen, I know you didn't mean too and was just curious. Anyways, I made it similar to that one, except I had a little help"

"From who?"

"Let's just say they know a thing or two about spells and magic, I'll introduce you to them before you go"

"Uh, sure"

"Anyways, I made it specifically for you, cause I remember you telling me that you liked lavender and its scent, and that your last name is Rose, and that you like roses too, so why not give you something that you can cherish forever like mines"

He put back the flower and handed it back to me. "A rose for my Rose" I was speechless, he made it an everlasting flower like his, so we can somehow stay connected no matter where we are.

"I, don't know what to say" I looked towards the bed, and started to yawn I really wanna lie down. "Do you mind if…"

"Did you want me to sit with you?"

"Yeah, I'd like that"

We've been talking for a good while, we've gotten to know a little bit more about each other, like the fact that Sonic's an only child like I am, and personality wise, he's someone who's free spirited, adventurous, very compassionate, kind-hearted, generous, having a strong sense of justice and having a love for nature, freedom and adventure. He's someone who'd be willing to do anything to go out of his way to protect the people he loves.

Longest description of a personality ever, but besides that, I like everything about it, including him. And the fact that he's kind hearted like I am, and willing to go out of peoples' way just to help them out, it's unbelievable. I've never met someone like him.

There's something else that I wanna know though, but I'll ask later. I wanted to tell him a little bit about myself, my life and family. My personality wasn't as outmatched as his, but mines was pretty straight forward, very shy, quiet, sensitive and outgoing. And also very independent, hardworking, and a perfectionist as well.

"Your one special girl indeed, I'm surprised you don't have a lover yet" He said.

"I was focused more on my self back then, and still am now, I'm still young so I'm not in any rush, I have plenty of time to look for someone."

"Mhm"

"Speaking of lovers, let me ask you something…"

He already knew what I was gonna ask, but didn't say anything.

"If you wanted to be with Amy, then why didn't you just…"

"Turn her? Cause I didn't want to put her through the same thing that 'bloodsucker' was putting her through. I convinced her, but she said no, and that she was scared…"

"Scared of what?"

"Me…because of what I've become, she was scared that I was gonna do the exact same thing, so that's why I left, to prevent another attack, possibly a blood frenzy too"

…

"Look, I know you've been by yourself since that night, but I wouldn't say you're completely alone"

"Why do you mean?"

"You have Midnight, who is so adorable by the way, and you have these so called helpers of yours"

"I know but, Midnight's an actual cat, and these two people I know, well it's complicated, I'll just say this, their older and sort of my guardians, they watch over me."

"Oh, I see"

"I want someone to talk too every night, wake up next to them, love them…to spend the rest of my life with…for a long time…forever…"

I was somewhat compassionate yet sad at the same time.

"You see…I'm trapped, Kris. I've trapped and isolated for so long. The truth is, ever since I've become like this, not only have I been depressed, but scared, really scared. Scared of falling in love again with the right person. Because of what I am. I try hide as much as I can without having to fully reveal myself to someone because I will scare them off or try to attack them. But you, your real, actually real. And your so wonderful. Your all I need. Thats why I need you to be here with me forever. I'm sorry if it's hard to understand."

…

"I couldn't understand either. Why the world around me started to become more dull and grey, more and more gloomy. It wasn't until you arrived that I truly understood.

I don't think I could've continued to live in this world if I hadn't met you"

I was flattered but yet sad and confused. _'What did he mean by that last sentence? Did, he try to kill himself?'_

"I..I have confession to make…"

"What is it?" I most likely already knew what he was going to stay.

"I'm in love with you…"

!

"What?!"

"When there's nothing else in this world for me, your here to make me smile. Will you make me smile like this every day from now on?"

"I…"

"Please…" He grabbed my hand "Your all I have left…"

What was I suppose to say to him? As much as I liked him too, and want to stay with him, I already told him that I can't…but…

I brought out the test tube Vanessa gave me earlier, I squeezed it.

"Look you can think about it, even if you say no, then its fine, I'm not forcing you to do this. If you do say no, then I would like to at least see you before you leave."

I looked back at the small tube then at him. "Yeah, I'd like that. Just give me until Wednesday, that should give me plenty of time to think about it"

"Alright, you need to rest anyway, it's been a long day for you" He leaned over and kissed me goodnight on the cheek before getting off the bed and heading for the balcony.

…

Something didn't feel right…I quickly got off the bed and headed for the balcony.

"Sonic wait!"

He stopped before even opening the door, he turned to see me behind him.

"What is it?" I went to go hug him which took him by surprise. "Thank you, for tonight" He softly smiled then returned the hug back. "Anything for you"

He felt cold but I didn't want to let go, this might be the last time I ever hug him, and even see him. But I was tired and wanted to go to sleep soon, so I pulled back, then gave him a little goodnight peck on the cheek myself.

"Night Sonic, I'll see you soon" He smiled. "You too, get some sleep" He let go of me and left for the night. I went to go lock the balcony door, I sighed.

 _'_ _This choice is gonna be a tough one to make. But it doesn't matter what I do, even Sonic doesn't care what I do, I'll do whatever it takes to make him and I equally happy'_

With that said, I went to go tie my hair into my usual bun, then off to sleep for the night.


	20. A Vampire's Worst FearNightmare

Chapter 15:

"A Vampire's Worst Fear/Nightmare"

 _Date and Place Unknown…_

"What the?"

I found myself yet in another strange place, I swear these dreams are getting more and more strange every time. I looked around at my surroundings.

Mhm…big open hallway, grand staircase in the middle, big chandelier hanging above, giving off some light, two side entrances leading to who knows where, along with 2 wall lanterns lit up along the open side hallways.

This place is giving some weird vibes, familiar ones to be precise.

…

My eyes slightly widened.

"I, know what this place is!"

"Indeed you do"

I got startled by a voice in front of me. I looked to see where the voice came from,

A brown and white eagle owl with yellow eyes was sitting in the middle of the stairs.

"Hello Kristina, it's nice to finally meet you"

I raise an eye brow in confusion. I was slightly dumbstruck. I don't know what was weirder, that I've been having almost the same dreams involving a vampire hedgehog for a little bit now or the fact that I'm seeing a talking owl in front of me.

"Uh, how'd you-"

"I have been told many things"

 _'_ _Wait Sonic did mention that he had helpers/guardians living here with him'_ "He's told you about me, hasn't he?"

"Yes, I assume he's told you about me?"

"Yeah, well he did tell me that he had helpers that helped him with my birthday present, which I assume it was from you and someone else, and I don't know how it was possible to help him considering your an owl, and that he has guardians that watch over him, which is you as well"

"You my dear are correct, and that I will tell you very shortly. It's nice to finally meet you. The name's Henry, and the other helper/guardian is my wife, Lucy, who is also an owl. Anyways, Sonic has told me so much about you."

I was flattered at the comment. But why the owls being guardians over a teenage prince?

"Heh, thanks"

"Your probably wondering why your here?"

"Well, I already assume that Sonic had something to do with this. Also I was kinda expecting him to be here."

"He did, and he is here, he's upstairs resting, he sent me this time."

!

"What for?"

"From what he told me, you have a difficult decision to make upon yourself."

My ears dropped down, as did my face.

I sighed. "I honestly don't know what to do Henry, this is very hard for me to decide on."

Henry closed his eyes and thought for a moment. "Mhm, well he did give you a deadline on when to give your final decision, correct?"

"Yes, he gave me until next Thursday to decide. But said I can come early to him too, if I made the choice more quicker."

...Henry thought for a moment before speaking again.

"Well, considering you don't have much time to think about it and also that your going to be leaving shortly to go back home soon…"

Suddenly, a hand-sized lantern appeared in front of me, all lit up inside while Henry flew up to my head, landing gently on top of it.

My eyes shot upwards.

"Oh, sorry about that. My perch is upstairs and forgot to bring it down with me. I guess your head will have to do for now. Hope you don't mind?"

"Of course not, just try not to poke my head too much"

"Will do. Alright then, I'll lead while you use the lantern to help guide you along the way. Its quite dark upstairs so be careful."

"I will"

I started making my way up the stairs. Once I got to the top, there were two separate hallways ways, leading to 2 different parts of the castle. The huge painting of Jules and his wife Aleena, was in same the spot I recognized from when I first walked in this place.

The hallway was dimly lit and quite dark. "Alright, from here it's pretty straight forward, go to your left and continue downward until you see a big dark wooden door with two golden handles."

"Gotcha"

I started making my way down along the blue and gold carpet on the left pathway.

"You're probably wondering why a little owl like me ended up in a place like this" Henry asked.

"Well, yeah I mean, it's not everyday someone meets and sees an owl that can actually talk like a normal being."

We were about half way, making our way past a couple big glass windows with blue curtains that have the moon's light coming from outside peeking through the windows. I can see my shadow on the ground following me.

He chuckled. "Hehe, well its long story, but I'll make it short as I can."

"Alright"

We continued walking down while he was telling me his backstory.

 _Henry's backstory was really interesting. He's actually from Sonic's time too. He was the village's local magician, or, wizard I should say. He's always loved magic and helping people, and so does his partner Lucy, who's the white snow owl he mentioned earlier. They knew Sonic well as he would always pass by in the village quite often either for a little stroll or to see his friends. They would perform on special occasions, like when the village would host a festival. They would put on a magic show for the townsfolk to come and watch, and also go on stage to be in the act. Many people went on to be in the acts, they enjoyed it a lot, and one of those being Sonic himself, had quite the time, one of them being the night of his 16th birthday, which made it even more special for him. He enjoyed it so much, that he said it was the best night of his life, he would never forget it. But when they heard about the incident, they were shocked and traumatized as they knew what would become of Sonic. And knowing they couldn't do anything about it, not even their own magic would help him turn back to normal. There was only one thing that they could do…_

 _Shortly after Sonic had left, they both went to their royal majesties and told them of their request:_

 _'_ _That once they pass on, they would watch over Sonic'_

 _The royals were slightly confused at this but Henry and Lucy told them how._

 _They used to own pet owls, Snowy and Hoot, who would appear in their performances but unfortunately died from sickness. The majesties remembered seeing them in their shows quite often, beautiful creatures. They wanted to honour them somehow, and that was once they'd both pass on, they would somehow use their magic together to fuse their spirits into their deceased little partners._ _The royals and them have agreed that once they'd pass on, their spirits would live on inside them and watch over Sonic for the upcoming years to come._

"Wow, that's quite the story, now I can see why." _'And understand too.'_

"Indeed."

"So how did you end up here then afterwards?"

"It wasn't until exactly a week after the incident, we both came down with a terrible sickness and knew we didn't have much time left. We decided then it was best to do it then. We've been watching over him ever since that night and so forth."

"I'm sorry that happened to you and Lucy, but both of you did the right thing that night, and that was to watch over Sonic, I'm glad that he has companions like you two around."

"Yes, but it's not the same has having a physical being like you to talk too."

"I know, but that's why I'm having a hard time on making a decision. I want to stay but at the same time, I can't"

"Mhm, well, why don't you see Sonic for yourself and see where to go from there?"

"I, guess that could help"

"Speaking of which" He looked forward. "Looks like were here."

I looked and stopped to see a huge wooden door in front of me.

"This where Sonic's resting, go in and see him but try to stay quiet, or at least whisper"

I took a breath, grabbed onto one of the handles and slowly but quietly opened the door. Surprisingly it didn't squeak as much considering how old this place is.

I quietly entered the room and closed the door gently once I got in.

The room was quite huge as I remembered. Blue and gold almost everywhere. Even on the windows, the curtains that were slid open were blue. The moon coming from outside shone its light once again through them. A couple dressers to the left side plus a vanity at which I forgot was there. And also the fireplace on the right with a blue love seat sitting in front if it.

Mhm, come to think of it, seeing everything that's in this room, reminds me of that one room down the hall where the ball room was…where Sonic and I first encountered. But smaller than this one obviously. This was quite the room I've ever seen.

My eyes wandered around the place in awe when they suddenly laid upon the main thing that was in this very room. At the very back, in the centre was a four-post canopy king bed with huge candle stands all lit up with candle inside of them, and laying on it was none other than Sonic himself.

I stared in awe.

"Go on, he doesn't bite"

I looked up my eyes and raised an eyebrow at Henry's little joke.

He cleared his throat. "What? Don't think that he's already told me that you met and didn't nothing to harm you"

I sighed, while Henry took the lantern from my hand.

I walked up slowly to the edge of the bed…silence. I keep forgetting that he doesn't have living organs to breathe with anymore, but he looked so peaceful sleeping. I wanted to get a closer look. I climbed on top of the mattress and slowly made my way up quietly without waking him.

I sat down next to him and looked at him.

He looked so at peace but can't help put my finger on it that he looked somewhat troubled. And I couldn't but put another finger on this other one:

 _'_ _It's night time and he's sleeping? I know for a fact that vampires don't ever sleep at night'_

"I do find it weird myself"

Henry gently landed on the bed, as to not scratch it with his talons.

"That he sleeps at night too? Why is that?"

"Well, this going to sound weird but he sometimes has trouble falling asleep during day."

"Huh? I don't understand"

"Over the years and centuries, ever since that tragic day, he fell into a deep depression. He isolated him self from the world and its people. Because of what came of him, he felt hatred towards not just of his attacker, but himself…"

I looked towards at Sonic again for moment.

"He would cry for countless days. He didn't even want to eat some days…he felt there was nothing left for him to live for, he felt dead too many times and wanted to be…permanently…"

...

"Y-you mean…" A horrible thought came mind, two actually.

"Yes, he's tried to commit suicide before" Henry turned his head slightly away with his eyes closed.

 _'_ _I don't think I could've continued to live in this world if I hadn't met you'_ Now I know what he meant by that.

Both thoughts I pictured him lifeless and still, but in two different ways:

A stake right through the chest, sticking out and the other, being burned alive by wildfire spread while being tied up to a post, witch-like style.

Just the thoughts of seeing him like that, it petrified me, almost making me nauseous too.

"This is why he needs a faithful and supportive companion by him, so he doesn't feel this way all the time."

I swallowed. "Is that why he wants me to stay so badly?"

"He knows how you feel about him, your the only one that knows about what he went through. I see when he's around you, he feels happy, like himself again…normal…"

I squeezed my hands tighter around my legs, shedding a few tears.

"Your the only one who understands what he's going through, the only one that knows how lonely and depressed he truly is."

"I…" I choked a little on my words.

"Well, whatever the choice, is yours to decide. Do what you think is right, what your heart tells you to do, and whatever you choose, we'll respect your choice, and so will Sonic…"

"Meow…"

I looked in front of me with slight blurry eyes to see Midnight sitting next to Henry.

 _(Me too)_ Midnight says with a small cry. Looking sad but trying to be proud as he can. I faintly smiled through tears still streaming down my face. I reached out to go scratch his cheek. Despite being sad on the inside, he still purred loudly as ever.

I stopped after a few seconds.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you to it then. It was a pleasure meeting you Kristina." Henry then started to take off. "Come Midnight, let's give her some privacy." He then flew off along with Midnight behind him.

And before I knew it, it was quiet again. I was alone, along with a sleeping Sonic lying next to me.

I wiped the remaining tears that were left on my face. I looked at Sonic again.

I sighed, and hugged my knees. I sadly smiled to myself. _'Whether I choose to stay here or not, I'll always remember you, your the most amazing guy I've ever met, and I don't think that you could've picked someone better than me. I am so grateful that you did, and I'm so glad that I met you."_

I felt the tears wound up in my eyes again, but tried hard to fight them back. _'I'll never forget you Sonic…'_ I rubbed my eyes to wipe away the the almost coming tears. I was then making my off the bed when I felt something grab my lower arm.

!

I turned to see Sonic sitting up wide awake. _'Wow, even in his sleep he can hear my thoughts, that or just pretended to be sleeping and just waited for Henry and Midnight to leave the room'_

"If you are going to leave, can I at least give you something to remember me by?"

I nodded. Something's telling me that I knew exactly what he was going to do.

He leaned in and once again kissed me but, more lightly this time. It didn't last long before he pulled back, that was when I noticed something, the scenery around me suddenly changed. "What the?"

This place was dimly lit with candles, there were rows of seats lining up row by row, and by squinting my eyes, making it out perfectly, was a stained glass window with a big white cross sitting front and centre, with of course candle stands lit with candles on each side.

 _'_ _Am I in a church?'_ Well, judging by its distinctively lingering smell of burning incense, I'd say it is.

But why am I here?

Just then I heard someone coming from behind me, I turned to see who it was…

 _'_ _Sonic?'_

He walked by and didn't even notice me, but I'm sure it was for a reason, as to why I was brought here, guess I'm about to find out.

I did notice something dangling/wrapped in his hand, it looked like a platinum cross.

 _'_ _How come he has that with him? Is, he going to confess?'_ Well, this a church after all, and these places are meant to be your time with God anyway.

I watched him walked towards the centre where the cross was sitting. Once he got there, he then got on his knees and brought the cross up to his chest.

I wasn't prepared for what was about to happen/come out of his mouth. I stayed back and listened.

"Why? J-just why? Why me? All I was trying to do was protect the one that I love. Yes, I saved her, but in the end, I was the who ended up getting hurt instead. I-I thought it was just someone who wanted to harm her for no reason. But no, that someone ended up turning out to be one of those fricken bloodsuckers who needed a fricken meal, and they just had to choose her, but I wouldn't allow it. Instead, not having any other choice, I did what I had to do, I did the dumbest/stupidest thing I could ever do, I took a huge sacrifice and jumped in front her, so that I would be eaten on instead of her. I didn't know that they actually existed until I saw it myself, right in front of me, practically sucking the life out of me. This was one of the biggest mistakes I've made, and I regret doing it! I wish I can just go and take it all back, like nothing ever happened, but sadly, I can't. I'm stuck being like this for the rest of my life, a monster, and there's no cure for it either. All I ever wanted was to have a normal, and happy life, spending it all with the one that I loved, but that's never going to happen now, is it? No, it's not. Because she's gone now, gone forever, and so is everyone else. It's like I have nothing to live for anymore...nothing. It's all gone and done for...all gone...I..."

It wasn't until shortly after that he'd figure out exactly and realize what the outcome of this would be. But those little words he said, that came out of his mouth, would hit him hard in the guts, haunt, and grieve him the rest of his life.

And I already knew that this too, would give me the same effect.

"...I'm alone...all alone."

At that moment, I honestly just wanted to go run to him, comfort him, and cry with him, tell him that everything will fall into place. But I already knew that wouldn't happen, no matter how much I would run, I would just keeping running…and running...and running, blocking me as to not get any closer to him, whatsoever. The only thing I could was just watch him from a distance, quietly hearing him cry to himself.

I covered my mouth in shock, looking and hearing what I just witnessed, and knowing I couldn't do anything...

I dropped to my knees, just sat there, crying heavily, choking on some tears, they just kept coming, and coming, and coming.

A burst of anger then came whirling inside of me, making me fist my hands in frustration.

No! I couldn't watch this anymore. This was becoming too unbearable.

I immediately got up and started running towards him. But as always, this was a dream, it wasn't real, and kept pushing me back, further away from him, not letting me get any closer to him.

I tried reaching and shouting out to him, but no luck. He started to phase out, getting smaller and smaller by the second.

"No! No! No! I'm begging you! Please!"

Everything around me was getting more and more small, distant, and soon enough, he'd be gone, once again. All alone again in that bleak, dark place.

I woke up panting heavily, my heart beating so fast. I sat up, feeling relieved, but also a bit traumatized. I could feel the dry sobs staining my face.

J…just why? How could this happen? I can't believe something like that would ever have happened. Especially to someone like him. He didn't deserve any of this! He was only doing the right thing, but ended up almost being killed by that son of a b**** instead. And now looking at him, being like that...

The tears started to come back out.

Now, I know why he brought me there, so I could finally see the pain, and sorrow that's been welled up in him for so long. All this time, he's been trapped in his little world of darkness, where he just isolates himself from the world, crying in a little corner to himself, thinking about how lonely he'll be, that he's never going to happy, accepting the fact that he and will always be a monster, and that nobody will love him for who he is.

Seeing that, just kills me.

H-How can I just leave him like this when he's in this state? Just how?

Frustrated, I put my hands to the side of my head.

I knew that was only a dream but...just the thought him be all alone and miserable like that for that long...

I shuddered at the thought, I couldn't even bear to think about it, I can't even imagine what it would be like for him the next who knows how long.

…

Not only did I just through a terrible nightmare, but I also just found out and realized what his biggest fear was...

Being alone. Forever.

...

I looked at the glass tube that was on my nightstand, I picked it up and looked at it before grasping it in my hand. It took me a good while to think about this, but I think know what choice to make now...

…I've made up my mind, now I know what I have to do. The


	21. Decision Time

Chapter 16:

"Decision time"

September 19th, 2014…10:14am

Vanessa and I were outside the hall. I texted her this morning saying that I needed to talk to her asap, so we meet outside our rooms.

"A-Are you sure about this?" Vanessa was uncertain on this as I told her about my dream last night.

"What other choice do I have? What else am I gonna do?" This was the hardest decision I ever had to make, it was a dumb one, but on the other hand, I was keeping a promise of my own…

Vanessa was at the same time lost and confused, but deep down she knew that this was the only way, and that her best friend, deep down herself was doing the right thing…

"Well…guess now would be a good time to tell the girls, but I don't know how were gonna do it"

"We already know…"

We turned to see both Adeline and Alice standing behind us. Our eyes widened

"H..How'd you even know?" Vanessa said. "We knew that hedgehog at the ball looked familiar…" Adeline said. "And also knew why you guys took so long at the house before we left, and at the washroom before the party even started, it was definitely about him" Alice said. "Yeah, we know why you've been acting weird this whole time now…"

I put my hand up to stop them. "I, get it already…" I was getting pissed already.

"She's not the only one guys, I knew about him way before she did, and I didn't even tell her, she figured it out on her own" Vanessa said.

"We kinda figured that you were some how involved, but we'll talk about that later" Adeline said. "But what about your folks, they're gonna freak on what Kris is doing"

"Well after seeing her and Blue boy together, I think it'll be fine. Once they hear what our plan is, then I'm sure they'll understand"

"And that would be…?" Alice said. Vanessa motioned them to come huddle. "So, here's how its gonna go…"

Sometime throughout the day, Vanessa texted all her folks about what's going to go down. They asked what for, but Vanessa told them that she would tell them upon their arrival later tonight after dinner. They were unsure of what's going to happen but they all agreed to it.

But if I am going to stay, then I'd already know what the outcome would be…

 _7:37pm…_

Later on in the evening, we went to go meet with Pierre, Cassandra at their house along with Aurora and Theo. We were afraid of what their responses/reactions were going to be like, but if we properly explain to them about this, then they'll agree to it.

After about an hour of talking, and long hard thinking, they finally agreed to it. It was a hard decision to make, but everyone came through with it.

"I know I asked you this already but are you 100% sure that you want to do this?" Pierre asked, a little stern.

I looked at the test tube, and grasped it. I nodded. "Yes, I have to" _'For his sake'_

He heavily sighed. Everyone felt skeptical of what was going to happen after this. "This, is a very interesting situation, for us especially, but if this is what you decide on, then were not stopping you" Pierre said.

I nodded. ' _Knowing that I'm choosing to stay here, means that I will have to become like Sonic, but I'm doing this for him…'_

"If you need anything at all, then were all here for you" Aurora addressing the adults and even the girls. _(Which I probably won't see for awhile after they leave…)_

"Of course"

The girls were there sitting beside me, giving me some courage and reassurance by huddling closer together.

"Well, you should go tell him the good news then, I'm sure he'll be thrilled" Pierre said.

I smiled. "He definitely will be"

 _9:05pm_

Pierre decided to drive us to the castle, just to make it easier. My stomach got more and more twisted with knots/butterflies as we got more closer to the place.

I was more nervous about how Sonic was going to react when I tell him that I'm staying here.

We then came to a stop in front of the place. I was shaking a little bit. Everyone can tell that this wasn't going to be easy for me.

"Did you want the girls to go with you?" Pierre asked. I nodded. He then nodded, signalling the girls to get out first to give me a minute.

"Just relax, deep breathes. Remember, your doing this for him, show him the brave girl that you really are"

I inhaled and took a long breath before heading out of the door. "You ready for this?" Vanessa asked. "Oh, I was ready for a long time" I said, making my way towards the front entrance, the girls following behind.

I approached the big wooden doors. I took a deep breath before knocking. I've never been this nervous about anything in my entire life. Well, gotta get it off my chest somehow.

"Sonic! It's Kristina, do you mind if we talk for a few minutes? I have Vanessa and the girls with me. It's really important!"

The doors suddenly creaked open loudly. _'I'm upstairs in the library, take your time coming, I'll be here waiting'_ I heard him in my head.

With another sharp inhale, I exhaled and made my way inside the castle.

Pierre was watching from the car, smiling to himself. _'What a brave move that girl's doing'_

It was dimly lit inside, but I was able to make out where we have to go. I started making my way up the stairs, the girls following behind.

"No offence, but this place is kinda sketchy at night" Adeline said, looking sketched herself.

"Your telling me" Alice said. "It definitely looks like a vampire house now"

"Well it'd definitely be more vampirish if the place had actually gothic architect, gargoyles and everything was mostly all black" Vanessa said.

"And red" I said.

"Oh, and that too"

"How're you not sketched out by this?" Adeline asked.

"Have you seen how my Dad's place looks at night? Trust me, its sketchy. As for this, let's just say I've been here before when it was like this…"

They raised eyebrows, confused. _'I'm sure they'll figure it out'_

 _…_

"Wait, you dreamt of it didn't you?" Alice said.

"Uh, obviously! How else would it have happened?" We reached the top of the steps by the time I answered.

"If I remember correctly, it was down here" Vanessa said, looking down the right corridor.

I thought for a moment. "I think I know exactly where it is" I went down the corridor towards the room.

…

I came to a stop where the doors to the room were open already. "Well, I guess this is it…"

I was already hesitant to go in…

Do I really want to do this? Yes, I have to…For him, for me, for both of us.

"Go on, don't be shy…" Vanessa said, giving me a little push.

"I am, I am, I just need a minute…" With another heavy breath, I went inside the room.

The library was pretty cozy. The left side had a fireplace with a painting above it which I can't make out, a little sofa and multiple shelves filled with a lot of books. The other side had more books but with a black cauldron sitting between the shelves. Mhm, now I know how he made the rose for me…And where he does other sorts of magic probably. Maybe this is also where he learned all those abilities he has. Lastly right at the front, was something glowing…

Right at the window, was sitting the enchanted blue rose, glowing brightly as ever, and standing in front of it was none other than Sonic himself. He was staring at the rose until he heard footsteps behind him, he turned around to see the four girls standing behind him.

"Hmph, I see you brought the whole gang with you"

"I needed support with me, especially now that these two know about you" I pointed my thumb back towards Adeline and Alice, who kindly but somewhat flirty waved at him. Sonic was flattered by this. "See, I knew he looked familiar, he's even more cuter without the mask" Adeline whispered to Alice. "I know right?!"

"Hey!" Vanessa snapped her finger at them. "You know were not here for you to flirt right?" Vanessa said, directing her hand to me. "Yeah yeah, were just making complements that's all" Adeline said.

"Look, they can make complements if they want too, I don't mind it. But what I'd like to know is why your even here? If you made your choice already, then I wasn't expecting you to decide that fast"

"Actually I did"

His ears perked up. "You did?" I nodded.

"It's clear now, that your madly in love with me. Everything you do, everything you say, it's all been for your sake, and maybe even mine too. All I want is for you to be happy and not suffer anymore. I guess now's the time for me to express my feelings. It's time that I told you how I really feel…"

With crossed arms, Sonic, now seeming more interested and eager on what she has to say. "I'm listening…"

I cleared my throat.

"When we first met, I didn't trust you for minute, I thought that you were going to hurt me at first but when you offered to help me, I took your hand, and I thanked you. When we were in the room together the first time, we started talking, laughing, having a good time, and when I saw that smile on your face, I knew that I made you happy for the first time in a very long time like you said. You said you needed someone to love you for who you are, what you are, and staying here with you, so that your not by yourself anymore."

Sonic immediately knew where she was going with this. "Are you saying what I think your saying?"

"I made my choice and well…" I turned to the girls and reassured me with nods from each of them, knowing they're ok with the decision. I turned back to him.

"I..I'm staying here with you."

!

"Y…you are?"

"I know that we've haven't known each other that long but ever since that first dream, where we first meet, I've instantly started to like you right away. When we danced at the party, spent the night together on my birthday, my feelings for you have grown even more, and I knew at the moment I realized something…If I go back home now, knowing that the person I've fallen in love with isn't going to be there with me and have a normal life, then I'm going to regret it. I don't want you to be lonely anymore…I want to see you happy again..I want to give you the happy ending that you never got."

…

Sonic just stood there looking at me, speechless, not saying a word, his eyes starting to get glossy.

"Sonic?"

He ran over and hugged me tightly. Smiling, I hugged him back. He let go of me after a few seconds, he looked at me with tears still flowing down his eyes.

"After all these years, desperately searching and searching, I'd never thought that I find someone again, I thought I lost all hope and that I'd never find love again, I was wrong, I did. I finally found someone who can make me complete..to get my heart beating again..the key to my happiness..that's you."

Hearing him say that made me start to tear up as well. I hugged him again but longer this time, but not too long as the girls were right there behind me.

This must be awkward for them.

I let go of him and turned to the girls. Adeline was there with a tissue in her hand.

"This is so sad and beautiful at the same time!" She said, blowing her nose. Alice went to go hug her for comfort.

"There, there" She said, patting and rubbing her back to calm her down.

Vanessa and I slightly laughed, so did him. She then looked at me and nodded. I nodded too, as the both of us turned to Adeline, who calmed down a little bit. Alice nudged her to get closer to us, we huddled in a circle, possibly for the last time.

"Well then, better we get going, we have a lot of planning to do girls. Let's make this last week one to remember!" Vanessa announced. We did a foursome fist bump in the middle of our circle.

Sonic smiled at this, but also somewhat sad too…happy that Kristina was going to stay, but sad realizing that she has to say goodbye to them soon.

With that we ran out the front door. I was the last one to go but before I did, I turned to him, giving him the small glass test tube containing a piece of my hair inside of it, and a small smile, knowing that I'll be back.

"Here, you'll need this" He grabbed it from me. "Thanks, I'll do my best" He said. "I know you will, I'll see you soon" I then ran out the door to catch up with the girls.

"See you soon my love…"

"See you soon."


	22. Saying Goodbye

Chapter 17:

"Saying Goodbye"

September 24th, 2014…8:30pm

I was in my hotel room, getting ready for what was possibly my last night here, and possibly my last time being mortal…

After they leave, then everything will be different…All week I have been thinking of what was going to happen once the girls leave. I sighed and sat on the bed.

What'll happen when we get to the castle? Will he turn me once we get there? Just thinking about it is already scaring me…the other part is, once that happens then, my life will be changed, forever. But, I honestly don't care what happens to me, all that matters is that I'll be spending the rest of it with the love of my life, my soul mate…with him. That'll be the thing that will keep me going, from being depressed like him, to being more strong and fierce. He'll be my guide, my light, my happiness…

But besides that, other questions have popped up into my mind like what'll it be like to live with Sonic after that? Will I have to follow any royal duties or rules? I assume not since were not in the Middle Ages anymore.

I guess I'll know when the times comes. I put those thoughts aside for now and continued to get ready for tonight. Sonic last weekend had asked me, telepathically, when I wanted to meet up with him. I told him Wednesday night since it'll be pretty much my last day here. He agreed to it, and told me to wear something pretty, as always.

Well, I know the perfect outfit to wear…

9:05pm

I was just getting my outfit on, it was a white long sleeve romper with of course, an open back, and as a bonus, my hair was down on a side, all nice and wavy from the braids I asked Vanessa to do for me last night. And also some perfume to go with so I smell nice. Sonic just loves that on me when he sees it. He'll be speechless when he sees me in this for sure. I looked at the time, 5 after 9, well better get going.

I then heard a knock on the door, I went to go answer it, Vanessa was standing outside in the hall. "May I?" She asked. I opened the door more so she can come in. She then walked in, while I closed the door behind me.

She then turned around to see what I was gonna wear. "Ooooh look at you, Sonic's gonna love you even more when he sees this" She said all girly. "I knew I picked a good outfit to wear" I said.

…

It was quiet for a moment. "I just realized that this will be the last time we talk like this…" Vanessa said.

"I know it won't be the same but hopefully this 'clone' of me will end up exactly like me and nobody won't notice anything suspicious, right? And besides, if there's ever a way where I can configure myself my clone into my body or something like that then, there's a way I can still see you"

"Or at least visit one another"

"Yeah"

...

"Wow, this is gonna be hard for me…and your not even gone yet" Vanessa said, all nervous and talking fast. I can tell the pressure was getting to her, this was going be difficult. Not just her, but for all of us. I put my hands to her shoulders. "Remember why I'm doing this, don't forget that alright?" She nodded. "C'mon, the others are downstairs waiting outside, and besides don't want to keep blue boy waiting now would we?"

I put my arm through hers as we started making our way out the door. "Considering how impatient he gets? No we do not"

9:30pm

It was time to meet him. We decided before hand to meet up somewhere quiet, and where there's no one around, somewhere secluded. Sonic suggested one place, it was a little park where people would tend to come during the day. That's where we would meet.

Pierre decided to drive us part of the way there. Vanessa would walk me down so I'm not going in the dark, there'll be street lights on but, at a time like this, it feels sketchy, so I don't feel comfortable going by myself.

…

We arrived near the park, now all we have to do is walk to it, which is only 10 minutes.

I said my final goodbyes to Adeline and Alice, who were taking it difficult too but tried to be brave for me. "I hope you know what your doing is stupid and crazy but it's for a good cause" Adeline said. "Yeah yeah, whatever" I then hugged her quickly before turning to Alice. "This sucks, who am I gonna play video games with now?" I chuckled. "Eh, I'm sure these guys will have a go with, and besides, 'other me' will be with you plus I see how competitive we all can get"

"Yeah, especially you" Adeline said. "Ah, you know me so well" She smirked, and made her way back to the car with Alice behind her. "Well just so you know that I get extremely jealous too! Especially now that your going to be living with a very cute hedgehog prince who's a vampire which is even better considering you like them too!"

"At least she doesn't have any bills!" Vanessa said.

"I know!" Alice said, jealous herself. "Lucky her…" Alice mumbled to her self.

"C'mon let's just go before they get all whiny" Vanessa said, starting to walk down for the park. "They already are" I said walking down with her.

As we got closer to where Sonic was, the eerie but beautiful distant sound of a loon was heard again somewhere in the distance of this place. Just hearing that haunting call made us feel depressed ourselves, and that were saying goodbye to each other. But we both know why this is happening…were saying goodbye, and no one likes saying goodbye, especially if the person you love is leaving behind their current life to be with someone they just met, but fell in love with shortly afterwards…that's life changing right there.

We reached the part of the park where Sonic said he'd be at, and yet there he was. Waiting for me at the right moment at the right time, with the clone of me of course, which was dressed exactly like me when I first got here, black tank top with black beach pants, along with a black sweater in her/my arm. I took a deep breath and took Vanessa's hands.

"Well I guess this is it huh?" I asked.

"Yeah, it'll be weird not having the 'real' you around but if this clone can work out perfectly then nobody will notice the difference right?"

She was getting a little nervous about this. "Listen, I'm sure that Sonic made this clone specifically to be exactly like me, so for sure nobody will notice"

"I hope so"

…

"I just wanna say that no matter what happens, or wherever you end up being, you'll always be my best friend" Vanessa started to get emotional. This was really difficult for her, even for me since I'm more the emotional one than she is.

I squeezed her hands. "Your not just my best friend…your my sister" I started to get emotional myself. "And I'm so grateful for having you in my life…I love you so fricken much" She started crying even more. I can tell that she wanted to hug me, but knew it probably be the last time doing it, so she didn't, instead she let go of my hands.

Sonic watched from a few feet away, feeling bad for this girl too himself. _'I didn't realize how difficult this was gonna be for her until now, I was wrong about her. She must love you a lot huh?'_ He spoke telepathically to me.

 _'_ _Since we first meet, yeah she has. I always thought she'd be one of those spoiled rich people that think they can do and get whatever they want, whenever they want…I was wrong'_

 _'_ _You certainly were'_

I smiled at that. 'Well, y _ou know what they say, if you love something, set it free, if they love you then they'll come back, which she'll definitely do'_ Luckily I had something that'll make her slightly better. From my back pulled out a small little black gift box and handed it to her. She wiped her tears and looked at the box. "What's this?"

"Just something to remember me by, open it" She took it and opened the lid. Inside contained two replicas of the white turtle doves from Home Alone 2.

…

She looked at me then back at the ornaments "…Where'd you…?" She was speechless.

"I saw them at the street festival we went to last week and just had to get them. Yeah I was gonna give them to my Mom for Christmas, but at a time like this, I think you need it more"

"I…"

…

She came at me with a sudden hug, but I already saw it coming. "I honestly don't what to say about this, but I love it so much" I can tell that she really started to tear up this time. I hugged her back, with a small smile. "Your welcome"

Sonic on the other hand found this really touching, but again sad. He can tell that they have a really strong friendship, they were in a way…inseparable, but despite being a sad moment, he smiled at it anyway.

Vanessa then let go of me and took one of the doves out, then grabbed my left hand. "You know how the saying goes, as long as each of us have one…" She then put in my hand and curled my fingers inwards to hold it in.

"We'll be friends forever" I said. She then let go lightly, she sighed sadly. It was time…

"Alright blue boy, she's all yours. Now hand _her_ over _…"_ Referring to the 'other me' that was beside him.

He smirked. "Whatever you say rich cat" I took a quick breath and slowly made my way to Sonic while the 'other me' made its way towards Vanessa. "Man I look cute in that outfit" The other me had said when it past me.

!…

"Hmph" I slightly turned my head and smirked. "You should get it then" It did the same thing and smirked back at me. "Oh I definitely will". I was silent for a moment before speaking up again. "Take care of her for me will you?" I asked. "I will" We both turned back and made our way once again. I found it very weird talking to myself, especially that its a doppelgänger of me which made it even weirder.

"Well, this is gonna be weird now…" Vanessa said. "It's still me V, even though the 'real' me won't be with you, Sonic made me this way for a reason"

"He did, and did a good damn job on it too" She said. "C'mon, we should get going" She extended her arm out. "Shall we?" 'Other me' took it. "We shall" They looked back one more time at us and smiled before heading off. _'You better take good care of her for me blue boy, got it?'_ Vanessa said in her head. _'Yes Ma'am…'_

Within minutes they disappeared, leaving just Sonic and I in the dark but quiet place.

...

My head was down, so were my ears. This already feels different, way different. Depressing even. Sonic saw this and came around me. He then lifted my chin up so I can look at him.

"Look, I know this is already difficult, but look at how long I was depressed, I still am, heck at one point I was so depressed that I literally wanted too-"

"Kill yourself? I know Henry already told me…"

…

Sonic turned his head in shame. "I know that losing everything that you had in your life was difficult and taken from you in just days, but even if you did try to commit suicide, that didn't stop you from what you were looking for and look at how far you've come, you've made it through even after all these years, you tried and tried, never gave up, and look where you are now" I said.

He turned back to face me, then grabbed my hands and clasped them with his. "It's because of you that I'm here" He smiled. I gave a small smile.

"Love the outfit by the way"

"Oh, you like it? I let go of his hands and quickly gave a show off of my outfit. "I picked it out especially for you"

"Open back? You know me so well"

Just looking at her, it gratified him. _'It'll be_ _easier to slip it off you even…'_

I snapped out of it. _'God, what am I thinking right now? I didn't have much to drink tonight since I knew she was coming and that I most likely have to…No no, that's completely up to her if she wants that tonight, I have to help her out with this new transition that she'll be enduring from now on'_

"Look, I know this is going to be completely different from here on out, but know that I'm going to help you through this transition now matter what" He said.

I nodded. I took breaths, but came out shaky.

"If it makes you feel better, I have gotten some things for you to make yourself at home"

"Y-you did? How?" There's only know one person or should I say a group of people that I knew who would help him with this…

"It was obviously them of course who else?"

I gratefully smiled at knowing that I was going to get full support from this, even when I become…

…

But for now, all I can think was how lucky I was to have someone so thoughtful in my life to make me feel as comfortable as possible. For that, I gave him a kiss on the cheek, his skin was cold when my lips touched it, but I already knew that from before. "I've never met anyone as thoughtful as you. How did I get this lucky?"

"Hmph, well I try to be, and I should be saying that you"

She smiled and blushed lightly before rubbing her eyes, a sign saying she was getting tired.

Sonic noticed this, but didn't pressure her into doing it. "I was gonna suggest going on a little stroll, but you seem you'd rather try to clear your head and take it easy tonight…"

I then hugged my arms, feeling chilly and awkward. "Yeah if you don't mind that we go back to the castle for tonight? I really couldn't sleep last night to be honest. I just need a little rest and time to process all this"

He grabbed my shoulders, I looked at him. "I understand, and hey, don't worry, as long as your with me, then you'll be fine, I'll get you through this, I promise"

She lightly smiled, before getting startled when Sonic scooped her up in his arms once again. "If your gonna do that, then do it a time where I won't get jumped" I said. "Sorry, I know you wanna go back, but this is faster, plus I like you being in my arms, it almost makes my non-beating heart beat again"

I smiled sweetly before getting a chill down my spine. "We should get going, everyone's really excited that your staying, including Midnight" I chuckled "I know that he is the little sweetie" With that, we headed off into the direction of the castle, where the start of my new life would officially begin.


	23. First Time, New Beginnings

Chapter 18:

"First time, new beginnings"

September 24th, 2014…10:05pm

We got back to the castle within a couple of minutes. Sonic mentioned on the way that Henry & Lucy are out with Midnight for a little late night stroll right now. So it would just be the two of us for a little while.

Sonic put me back on the ground gently as soon as we got inside. I held onto him for extra support.

We both looked at each smiling softly, but mines quickly faded as my eyes glanced around the room we were in. We were in the main hallway of the castle. Looking around made me almost forget that this was going to be my permanent new home from now on, where I'm going to be living the rest of my life.

Not to mention that I'm going to become like him too. I sighed, my head dropping with it.

"Hey…"

I got startled for a second as he grabbed my hand from behind. I turned my head around slightly.

"I know this is going to be a lot for you to take in, and become a lot more different around here, but you know that's what we agreed on."

I looked back at the huge room again. My eyes dropped down, so did my head again.

"I know, this isn't going to be easy for me since I'm not used to adjusting to new places and surroundings, but, with you here, it'll make things slightly easier, just not for a little while, not until I become…like you that is."

His head was down slightly with his eyes slightly shut.

"I know, that part's going to be difficult to process. I've been like this for so many years and yet still have a hard time with it."

His eyes now shut tightly for second before looking back at me.

"But knowing you well enough to know that it's going to take a lot longer and awhile to process. But you'll get used to it eventually."

I chuckled a little and turned back around to face him. "Yeah, considering what I'll be eating the rest of my life, now _that_ will be something for me to look forward too."

"Hey! It's not that bad, well when you put it that way, it does sound gross but it's what we have to do in order to survive."

"Yeah yeah I know" We both laughed slightly.

After that, we looked both looked up at each other.

We both stared at each other for a moment, that's until before he came closer, and pulls me into an embrace. I was slightly confused but hugged him back anyway.

"Uh, what's with the sudden hug?" I asked.

"I..I'm just glad your here with me, that's all."

I tightened my grip on him. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

We stood there for what seemed like forever, even though it hasn't been that long.

I then suddenly felt him tighten his grip on me.

"Have I ever told you that you're a really funny person?"

"No you haven't actually, but, thanks for the complaint."

"Even in this dress, you look beautiful…in fact so beautiful…"

He whispered in my ear. "…I can easily take it off you"

Sonic's grip on me tightened more as he started to burry his head into my neck, his mouth pressing onto my bare skin. He started to get heavy on me, making my heart race, sending butterflies in my stomach, sending chills down my spine…

My grip on him tightened as well, I felt my legs starting to weaken too a little…I didn't even have to think about it, I already knew what was going to happen next.

"I know that I can't read your mind, but I know what you want."

Sonic immediately knew that I was right, but to his surprise, she didn't even pull back from him which kind of surprised him even more.

"Heh, I was expecting you to pull back from me, but you didn't, why?"

"Because, I knew it was going to startle and scare you, and that I'll start to feel guilty and ashamed afterwards for that." Sonic closed his eyes and smirked to himself.

"Huh, oh really? Because I kinda already knew that you weren't." My eyebrows raised and so did my eyes. I then lifted a brow and before I could even say anything…

"And before you even ask, no I didn't read your head this time."

I was surprised myself but glad that he didn't this time as to not invade my private thoughts. But still, I was curious as to why he didn't. "Wait, what?" I interrupted before he could say anything, I then pulled back from him slightly. "So, how do you know what I'm thinking about right now?"

"Because I read your thoughts way before hand, before you even came to meet me, and I know how private you are so I kept my mouth shut about it as to not say anything to upset you or anything. So, yeah, I know exactly what you're thinking about right now."

I hate to admit it but, he was right. That's exactly what I was thinking. "Wow your good!" I whispered loudly.

"You were thinking about it this the whole time, were you?" My eyes dropped. "Pretty much all week, but even if you did choose to read my head, I appreciate you not saying anything."

"Well, I know you too well, so that's why I didn't." I smiled at the comment.

I actually couldn't believe it, just after one night spent together, everything I told him about me, my life and everything else, he remembered that one little thing about me.

He does me know well. Too well…

Sonic then looked to the side of her bare neck, he could smell the blood pumping from her pulsing, beating heart, rushing through the veins in her body. His teeth were starting to tingle, his throat was feeling more and more dry by the second, his hunger was getting worse. He knew he had to eat fast as he didn't have enough blood before, he only had one bag and wanted to save most of his hunger for her. He immediately wanted to dig his fangs into her and enjoy the sweet, delicious taste of her blood going into him. He wanted this more than anything. He wanted her, here and now, and so did she…But for some reason, he couldn't.

I was about to brace my self for the impact and go through one of the most painful moments of my life, but to my surprise, I felt nothing.

"Sonic?"

"I…I can't do it, Kris. I..I'm scared." This shocked me as much it shocked him.

His head and eyes were slightly down, as he slowly let me go and was about to pull away, but reacted quickly when I pulled him back.

"Huh? What're you-"

"Listen to me Sonic, I know that you're scared, so am I. But, we have to go through with this, you agreed to it remember?"

…

I sighed. I let go of him, his head and eyes still down.

"I know this is your first time feeding on a normal being and yes, it's scary, not just for you, but for me too. And I know being the kind, gentle, soul that you are, despite what you are, you wouldn't _dare_ hurt a fly on me…Because you love me way too much and wouldn't want anything to happen to me, you'd do anything for me. To protect me, to love me, to make me happy, and I'd easily return the favour back. I don't care if I have to be a vampire and drink blood the rest of my life, even it means becoming one tonight for that matter…"

I grabbed both his hands and leaned my forehead against his. He returned by squeezing my hands back, pressing his forehead against mine and slightly looking back up at me.

"Sonic, I want to be with you, make you happy, give you the life you've never gotten the chance to live in like you always wanted, I want it all to happen tonight…I…"

I had trouble saying those three little words out of my mouth, but I had to let them out eventually, and that time was now.

"I love you"

His eyes widened in surprise, he couldn't believe what she just said to him, he taken aback and was at a loss for words. Even though he couldn't feel it, her strong words hit him hard, making him jump, but knowing that she was right. Sonic fully looked up at her to notice a scared but determined look on her face. And just by examining the expression that was on her face, her look was easy to read, and that could mean only one thing:

She was ready, to face the world not only as a vampire, but with him by his side, as his future princess…This made him smile slightly.

"I…love you too." All was quiet for the moment being until the sounds of quiet sobbing filled the room. I pulled back a little, still holding on to his hands, I looked up to see to him shedding a few tears, trying to prevent them from fully coming out. As emotional as I always am, a reassuring but happy smile spread to my face, forcing me to let out some tears myself.

I chuckled a bit before quickly going to give him a comfort hug. He wrapped his arms around me in response, still sobbing.

I swept both my hands under his cape to gently rub on his back to calm him down.

"Shh, it's ok, I'm here now, relax."

She used her hands to stroke up and down softly against his back. The feeling of her hands felt good on him, making him more comfortable as he started to calm down a little.

"Thank you. Y..you truly are a good person, you really do have kind heart."

That was the other thing about me he knew. I liked to do nice things for people who desperately needed my help and would do my best to go out of my way just to go help those people out with what they needed. "I know, it's how I am."

I noticed now that the sobbing had stopped. Sonic had finally calmed down completely.

"Feeling better already?" I said to him. "Yeah, thanks to you that is."

We let go of each other. "Well, I'm glad I could be here." I then put my right hand to his right cheek, reassuring him again that everything will be alright from now on.

His skin felt cold as always, but I didn't care. He slightly tilted his head towards my hand with eyes closed, he reacted to the touch of my hand by putting his left hand on top of mine, pressing it against his skin to feel the warmth that it held. I was a bit relieved as a small smile formed up on my face.

"You're so warm, very warm, it touches me. Just the feel of it warms me up, warms my heart up." He squeezed my hand harder before looking back up at me. The smile on my face disappeared and was replaced with an astonished but dazed look that now came across my face.

Not noticing this before until now…

As soon as he looked back up at me, his eyes changed colour. They weren't their normal looking red hungry eyes as always…But instead they were glowing brightly orange, giving off a look that not only could put you in a trance, but seduce you too.

It didn't take long for me to realize what this look he's giving me was. That wasn't only just a look of hunger for blood, but a craving for lust…

Bloodlust.

"So…thirsty" My body started to twitch, not only in fear but in anticipation. I swallowed hard.

 _"_ _Oh no"_

The butterflies in my stomach returned, my heart was now beating faster than ever, and I know for sure that Sonic can see, hear, and feel it as well.

With only just one little touch of her skin on him, sent him into complete overdrive. At least one thing was for sure, he wasn't scared, or crying anymore. "Well, that definitely put you in a good mood that's for sure." I was nervously stuttering my words out.

"Need, blood…now"

I noticed that his eyes slightly shifted, I touched the exposed left bare area of my neck as I already knew where he was looking at.

I let go of my hand, looked down and sighed. _"Well, guess I have no other choice now, do I?"_

This was it, really it. Knowing he could lose control at any second, she had to do this, she decided to give herself to him once and for all. It was time.

 _"_ _Well, I guess it's now or never."_ I looked back with a tough, seducing, and ready to play look.

"You want me so bad, Sonic?" I leaned and whispered seductively in his ear. "Then go right ahead…I dare you."

He seductively smirked at the comment. "Gladly."

Startling her, he picked her up and made a mad dash towards the master bedroom. Once they made it, he madly threw her onto the king sized bed, quickly getting on top of her, pinning her wrists down before she could even react. She looked at him with slight fear and excitement, his eyes now burning up a sensation of lust, passion, and desire.

Sonic looked very compulsive. Ready to pounce on her at any second. He scanned her body up and down, she looked very youthful and innocent down below him, looking very captivating and irresistible.

"Didn't realize you had such a petite body, very enticing and alluring…" He whispered seductively in her left ear. "…and its right under my hands."

The remark caused a chill to go down my spine, making me sigh softly, causing my back to arch along with my body fidgeting in response. I tilted my head slightly to the left, exposing the bare area of interest for him.

"Do it, Sonic…just do it"

Sonic couldn't take it anymore, baring his still tingling fangs, he immediately plunged his fangs into her neck, making her gasp and yelp in agony. Her eyes widening, along with her pupils dilating in response.

I felt vulnerable at this moment. I felt weak, trapped, my mind just going completely blank. I felt like a submissive, giving her body away to the dominant, to her master. That's exactly what was happening.

I started to cry in agony, it was so painful, so intense, tears started springing to my eyes, everything now becoming a blurry vision. The pain was becoming unbearable as Sonic dug his fangs deeper into my skin, enjoying every bit of that sweet, sweet blood that entered him.

"I-it hurts…so much!" Sonic heard this and wanted to stop, but he didn't, he didn't do this just out of hunger, but wanted to see and hear her cry out for pleasure, begging for more. She even knew this and wanted him to stop too, but as much as the pain was getting too much for her to bear, she was enjoying it, every single minute of it, and didn't want it to stop.

"D..don't stop! K-keep g..going!"

And so he did. Sonic kept sucking at her neck, until the last drop of blood hit him, making him completely gratified. This went on for another minute until Sonic finally stopped. The pain was gone, it was finally over.

I winced when he pulled his fangs out of me, now leaving two holes slightly showing some flesh, dripping down with blood.

I was breathing heavily in relief as the pain slowly subsided. Sonic sat up before letting go of my wrists, giving me some room to catch my breath.

He looked down on her, she looked really tired and drained from what happened just moments ago. Sonic then looked towards the two holes that he just created in her neck.

Had he gone too far with this? Was he really that hungry? Or was it something else? He's never felt such emotion and power like that before, ever. Was it because of her, that made him drive into complete seductive madness?

Maybe. He felt slightly awkward, shy, and somewhat ashamed. But for now, he's just glad that it's over and felt proud of himself. Not only did he feed on his first normal being, but the being he just bit and feed on, not only was she the first one, but was about to become the rest of his life, his happiness, the one by his side, his future princess to be.

He lightly caressed her cheek to soothe her, with closed eyes, she sighed softly, reacting at his touch. Knowing what she just went through, he could tell that she was ready to pass out, and wanted to sleep. But he had other things in mind and wasn't _quite_ done with her just yet, he wanted to tease around with her just a little bit more before she can rest up.

She tried to get up on her own but a shot of pain rose in her neck, making her slump back down on the mattress. Sonic helped her sit up for the time being, just to give her a breather. She was really wiped out, she couldn't sit up straight as she kept flopping over. He held onto her arms to support her, she grabbed his arms to help balance herself. Her head still facing down.

He sweat dropped a little, feeling a little embarrassed. "Heh, maybe I went a _little_ too far with this, either that or, maybeI just got a _little_ too excited?"

Still breathing heavy, I managed to make a jokingly, sarcastic but snidely remark. "Really? Considering I was screaming to the heavens just not too long ago that I was being drained of my blood, yeah, didn't notice at all."

"I literally just drained the life out of you and yet you still have very little bit of energy just to mock me?" He raised an eyebrow. I slightly looked up at him before slumping my head back down. "Yes sir, indeed" He then slowly slid his hands around her arms and went to go stroke lightly up and down her back.

"How much did it hurt? Was it bad? Do you feel any different?"

"At first, a lot, it felt like never-ending pain, my whole body was just shaking in fear and anticipation, I've never felt that much pain in my life. But overall, it wasn't that bad, I was actually kinda enjoying it, for the most part. And right now, I don't feel anything different at the moment, probably not for a while at least."

"It'll take at least a few hours for the venom to fully kick in, so you should be fine for now." I put a hand to my chest and sighed in relief. "Well, I'm just glad it's finally over."

It was then, that Sonic gave a playful smirk.

"Who said I was done?" She looked up at him weakly as his eyes were still glowing orange, now looking lustfully at her with a hint of pleasure inside them.

"There's still one more thing I want from you…"

Before she could react, he pushed her down on the mattress once again, taking his cape off along with it. She sat up on her slightly still shaken elbows to look at him as he slowly started crawling up towards her.

"I wanted you so badly for a long time now…and tonight, I finally get to do it. I finally get to feel you, touch every inch of you…" He then got right up into her left ear again and whispered "…I finally get to be inside of you."

My pupils slightly dilated as those last words made my whole body twitch and tingle, with my heart racing up again, along with my head tilting back a little. _'And to think that the blood sucking part was bad…*sigh* Just why did I have get my self into this?'_

!

My back arched slightly as I felt something skim my right leg, making me tense, gasp and clutch the bed sheets, Sonic was sliding his hand up and down on it, feeling my smooth skin, making me twitch with excitement. I slightly jumped as he made his way up to my hip where my lace white underwear was at, he slightly tugged on the seam, eager to take it off.

"Hehe, look like there's no where for you to go at this point, I have you right where I want you." He said seductively.

My still shaken arms and body were about to give up as I couldn't take this any longer.

 _"_ _He's right, there is no escape now, I'm trapped again, but in a good way at least."_

I looked at him weakly, giving him a weak but luring look. "Come at me Sonic, I'm all yours…" She submitted to her self once again and let Sonic take control of her once more.

He smirked playfully as he kissed me hard on the lips, startling me a little but I already saw it coming. I returned the kiss back. With what little energy I had left in me, I sat up slightly, holding his face with both my hands as the kissing got even more intense.

Not even a minute passed as it now went from hardcore kissing to now french kissing. Sonic was exploring his way around my mouth until he found where my tongue was resting, he started to fiddle around with it, making me hold back for moment. But my tongue immediately found its way around his. Soon enough, we got lost in each other, as both our tongues started to tease around inside with one another. And before they even knew it, they became connected, entwined with each other, not wanting this moment to stop.

Things started to get even more intense as Sonic pushed through the seam of her underwear, tearing it apart, along with her romper, ripping it off her completely vigorously. Pushing her back on the bed again, now exposing her bare, petite body right in front of him.

This now made her completely vulnerable and weak.

Just by looking at her up and down, Sonic was enjoying this full view of her, she looked like something that just came out of a picture, a painting to be precise. She looked like a goddess. She's a nymph, sprawled out on the bed, her hair all messy, spreading like a glowing halo. Still panting, her eyes now brightly brimming with sensuality. Smiling wickedly, it pleased him greatly.

"Hehe, look at you, aren't you just the cutest little thing right now, even when you have nothing on…it makes it even sweeter, and better." This made her very shy and blush a little. He traced his hand down her cheek, tilting her head slightly towards her right, exposing the two fresh holes still scarred to her neck.

 _'_ _She has no idea how beautiful she looks right now.'_ Licking his lips, he made his way back to her neck, now sucking on it once more, savouring and licking the last little taste of blood that she had trickling down on her.

This was now making my body wriggle, my head tilting back along with my back slightly arching, my hands still clutching onto the bed sheets. I don't know how much longer of this I can take, but I don't want it to stop, it felt so good, so right.

She tried her best not to move or even writher, but she couldn't help herself, as her body started to tingle with excitement. Sonic noticed this, he stopped sucking at her neck and stood up. He smirked when he saw her daze, she wanted this, and it tempted him.

"Getting a little antsy there I see, I like it when you squirm, it makes it more riveting."

' _Ok, now this was becoming way too much, I'm getting too restless at this point'_ I shifted my eyes to meet his. "I..I don't know how much longer of this I can take Sonic, but I don't want it to end."

"Oh, don't worry" He skated his hand along the line of her face, from the top of her cheek, down to her chin. "I don't want it to end either, in fact…" Sonic then slowly started to spread her legs apart, as he positioned himself between them. "…It's just getting started." She gasped when she felt something poke at her entrance.

This was really it. My heart rapidly started beating again, my anxiety grew more and more inside me, I was now more writhing as ever. After who knows how long he's been teasing me around, finally, the time has now come. I was ready, my body was ready. I was about to give myself to him, once and for all. Sonic then lowered himself down on her and whispered in her ear again, "I wanna hear you say it Kristina…I know you want to…"

"I…" There's no going back. I clutched tighter onto the bed sheets, bracing my self for the impact. "…need you, inside me, now!" Sonic gladly smirked as he couldn't take it any longer, he immediately plunged himself right into her, making her yelp in agony.

"Good girl"

She arched off the bed, and from what he's seeing at the corner of his eye, she's clutching onto the bed sheets. Absorbing the pleasure he was giving her. He slowly slid in and out of her to get a good feel of her. He sucked some air through gritted teeth.

"Wow, you're very tight aren't you? Well, then this is going to be good."

I whimpered as he slid back into me once more. The feeling of him penetrating me felt weird, uncomfortable, even a slight pinch could be felt, it was hurting slightly. But all in all, it wasn't bad. In fact, it felt so good right now, that I didn't want him to stop.

He went slowly on me, just so I can get use to this feeling. Sonic started groaning, he was clutching the bed sheets as he was enjoying this too.

"Y..you're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Y…yes" I muttered.

"…You want me to go faster, don't you?"

"…Yes" I whispered and whimpered out loud. Sonic smirked once again. "Good, cause I was planning to anyway."

He eases back in me, slowly going forward, filling me. I groaned as he eases back into me once more. Again. And again, and again. Sonic starts groaning himself as he then slightly starts moving a little faster. Moments later, he was rapidly thrusting in an out of me every second, not even stopping once to pause.

My eyes now starting to roll into the back of my head, tilting once more, staying like that for a while, along with my back fully arching and my body writhing every time he rammed into me. Still going faster, I start mewling with each thrust. My eyes scrunch up and open, breathing in a gulp of air with each thrust being taken.

It was exquisitely, perfect.

Moans and groans could be heard through out from the love-struck couple. Both of them were lost in each other, spiralling out of control. It was like, the whole world was spinning around them. Except in this world, it was only the two of them there, no one else…

Their own little world. Where everything was just pure heaven and ecstatic. And that's what they were feeling at this very moment, pure happiness. They didn't want this to end, they wanted to stay on this planet forever, not wanting to leave.

My body was now starting to convulse, I knew what that meant. I was about to come, reach my peak, and so was he.

"S-Sonic! I..I think I'm gonna…I'm gonna…!"

"M-Me too…!"

He couldn't take it anymore, they both let go as he released all of himself inside of her, making them both reach their climax. Coming back to reality, we both looked at each other, exhausted, along with heavy eyes, I gave him a small smile, so did he.

I also noticed his eyes now reverted back to their normal golden colour. Thank god that he's back to his normal state. Well, that's a bummer, I kinda liked him with the orange eyes and being mad fully lustful and seductively playful.

"Heh, looks like you were really getting into it, huh?"

"Funny, I should be saying that to you, considering how you were 'behaving' tonight."

He slightly laughed then sweat dropped. "Well, looks like you did it."

"Actually..we..did..it" My words started drifting off as my eyes started to fall. Sonic gave a little smile and went to go down to kiss her lightly on the lips.

He slowly slid out of her which made her slightly twitch. He got up off the bed to go get a blanket to cover her up with. When he got back with a big white fluffy blanket he found, he got on the bed again and placed it gently on her.

Once it was on her, he looked down at her, she looked like an angel sleeping peacefully on a little white fluffy cloud. He softly smiled at this. He bent down again and kissed the side of her cheek.

"I'll see you in a while, my little angel."

With that, he got off the bed, grabbed his cape that was on the floor and quietly left the room to let his little lover rest.

 _Time Unknown…_

I stirred in my sleep, my eyes slowly opening, adjusting to the surroundings around me. I quickly stretched before sitting up.

 _'_ _Wow, I've never had that much of a good sleep in forever, but ugh!'_ I put a hand to my head. I felt a massive headache throbbing in my brain.

 _'_ _Oh god'_ My head was pounding massively like a bunch of hammers banging nails against a wall numerous times…what the f*** happened? Then I looked down and noticed that I was completely naked. The only thing covering me was a long white fluffy blanket.

! My eyes slightly widened in realization…

 _'_ _Oh right, that happened'_

It only felt like just moments ago where she was being bitten and seduced by Sonic.

I didn't know what was scarier, that I goy my blood sucked from him and could transform any minute now, or the fact that I just lost my virginity to him.

…

It all happened so fast, so quickly. It felt so real, but yet, felt like forever. It's where everything changed for her in matter of minutes. But either way, she enjoyed it, every single minute of it. And that she would do it again, and again, and again…with him, forever.

Speaking of which, he's not even here. I looked around and noticed that Sonic wasn't even here. Most likely he went out so he could let me rest for a little bit. But I'm sure he'll come once I start transforming, or at least sense it happening.

I sighed deeply. Now that I'm definitely looking forward too. I just hope to god that it doesn't last long. As long as its not painful than the bite, then I should be fine with it.

I don't feel any difference right now except for that huge headache that was still pounding in my head. Well, I didn't want to stay here as I wanted to walk and see if that would help, and to pass some time before my time comes along…

I slowly got off the bed and stood…

"Woah" I quickly turned and grabbed the bed again with my hands as I staggered a little when I got to my feet, swaying as I started to stand.

"Easy now, Kristina, easy now" I slowly took small baby steps, walked over and grabbed onto one of the bars at the end of the bed to steady myself. I held onto it tenaciously as my body felt achy and wobbly. Even the ground below me was shaking, or was that just my eyes blurring out my vision?

…

Yup, it was definitely my vision. I wasn't feeling anything now but pain and aches…

…It was only a matter of time before I become undead forever.

I sighed. Well I better get moving. I covered myself with the blanket since there was nothing else for me to change into except for my romper, which was on the ground, all ripped up by _'someone'…_

I chuckle at the thought of him being like that… _'Ah, that h**** little bastard'_ I started making my way out of the room, with the blanket covering me up. It was dark in the halls, except for the light coming from the moon outside, me making it not completely dark so I could see where I was going. I was use to the dark anyway since I was always made fun of by my Mom calling a vampire _,_ which I will become _very_ soon…

 _'_ _Well Mom, you always made fun of me for being in the dark so much, well here you go…'_

…

I miss her already. I tightened my hands around the blanket. I hope everything will be alright when _'I'_ get back home. I sighed. _'I know she'll be in good hands…take care Mom…I love you…'_ I took a deep breath, let it go and made my way once more down the hall. I should go peek in around the other rooms before heading downstairs just to get familiar with them.

Upstairs wasn't much except for the study and spare bedroom where Henry, Lucy Midnight would stay in. Downstairs was pretty much the same, however I did find an alternate way outside to the backyard which I never knew and it was right between the stairs. Interesting…

I ended up in the one room which I knew all too well…I looked around me…Silence and darkness was all that was there except for the big window in front of me that shone some of the moon's light from outside, making it not completely pitch black in here.

I remember the first time being in this spot, it was similar to this expect the moon was very big and shining right in front of my face…waking up here in that big ballgown Sonic had dressed me in, then him coming up to me for the first time asking me if I needed help. I was scared back then, but then he gave out his hand, and that showed the signs of a young gentleman helping out a young lady up to her feet. I closed my eyes and smiled at the thought of it.

Just then, a sudden throbbing in my head made my eyes go wide and my pupils dilate. I started to sway a little, almost making me fall. That sudden throbbing can only mean one thing. _'Oh no…'_

I fell to my knees. "I don't..feel so..good…" I grabbed my head as I felt a strange but devastating sensation inside of me. Just as I said that, a sudden surge of excruciating pain came rushing inside of me. The venom coming from the bite that Song gave me started flowing through my body, now taking full effect. I started screaming in pain.

 _Meanwhile…_

Sonic was outside sitting by the fountain, looking down at the water, thinking and worrying about Kristina, that if he did enough for her, and that she'll hopefully survive the transformation.

He then saw a purple lotus float by him, he carefully picked it up. He examined it in his hand. Looking at it, made him think of her, when she was completely bare and exposed, she looked like one of those goddesses that just came out of those giant flowers, blooming into the world, showing off their beauty and potential.

 _'_ _She doesn't know how beautiful she is, even when she's all exposed like that, she's still a goddess, an eternal beauty even'_

His ears perked up suddenly as screams coming from inside the castle could be heard.

!

Knowing what was going on, he quickly dashed inside…

When he found the source of the screams, what he saw scared him, petrified him even…

His lover on the floor, on her knees and hands crying and screaming in pain as she was enduring the pain she was going through. Still in pain, she slightly turned her head to notice him coming in on her like this. But there was nothing she could do but watch her lover witness the horror in front of him.

Sonic couldn't bear seeing her like this any longer, he took a step forward…

"Please don't…come any…closer!…" Just by the sounds, she was suffering.

"But-"

"I SAID DON'T!…" Sonic stepped back a little shocked at what she said, but there was nothing he could do at this moment but witness the scene in front of him.

Kristina couldn't take it any longer as the pain continued to consume her. The pain became worse and worse, and was yowling in pain. She now dropped to the floor, her body starting to convulse. All she could now at this moment was suffer, and let the rest of the pain take over…

Sonic dropped to his knees. He watched her wide eyed and worriedly as she was going through this process. This whole time, it made him think of one thing…himself. He easily pictured himself going through the exact same thing the first time he endured it, and seeing her going through it himself, was even worse. He just hopes to god that he did enough so that she'll survive and transform completely. He panicked that he sucked too much from her, and that she was most likely going to…

The venom was spreading all throughout the inside of her body. All the organs shutting down completely including her heart and brain. (part of it though)Her two front slightly pointed teeth now pulling into into very sharp pointy fangs. The fingers on her hands now becoming claw like, and lastly, her irises kept shifting colour until they were no longer brown, now turning into a glowing blood red. Flashes of images from her friends, family and to Sonic even flooded her head, most of it being memories of some sort, then her mind finally went blank…

It, was finally over. The pain and agony she endured finally stopped, even Sonic was relieved.

"Thank goodness that's over"

…

He heard nothing but silence around him. "Kris are you-" He looked up to notice that she was still on the floor, being very still not even moving a flinch.

! "No…No, No, No…"

He quickly made his way to where her possibly lifeless body was lying at. He dropped to his knees and scooped her in his arms. "Kris! Kris wake up!" He was shaking her to see if there was any sign of movement or even life in her…nothing.

…

Sonic's eyes started to water up. "Kris…wake up…please! I've already lost everything, everyone, including the love of my life…" He could easily picture Amy in Kristina's place as he hugged the body closer to him. "…your the most sweetest and nicest person I've ever meet on this planet, you were just a stranger to me in the beginning, but in the end, you mended my non-beating heart, I've learned to feel what love really is again…you've, made me the happiest person in centuries…I can't lose you now…please…don't leave me here in this cold dark place…I don't want to be left alone again…your all I have left…please come back…"

Just then he felt something pointy, gently caress his cheek. "Like I said before, I'm not going anywhere…"

!

Sonic pulled and looked to see that Kristina now having the blood red eyes, fangs and claw like nails…she was alive, well actually 'undead' to be precise. The transformation went through perfectly. He was all worried for nothing.

"I-I thought…" He was overjoyed that she made it through all the way, he couldn't believe it. "I was dead? I thought so too, the whole time I was going through all that pain, I already felt that I wasn't gonna make it…" Sonic hugged her quickly before pulling her up so she can sit on her knees. "I was so scared, I thought that I lost you forever" He said, while getting the blanket off the floor and putting it on her so she can cover herself up again. "If I hadn't chosen to stay, then I'd be losing something else…" I said, wrapping the blanket around me.

Sonic then placed his hand on her chest…she had no pulse whatsoever, but could feel all the emotions wound up in both of them. She looked down to where his hand laid. "Look, remember how I said that if I was to stay, then I'd have a reason too?"

He realized what she was saying.

"It's not cause I wanted you to be lonely, but I fell in love with you, and wanted to be here with you…it's you, you're the reason." Sonic smiled before pulling me towards him so our foreheads were touching. He then put both hands to her cheeks, her skin was ice cold, but her eyes had that soft look in them even though they were still blood red.

They sat there in silence. _'I remember this is where I met her, now it's where she turned.'_

Sonic also knew that since she just turned, she had to 'eat' soon, but he wanted to cherish this moment a little longer.

"You know, if my romper wasn't so ripped up right now then I'd still be wearing it" I said, kinda ruining the moment.

They broke foreheads and Sonic looked at her, remembering that _special_ little moment where he just tore it off her with force, and now realizing that she had nothing on still. "Heh, oh right…" He sweat dropped. "But, I actually like you even better this way"

"Why's that?"

"Cause you look like one of those naked little angels that just flew down from heaven."

I turned away slightly, feeling blushed and flattered. "Well…" I then shifted my eyes back towards him, giving off a luminous radiating look. "Maybe one of those angels came flying down specifically for you" Sonic grinned. "Yes, she did…" He tossed a piece of her out of her face. "And she's the perfect one they sent down"

With the moonlight fully coming into view from the window in front of them, he grabbed her cheeks and pulled her in for a sweet romantic kiss…

 _(Scene now moves/shifts over to the Moon before fading to black screen…)_

It was then that night Sonic realized another thing…After years and years of truly having the fear of being stuck lonely forever and possibly not finding anyone to love him back, not only did he find someone he truly loved, cared and admired for who he was, but finally found the key to his heart, his happiness, his forever soulmate, who was sitting there right in front of him, who now just became his little Vampiress. He knew that they were going to be together for a very long…for as long as the earth was still there…for eternity.


End file.
